Alien Love
by RingPrincess
Summary: Chapter Five... after waking up how is the reality different than the dream and how is it the same?
1. To be a saiyanjinn

A/N I don't own these characters.   
  
I started this a long time ago and then revised it a bit it has a somewhat  
rocky begining, but don't worry, it gets better. This is even longer than What   
Should Have Been. . . hmm. . . I am not sure of where I am going with this, but  
as usual I'll figure it out. My real question is Should I keep going? Read and Review,  
Please.  
  
Alien Love  
by RingPrincess  
  
Chapter One: To Be a Saiyan-jinn  
  
Vegeta lay on the soft bed and stared at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep, which was  
enough to annoy him initially and to top it off he was remembering. . .  
  
Remembering was always a hard thing for him. None of his memories were   
actually good ones. How could they be with a monster called Freiza, the son of King Cold.  
  
Vegeta rolled over and buried his head in his pillow and gave a snort of disgust.  
:Why in the next dimension am I such a weakling tonight?: Even his thoughts  
betrayed the conditioning set upon him by Freiza, the enemey he couldn't   
escape, even when he was dead.  
  
A giggle from downstairs interupted his thoughts. Vegeta rolled out of the bed and   
glanced at the clock. :It's three o'clock in the morning. They are still here! Or  
more particullary, Yamcha hadn't left yet. Vegeta gave a growl of frustration and  
thought about going down there and yelling at both of them. :You can do that and  
be called worse than you already are, arrogant son of a b^tch.: His brain mocked  
him and Vegeta winced.   
  
Instead he went out on the balcony and laid down to stare at the stars. His eyes  
narrowed. :I can never sleep when Yamcha is here. It amazes me how that pathetic  
puppy can hold Bulma's attention.: He shook his head and his eyes were drawn to  
one star in the heavens.  
  
:Oh, Vegeta-sei, home of my youth.: His heart called and he willed tears not to  
come. How he hid from the others the loss of all that was dear to him. Vegeta-sei   
wasn't truly how the others knew it from that thrice-cursed time chamber.  
  
The saiyan's black orbs eventually closed and under the shine of stars he fell into  
a deep sleep.  
  
***********  
  
  
Bulma stretched and smiled lazily at the ceiling. Last night had been wonderful. Yamcha  
had been the utmost gentleman and their date had been just. . . wonderful. She quickly  
got out of bed and glanced at the clock. "TEN-THIRTY!!!" She shrieked.   
  
She ran for the bathroom.  
  
Not ten minutes later, all ready and decked out to face the world Bulma ran down the   
stairs not quite knowing what to expect.  
  
She didn't quite know of what to make of the site that greeted her eyes.  
  
Vegeta was sitting at the kitchen table, head in hands, staring idly at the empty  
table top. "So, you are finally up." His voice was dull and listless. He didn't  
even glance her way.  
  
Bulma glided into the room and put her hands on her hips. "You seem out of it today."  
  
Vegeta snorted. "Absolutely no comment."  
  
Bulma's eyes widened. :Vegeta not wanting to verbally spar, is he sick.:  
Vegeta pushed himself away from the table and shoulders sagging, headed for  
the door.  
  
"Aren't you hungry?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Nope." He said over his shoulder, already half-way out the door.  
  
Bulma headed after him. "Wait one darned minute. You not hungry, what is wrong, Vegeta?"  
  
This got a rise out of him, Bulma noted with satisfaction.  
  
"You of all people on this place would not understand." He snarled, and his shoulders tightened  
into their normal straight profile.   
  
Her eyes flashed. "You're right, I probably wouldn't and you know, I really don't care."  
  
Vegeta was stung but mentally shrugged it off. "I never asked you too." :And your actions  
say otherwise.:   
  
He involutarily looked to the heavens and gave a slight shudder and turned away from the  
petite aquain in the door. :No she wouldn't understand, she would think me foolish to  
mourn the loss of a world that all the universe regards as hell's armpit. Even if that  
world had our women, our children, the artisans and musicians and greatest scientists  
in the galaxy.: "Leave me alone today woman. If you claim that you do not care."  
  
He stalked off towards the gravity chamber and sealed it behind him. However he did not start  
it up and begin to practice. He sat there in the middle of the floor with the windows black  
and all alone and stared at his hands and cried salty tears.  
  
************  
  
Vegeta hadn't moved all day. He couldn't. He hadn't allowed himself to feel so much in years.  
In a way it was a relief, in others his conditioning was screaming at him that he was weak and  
unworthy of the title Saiyan. :You are not even Super, unlike that third class soldier Kakorott.:  
  
Vegeta's shoulders slumped somemore. :No power, no kingdom, no title, no mate. . .: His   
shoulders straightened up and his eyes narrowed. :Mate, where did that come from!? I don't  
need a mate.: He told his subconcious firmly. It mocked him, :But even Kakorott has a mate,  
are you less than him to have none.:  
  
:Love makes one weak, anger and hate is better: Vegeta told his brain firmly. :Hah, how  
long will you wallow in the lies that Freiza fed you. Freiza is dead. DEAD! D-E-A-D, dead.  
Get over it, you are no longer his slave.:  
  
Vegeta hung his head. :Yes I am, I have been shaped by him as was my father before me. I can not  
change.:  
  
:You are a stubborn fool, Vegeta to believe that sh^t you have been spoon-fed. What did Freiza say. . .:  
  
"SHUT UP!!" Vegeta screamed at his inner self. :I am going insane.: He ran fingers through  
his hair and brought them back down to stare at them, a half forgotten memory rose to the surface  
of his mind.  
  
. . . 'See those hands little Vegeta. Those are the hands of an artist or perhaps a musician. You  
will be a great one someday I am sure and will charm the crowds with your songs or works, See, they  
will say, our prince is a great man, he can do more than fight and kill. He has wisdom of the  
ages and can soothe an angry diplomat. Long live Prince Vegeta!!'   
  
He remembered a scent, it was of a woman. She smelled. . .spicy. . . the way a woman should  
smell. She spread his hands out and stroked his palms and asked him to sing her lullabies  
for the coming, Vegeta winced, the coming what. . .   
  
He stood up in frustration and began to pace the chamber. His brow creased in concentration. :Who  
is she? Why have I forgotten her?:  
  
'And Vegeta, I can see in your future that you will be mated. Now Vegeta don't give me that look.  
I know that it is the unwritten law that royalty does not mate, but you shall do so and she shall be  
your match in every way. Including power and she will be beautiful. And the songs you  
sing for her and the pictures you paint of her will be beyond price. No, not even a coruscarad could  
buy one. Oh Vegeta, your future looks so bright. I wish I could be there in that happy time with  
you.'  
  
Vegeta had frozen. "What do you want of me?"  
  
'Vegeta, how many times have you been told. Leave your pride and arrogance at the door.' The voice  
was the same, but more stern and grim.   
  
Vegeta looked at the time piece that Bulma had so thoughtfully provided. His eyes widened as he  
saw the time. SEVEN!!  
  
He slammed the door of the gravity room behind him and headed towards the house at a brisk walk.  
He barely noticed the flirting Bulma and Yamcha on the front doorstep as he bounded into the  
house. However he stopped at the door and his head whipped around to stare at Bulma. :That scent, it  
is the same.:  
  
"Is there something wrong Vegeta?" Bulma said sweetly.   
  
Vegeta shook himself out of his reverie. "Nothing that being rid of you won't change." He snarled  
and entered the house. :Stupid, stupid, stupid. Staring at the earthling. She might get wrong  
ideas. And the scent, it's your imagination. Rule number one of Frieza doctrine; don't cause more  
trouble than your willing to handle. And you can't handle her, not now. Not like this.:  
  
He didn't see Bulma's curious stare after him or how Yamcha had to force her back to the moment.  
  
*************  
  
Vegeta was on the roof. It wasn't a hard place to get to if you could fly. He was watching Vegeta-sei,  
he couldn't help it truly. Home was home, besides he was trying desperately to divert his attention  
from the two weak ki'd people below him.   
  
Vegeta sneered. :These people have no clue what power really is. Rule number two: holding someone's  
life in your hands is true power get as much of it as possible, Frieza's doctrine.:  
  
Bulma's laughter floated out the open living room window to torment the man above her. "She never  
laughs for me." He muttered, and then rolled his eyes. "Why do you care anyway?" He asked the  
star sarcastically. "Oh yeah, that's right you don't care, your dead!" He said his voice full  
of anger and mocking. "Destroyed by an upstart brat that decided he wanted to teach ME a lesson.   
Not because Kakorott had rebeled or my father had dissappeared. NO, he wanted to teach me a   
lesson." Vegeta sank down and held his head. "All because of me." He whispered.   
  
He didn't notice that the laughter below had stopped.   
  
"To think," he went on. "It was my disobedience that had us all killed. His pet apes, his monkeys,  
content to be lead by a leash. I vowed never to disobey again. I am pathetic." His voice filled  
with self-loathing and saracasm. "You are gone. I am a dead ruler of a dead empire and no one   
but me even cares." His voice sounded dead. He gave a curse in ancient Saiyan and glared up  
at the star. "Go Away and leave me alone. Die as our people have died. I want no more part  
of you." He screamed.  
  
With that he fell exhausted to the rooftop, drained of all emotion and feeling.  
  
*************  
  
Bulma had stopped laughing in shock of what was happening above them.  
  
Yamcha snorted in disgust. "Doesn't he care that others are trying to have a good time." He rolled his  
eyes at the ceiling.  
  
Bulma gave a quiet laugh. "No, probably not." :Remember this Bulma, it's important.:   
  
"Hmph, the man is so insensitive."  
  
Bulma shrugged. "It's getting late anyway." :Vegeta is in pain and yet Yamcha mocks him still.: Bulma kept  
her concern for Vegeta under tight wraps, knowing that Yamcha would not appreciate it.  
  
Yamcha looked at the clock. "Yeah, I should get going. So am I taking you to the executive ball this year?"  
  
"I don't see why not. However this year it is being held in another city with an attatched conferance."   
  
"Oh. Maybe next year then. I have a ballgame that week."  
  
Bulma bit back tears and nodded. "Fine." :Now what, Dad is going to kill me if I don't have a date.:  
  
"See you later, Bulma."  
  
"Bye, Yamcha." Bulma said non-commitedly, giving a worried glance up at the ceiling.  
  
******************  
  
"And he talks about being insensitive." Bulma muttered as the door closed behind Yamcha. She sighed. "This  
conference is important, and it's in a month. How does he know he has a game?" She wiped a tear from her  
eye. "Fine, I'll just have to get someone else. But if I don't have that research done, there will be no   
conference."  
  
"Get some sleep woman." Vegeta's gruff voice said from behind her.   
  
"Get some yourself, broccolli brains." she retorted.  
  
Vegeta leaned against the door frame. "Must you insult me at every turn."  
  
"Must you be so ungrateful and frustrating."  
  
They stood there glaring at each other for a few moments, locked in a stalemate.  
  
"Bah, I don't have time for this woman."  
  
"You don't seem to have time for anything but training and eating and sleeping. Get a real life, Vegeta."  
  
"I have a real life, if I don't train, I don't live woman." he stated calmly.  
  
"Don't you have any fun."   
  
"Fighting is fun. Even if it is only verbal." He smirked.  
  
"Is that why you do this, for fun." She simmered.  
  
Vegeta stretched. "One of the reasons."  
  
"Oh, and pray tell, what are the others?" she said sarcastically.  
  
"I don't have to explain myself to you woman."  
  
"I have a right to know."  
  
He laughed at her.  
  
"You would make a good saiyan-jinn, woman. Good night."  
  
He turned from the door and walked up the stairs toward his room.  
  
"As if I would want to be!" she yelled up the stairs after him.  
  
**************  
  
The next morning Bulma was still mad at him.  
  
He chuckled at her from the doorway. "If you bang those plates down any harder, you'll break them."  
  
She twirled, not knowing what a beautiful picture she made, her hair swirling and eyes sparkling in  
anger. "Thank you for the advice, I'll try to be carefull." She gritted out. She turned back to the  
table and slammed the plate down, and no sooner than she did it shattered. A peice slicing deep into  
her thumb.  
  
She stood there in shock as the blood dripped.  
  
Vegeta didn't even make a noise as he came up from behind her and pressed the artery shut.   
  
Bulma didn't say a word, she was still in shock.  
  
"Snap out of it woman." he growled into her ear. Catching a whiff of that damnable spicy scent as he did so.  
  
Bulma blinked and looked over her shoulder at him. His look was intense as if he was trying to distract  
himself from being so close to her.   
  
"So what do we do now Vegeta." she said dully.   
  
"This is going to need stitches." He nodded at the thumb.  
  
"How can you tell?" She said in surprise.  
  
"I can see better than you can." :Just like I can smell better, feel better and hear better.:  
  
"Oh, great." She sarcastically.  
  
He grabbed her other hand that was at her other side and positioned it over top of where his fingers were on  
her thumb. Effectively giving her a hug at the same time. "Squeeze hard."  
  
She bit her lip and nodded. :How do I get myself into these situations?:  
  
Vegeta pulled himself away from her and headed towards where she kept the first aid kit. He took it out  
of the cupboard and felt her eyes on his back. He just kept getting the supplies out that she'd need.  
  
He turned and glided back to her. "Sit." He ordered.  
  
She sat on top of the counter and watched him as he prepped a hypodermic needle.  
  
"This will sting for a few moments." He said as he plunged under where her fingers were still squeezing her thumb.  
  
:His movements are impossibley gentle for such a gruff man.: She thought.  
  
He leaned over her thumb and began to stitch the artery shut, he never looked up or he would have the confusion  
in her eyes.   
  
He tied off the knot and snipped the string with a small pair of scissors. He picked up the other  
needle about to start stitching when he saw that she was still holding the artery closed.   
  
"Let up the pressure, slowly."   
  
She complied.   
  
"Now, rinse your thumb off. He turned on the water, then made sure it was warm.  
  
She began to hesitantly put it under the water.   
  
Vegeta sighed in exasperation and grabbed her wrist and forced it beneath the stream. She began to hiss, but  
surprisingly felt nothing but the water streaming over her thumb.   
  
After a few moments Vegeta took her hand back out of the water and still not looking at her face began  
to stitch closed the thumb itself.  
  
"There, done." He breathed. His breathe tickling the hairs on her hand.  
  
She shivered. "Thank you."  
  
He looked up at her and gave a grin.   
  
"It was partly my fault anyway." He shrugged and stepped away. Letting go of her hand as he did so.  
  
Bulma restrained a whimper. She managed to somehow to get past the moment and act like he expected.  
  
"What the saiyan no ouji actually claiming some responsibility?" She said in disbelief.  
  
Vegeta looked up from washing his hands in the sink. "You bounce back quick." He said non-commitedly.  
  
She smiled. "I know how much you hate cry-babies."  
  
He blinked, then shrugged. "I'll clean up if you start some food, woman."  
  
"Do you enjoy changing the subject?"  
  
Vegeta gave a trademark smirk and pulled out his gloves from his belt and slipped them on. He walked over  
to the table and began to sweep the glass shards.   
  
"Now your trying to hurt yourself." She remarked caustically.  
  
"Woman, if you distract me I will." He used a small ki blast to fuse the glass in his hands. He placed the new  
plate on the table and went in search of a broom.   
  
Bulma stared at the plate for a second and sighed. "I don't think I'll ever understand you."  
  
"Heaven forbid." He grinned.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes and went back to cooking breakfast.  
  
**************  
  
Bulma pushed her hair out of her eyes and growled at the computer screen in frustration.  
  
"A crystal memory system is a grand idea, if you can only get it to work." She sighed and went  
back to typeing. "I can't believe this, if one bit of the matrix is out of place the whole thing fouls  
up."   
  
She heard a faint chuckle from behind her. "That is what makes it so desirable. The fact that you can  
destroy it by just throwing them on the floor. We called them coruscarads. We made them out of C-60  
however. That way the matrix was already made for us.  
  
She spun to face. . .Vegeta. Her mouth was open in shock, "How?"  
  
"How what, do I know or how does it work."  
  
Bulma blinked and gave an evil grin. "Both."  
  
Vegeta snorted. "Woman, it is time for lunch, we'll talk after we eat."  
  
Bulma pouted. "But I want to know now."   
  
Vegeta just gazed at her. "That will not work on me, it may work on your ningen boyfriend woman, but not me."  
  
Bulma sighed. "Oh, fine."  
  
"How's the thumb?" He said conversationally as they walked out of her workshop to the compound.  
  
"No better for your asking." She said peevishly.  
  
He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. The wind was tousling her exotic hair and she walked  
with a determination that defied some of the warriors he had known. :I'm attracted to her.: he thought   
with shock. :I respect her as well. Kami, what is happening to me.: He noted idly that she  
was wearing her normal tank top and shorts. Showing most of her creamy skin to the world. He remembered  
however that her hands were more rough and calloused than most womans. Vegeta opened the door for  
her and let her go in first. "I'll set the table, that way you won't hurt yourself anymore than you  
have."  
  
"Thank you for your concern," she said sarcastically. "But I believe that I can manage."  
  
Vegeta grunted and ignored the last part of her statement. "I didn't say I was concerned."  
  
"Vegeta, you don't have to say something for it to be true." She said, non-believingly. "You can  
be so dense at times."  
  
Vegeta set the plates down on the table. "Cook or starve woman."  
  
She threw her hands up and went to peer in the fridge.  
  
"I suppose his majesty has a preferance."   
  
"Anything that tastes decent." He growled.  
  
She glared at him over her shoulder. "Everything I cook tastes decent."  
  
"Then cook something and stop standing there."   
  
She swept a few things from the fridge and went for a knife. Vegeta sighed as she began to go  
after the vegatables with a vengance. He stood behind her and gently took the knife from her hand.  
  
"Do you enjoy cutting yourself?" He started to cut the vegatables around her.  
  
"Do you enjoy making me mad?" She retorted. :How can he do this, cut with me in his arms and not touch me  
at all.:  
  
"We've already had this conversation."   
  
"We don't converse, we argue."  
  
"We can debate, or discuss if you prefer those words."  
  
The doorbell rang, neither of them paid the least bit of attention.  
  
"Euphanisms for the same thing." she retorted.  
  
There was a knocking sound. They didn't care.  
  
"Yes, but they sound better. Think of it this way. Vegeta and I were having an arguement. . ."  
  
"Which would be true." she muttered.  
  
"Don't interrupt. Or Vegeta and I were having a discussion." He went on.   
  
The door opened and closed.   
  
"The first one, because it would be the truth, you and I are always argueing." She spun  
around to look in his face. Vegeta set the knife down and put his hands on the counter edge.  
  
"You make it too easy to make you mad."  
  
"Easy, why you arrogant son of a. . ."   
  
Vegeta smiled and leaned down and brushed a kiss across her lips.   
  
Bulma couldn't say anything. She was drowning in his eyes.   
  
"Get away from her, bastard." Yamcha said coldly.  
  
Vegeta didn't move, but smirked. "And what are you going do about it. She's free to leave  
whenever she wants."  
  
"Somehow I doubt that."  
  
Vegeta removed his hands from the countertop. And took a step back, before his eyes widened. He refrained  
from cursing, although Bulma could see that he wanted to. Then he fled.  
  
Yamcha came over to her. "Are you alright?" He said concerned. Casting a look in the direction  
that Vegeta had took off in.  
  
Bulma released the breathe she had been unconciously holding. "I'm fine." She raised her  
hand to brush her hair out of her eyes yet again.  
  
Yamcha caught it roughly. "Your hurt. I'll kill him if he did this to you."  
  
Bulma started and looked at her thumb. "No, no, he didn't, a plate and I just got into a minor  
disagreement this morning."  
  
Yamcha didn't believe her.  
  
"Bulma, is he beating you?" He asked fiercly.  
  
Bulma gasped. "What are you talking about Yamcha? Vegeta wouldn't do something like that."  
  
"According to reports he was willing to kill you on Namek."  
  
"He wouldn't have, he isn't like that." Bulma brought her wounded hand up to Yamcha's cheek. She smiled  
up at him.   
  
:Don't worry about me Yamcha, I can take care of myself.:  
  
"So why don't we go out to lunch, since I interrupted yours?" Yamcha offered.  
  
"Fine, give me a moment to freshen up."   
  
**************  
  
Vegeta stood on his balcony and gazed unseeing into the countryside. :This can't be happening.:  
  
But it was. :I am going into heat, I didn't think it was possible without a tail. Or at least that  
is what I've always heard.:  
  
His hand went unconciously to the small of his back where the tail normally came out. :I can't believe  
I lost control though. Is it is because I haven't felt this feeling so long. Have I forgotten how to  
keep control.:  
  
He heard the woman moving about in her room. His arms crossed over his chest and he scowled. :I should  
leave. At least until this is over and I can keep myself from mating with her.: His eyes narrowed.  
  
:I can't believe that I would even consider such a thing. By kami, she is beautiful, but mate with her.  
No, she is not a saiyan-jinn. Even if she acts like one.:  
  
He grinned, and regulated his ki to lift off, but settled back with a bump. :I should at least  
tell her I'm leaving.:  
  
"I'm going out with Yamcha for lunch Vegeta." She called up the stairs.   
  
Vegeta growled.   
  
The door slammed and he could hear the aircar take off. Vegeta sighed. "Scratch that idea."  
  
He trudged down the stairs and left a note on the table.  
  
Then walked out the door and headed for the sky, knowing the security system would automatically lock the place.  
  
**************  
  
Bulma tried to open the door but it was locked.  
  
"That's odd."  
  
Yamcha leaned against the wall. "What?"  
  
"It's locked, it only locks when there is nobody around." She dug her key out and slid it through the reader.  
There was a beep and the door clicked and opened to her touch. "Coming in Yamcha, Vegeta must be in his  
gravity room."   
  
"I still don't know why you let him live here."  
  
Bulma set her purse on the table, on top of Vegeta's note. "Does he have any other place to go."  
  
Yamcha snorted. "He could get his own apartment."  
  
Bulma raised an eyebrow. "How?"  
  
"He could be like the rest of us and have a job." Yamcha said coldly.  
  
Bulma bit back a bark of laughter. "Vegatable head, have a job. He would kill his boss on the  
first day. Let up on the poor guy Yamcha. Thanks for lunch. But I have some work to do."  
  
"Well, I really came to tell you that we can't go anyplace tonight."  
  
"OH," She raised an eyebrow. "Well, then I can catch up with the books I suppose. See you   
later then."  
  
Yamcha blinked. "Usually you ask why."  
  
"Be grateful I didn't this time. I really do have work to do Yamcha, maybe we could see each other  
next week."  
  
Yamcha shrugged. "Sure, until then babe." He leaned over and kissed her much like Vegeta had  
before leaving the compound.  
  
Bulma stared at his back. "He knows I hate it when he calls me that."  
  
She took her purse off the table and found the note.  
  
'Bulma, I have to leave for a week.  
Vegeta'  
  
"Well, at least he left a note." She mused. "Wonder why he had to go?"  
  
**************  
  
Vegeta at that moment was trying to beat himself up as much as he could in one G. Yet everytime he  
moved a certain aquian haired scientist teased him in his mind.   
  
He gritted his teeth. "I must focus." He started on ki blasts, hoping that he was far enough away  
that no one would come and bother him.   
  
He soon fell into a rhythm and drove all thoughts of her out of his mind.   
  
That night he fell to the ground, exhausted.  
  
The next morning he woke to find that his backside was a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"What the. . ." but rip told him all that he needed to know. Under his nose waved a new and fully  
grown ebony tail.  
  
He sat down in the snow to just stare. He looked away from it for a moment to look over the barren  
snow covered mountains that he had chosen for his retreat. :Is that why I feel this way, because my  
tail was growing back?: He shook his head. He could still feel it, the lust, the want, deep inside.   
:Perhaps it was only part of it.:  
  
Vegeta sighed and laid back, his tail waving up beside him like a flag. "Never admit weakness. Rule three,  
Freiza's doctrine." He stared at a passing cloud, "But what if you have no choice."  
  
"Why do I still listen to what that bastard told me, he's dead." Vegeta said to the sky mockingly. Then  
sighed, "Just like I am inside. Perhaps that is why I am not a super saiyan-jinn. Kakorrot is truley  
alive. Yet, as far as I know, I have always been this way and there is no turning back now. what do  
these human's say? A leopard can't change his spots."  
  
Vegeta shut his eyes against the world.   
  
'The more you tell yourself you cannot change, the more true it becomes Vegeta.' A whispery voice  
said.  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes in shock. "Who are you?"  
  
There was a sigh and before him coelesced a most beautiful creature. She was a saiyan-jinn, but with  
hair of white and eyes of lavendar.  
  
'I was,' she emphasized. 'your mother.'  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened. "But you're dead."  
  
'And you need help. You are ten times more handsome than your father ever was.' She said  
the last wistfully. 'I have missed you.'  
  
"I saw my father kill you, how can you be here." Vegeta whimpered.  
  
'Oh, darling, do you need to see my halo to believe that I am a spirit sent by the next dimension  
to help you.'  
  
She sat down in front of him and wrapped her tail around her waist. She looked into his eyes, 'Let it  
go my child. Let all of it go.'  
  
"I. . . I can't." He said gruffly. "It is who I am."  
  
'It did not seem that way yesterday. You can care.'  
  
"Figures, you have been spying on me."  
  
'I was a preistess, Vegeta, that's part of the job. To know everything one possibly can, especially about   
the ones you love.'she paused and a tear fell from her eyes. 'And that is why I was killed, I knew too much  
and I loved too much for the new order.'   
  
Vegeta looked at her in confusion. "The new order. . ."  
  
'Oh, you don't remember, you were too young. And the fact that they supressed those memories with a vengance  
after I died.' She began to weep again. 'We were not always a cruel race, how I greive for my people.'  
  
Vegeta grunted and stared at the sky. "The anniversary was just two earth days ago."  
  
'What anniversary my son.'  
  
"The day that Freiza destroyed our planet." A grimace of pain crossed his face. "Freiza told me to  
kill Bardock, he would have been happy with just that. I refused, Bardock would have just killed me  
without even trying. I was only a child compared to him and only had a child's power, and I was afraid  
to die." Vegeta stopped talking for a moment and picked up some snow and began to make a ball out of  
it. He placed it on the palm of his hand and looked at it. "Freiza was furious. But he couldn't and wouldn't  
kill me. He decided to teach me a lesson instead. He told me. 'Boy, since you have chosen to defy me, your  
planet will die. This is your fault Vegeta, if you had just done as I had asked, Vegeta-sei would've  
lived.' I begged, I pleaded, I vowed never to disobey again, I offered to fight. Just so he wouldn't  
destroy them. It was in vain and he destroyed them with pleasure on his face." Vegeta shut his eyes. "I   
caused it, it is my fault and how I longed to die with them."  
  
He felt ghostly arms around him. 'He would have done so anyway after you killed Bardock. It is not  
your fault Vegeta.'  
  
Vegeta began to cry , "How can you say that, I may not have done it myself, but I was the reason Freiza did."  
  
'Freiza was always looking for an excuse to hurt our people.' She put him an armlength away and  
stared into his face. Vegeta couldn't look away from those lavendar orbs. 'Freiza hated us, at first  
he was just jealous. But then he hated us with a vengance, the saiyan-jinn had all that he didn't. Love,  
beauty, wealth, and fame throughout the universe as an honorable but a bit gruff race. The universe respected  
us where they hated his race. I curse the day that we entered upon a treaty with his race. I tried to warn  
your father that it would come to no good, but he thought it was just a woman's fears, because  
I was pregnant with you at the time. He pushed me and my concerns away. I took it to the counsel of priests.  
They agreed with me and brought it up to him. He got angry with me and warned me about divided loyalties.  
I told him that I loved him and that I was worried about our planet and our people, that is why I defied  
him. We had our first arguement that day. It became one of many, especially after you were born. I tried to  
hide you from our fights but as King Vegeta became more enamoured with King Kold all the time. I protected  
you as long as I could, but one day I was caught, caught loving you and that was the end for me.'  
  
"You went to your death proudly." Vegeta whispered. "I always held up your death as the way I wanted to  
go."  
  
'It will never come to that now. The new ways are dead, just as our planet is dead. Just as is Freiza. Vegeta  
I taught you the old ways. Remember them and remember that I will always love you and always have.'  
  
Vegeta stared as the ghost of his mother faded away. 'Remember my son.'  
  
**************  
  
Bulma sat and stared at the blueprints in front of her. "How do you get C-60 in crystal form?" She mused.  
  
Vegeta put a hand on her shoulder. "You mine it, usually."  
  
Bulma started and peered up at him. He seemed different.   
  
"What happened to you, Vegeta?" She said concerned. For a moment she thought he would shrug it off. Then his  
manner changed.  
  
"My mother came and visited me."  
  
"Your mothers dead."  
  
he gave a half smile. "That's what I said."  
  
Bulma couldn't help but giggle. "How then?"  
  
"She was a preistess, she has the power." Vegeta shrugged.  
  
Bulma sighed. "There are somedays when you are extremely cryptic. You returned early, by the way."  
  
"I can't remember the reason why I left." Vegeta shrugged. "Besides I said I would tell you about  
coruscarads. I am a man of my word, even if it is a bit late."  
  
"You only left a day ago, you said a week."   
  
Vegeta smirked. "I have more control than I thought I did."  
  
"Whatever you say. Now you were going to tell me how this works."  
  
Vegeta snagged a chair with his tail and dragged it next to hers before sitting down. "May I?"  
He nodded at the keyboard.  
  
"Be my guest." Bulma waved her hand at the lab.  
  
Vegeta began to type.  
  
(Two hours later)  
  
"Vegeta stop! I understand, but there is no way that I can take credit for this technology anymore. It's yours  
and all I can do is ask if I can use it."  
  
Vegeta blinked. "I wouldn't be showing you if you couldn't." Bulma noticed that his eyes sparked with amusement.  
"However, there is no way for your people to project this technology or write the crystals and that wasn't my  
department."  
  
"You were a scientist as well." Bulma asked.  
  
"Bulma, I was a lot of things." He said heatedly.  
  
Bulma stared at him. :He said my name.:   
  
He didn't seem to notice her stare. "As a prince I was required to know just a bit of everything, from   
economics to how to repair an interstellar drive." He closed his eyes.  
  
"Oh," Bulma said stupidly. Then she clapped her hand over her eyes. "Now I am the vegatable head. Be right  
back." She vacated the lab. Vegeta just grunted and went back to the blueprints and began to fix the mistakes.  
  
Bulma returned to find him engrossed with the computer and couldn't help but smile. "Gee, if I knew you would  
take to this like a fish to water I would have asked earlier."  
  
Vegeta gave a grunt and turned around to lazily look at her. She held up the scouter in her hand  
triumphantely. "How about this?"   
  
"Too small."  
  
She grinned. "At the moment yes, but I was asking about the idea, not the size."  
  
"You would have to adapt it, but yes it could work, but once again, this isn't my area of expertise. I had the  
eye to tell if the crystals were perfect, which is important in mining. An inperfect crystal won't remember   
anything. It's sort of like when Kakorrot hit his head, but more extreme. He'd be insane instead of  
the man he is now."  
  
:That is the closest he has ever come in complimenting Goku.: Bulma thought. "So where do you get a hold  
of these crystals?"  
  
"There are several mines all over the galaxy but I would need to check the starcharts to get the closest ones. To   
do that however you will have to adapt that to project information." He said pointing at the scanner in her  
hand.  
  
She almost dropped it. "You have one." She squeaked. Vegeta grinned.   
  
"I'll go get it." When Vegeta returned in his palm was a round crystal, dark blue in color.  
  
She stared at it critically. "Looks like something you would wear."  
  
"Our woman did and some of the men also. The Vegeta-sei crown had these in it which held our history. But who knows  
whatever happened to that." His voice was bitter. He looked at the crystal again and rolled it around. "This  
one would match your eyes." He said museingly.  
  
Bulma gaped.  
  
He looked up and gave a laugh at her expression. "Oh, I didn't tell you they came in different colors."  
  
She closed her mouth with a snap. "I'm proud of you Vegeta. That was a compliment."  
  
Vegeta widened his eyes. "What! I'm not allowed to give them."  
  
"I didn't know you could."  
  
"Woman. . ."  
  
"I need to work on this so that we can see those charts." Bulma then paused. "And you need to come  
to the conference to explain the crystals."  
  
"I didn't create the technology woman."  
  
"Relax, you can represent those that did and all you have to do is give a speech explaining it."  
  
Vegeta growled. "I do not know how to give a speech."  
  
"You give speeches all the time before battle, just explain the way you did to me and you'll be alright."  
  
Vegeta grunted.  
  
"Besides you have a month to prepare. Do you want to share a room with someone else or do you want to  
have a single?"  
  
"What are you talking about woman?"  
  
"Hotel room."  
  
"Single." He growled.  
  
"No fight?" she half-way questioned and half crowed with delight.  
  
"It would be pointless. But you will not catch me in one of those ridculous suits."   
  
Bulma laughed and sat down at her work station. "I won't force you."  
  
Vegeta gave her a long look and grinned as he sat down at the computer station. "I'll just  
finish these calculations before I go train."  
  
"Up to you."  
  
"This could take several days."  
  
Bulma looked at him in shock. Then shook her head. "If half the company was as dedicated as you."  
  
"There would be no need for such a large company."   
  
Bulma giggled. "You got that right. Now hush so I can work."  
  
"You're the one talking."  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Argh, I will not do this today." She bent over her work and heard him quietly snickering. "For your information,"  
she said as she took the device apart. "You sounded just as childish as I did."  
  
"See, look who's talking." He was typing.  
  
"Oh, shut up."  
  
"When you do woman."  
  
:Great, I've regressed to being woman again.: She rolled her eyes and bent over her work.  
  
They worked in companiable silence for a while.  
  
**************  
  
(The next day)  
  
"Aha! I did it." She smirked triumphantly.  
  
"Yes, your brilliant, we all know." Vegeta's amused voice rang between the machinery.  
  
Bulma stuck her tongue out at him. "Your just jealous."  
  
"I'm a generalist. I'll leave specialization for those like you who have apptitude for this stuff."  
  
"Ahh, poor Veggie, has the brains but doesn't know how to use them."  
  
He shot her a withering glare, that she couldn't see.   
  
"Shall we start with the basics." She teased. "One plus one is two. Two plus two is four."  
  
"Woman. . ." he said dangerously.  
  
"Four plus four is eight. I won't stop until you say my name." She teased. "Eight plus eight. . ."  
  
"Bulma." He said it promptly. "Your name is Bulma Breifs. Now shut up."  
  
She began to laugh.  
  
He had walked behind her while she was laughing and looked at the machine in approval.  
  
"Very nice, but does it work."  
  
She bristled. "Of course it works. So where are the charts."  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Test it first."  
  
"On what?" She smirked.  
  
He raised an orange coruscarad to her eyes. "On this one."   
  
"Oooh, you."  
  
He smirked.  
  
She took it carefully from between his fingers and put it in the waiting rest. "The rest will expand  
or contract depending on the size of the jewel."  
  
"Clever."  
  
She smirked and turned the machine on. "At the moment the screen is clear in color, but later we  
can make them any color wanted. Just as the scouters screens were."  
  
Vegeta just grunted and began to type in commands over her shoulder. She watched as the crystal began to   
rotate and then stared as a beam of light hit the screen and a picture of a beautiful woman with pale white  
hair and violet eyes filled the screen.  
  
"Oh, she's beautiful. Vegeta, who is she?"  
  
"My mother. It looks as if your invention works woman."  
  
"Bulma." she told him firmly.  
  
"Shall we check the star charts now woman." he cocked his head and looked at her out of the corner of her  
eye. Not realizing she was doing the same thing to him.  
  
"Fine, broccoli brains and the name's Bulma." She muttered.  
  
He chuckled. "I know." He whispered into her ear and moved away.  
  
She shivered and looked again at the woman still smiling on the screen. :She looks happy, like she was  
loved. Is there anymore pictures on this jewel?:  
  
She looked around, Vegeta had gone to find the other jewel, :the one that matches my eyes.: She blushed.  
Then pressed a button, she had been right, there were more pictures on the jewel. Most of them were  
the same woman but at the end were some disturbing pictures. A planet of blue water and green continents,  
that looked something like earth. Bulma gasped as she traced the outlines of the continents with her  
eye. "It's beautiful."  
  
"I wish you could have seen Vegeta-sei in person before she died." Vegeta's voice was soft and sad.  
  
"That is Vegeta-sei? I didn't expect it to be so. . ."  
  
"Beautiful. I know."  
  
"No wonder you are proud to be born there and to be prince of such a place." she whispered, but he  
heard her.  
  
He gave a small smile and said, "You don't need to see the next one."  
  
Bulma went to it anyway and gaped. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I am so sorry Vegeta."  
There was nothing left, nothing but an asteriod feild rotating around a golden sun.  
  
"Not as half as I am. Don't pity me Bulma. I am getting used to it."  
  
She whirled and stood up and placed a hand on his cheek. "No one can get used to being lonely."  
  
His tail came up and wrapped around her wrist. "I could lie and tell you that I have done so, but  
why should I be lonely. I argue with you, spar with Kakorrot and other such things."  
  
She could feel the softness of his tail on her wrist, softer than the finest fur money could buy.  
"But you are the last, that is besides Kakorrot. There are no more women like your mother and no  
one to order around." She whispered softly.  
  
"Why should I take a mate?" He said dryly. "The only reason that any woman would do so was for  
the position. I am not a handsome man Bulma and well I know it, nor am I that agreeable of a   
person."  
  
:Not handsome.: "Have you even looked in the mirror lately cauliflower for brains." She said  
fiercely. "Never say that you are ugly in my presence again or I will. . ."  
  
"Do what?" He said down at her in amusement.  
  
She got a crafty look on her face. "I'll do this." She whispered huskily and drew down  
his face for a kiss.   
  
The spicyness of her was almost overwhelming and unconciously he unwrapped his tail from around  
her wrist and wrapped it around her waist, drawing her nearer. Bulma's hands went held his head in place  
as his rested on her shoulders.   
  
Bulma pulled away slowly. Staring up at him to get his reaction. His face was a mixture of  
shock and confusion. She leaned in closer and whispered into his ear. "You are a very sexy man,  
Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta gulped. "Bulma. . ."  
  
She put a finger to his lips. "Don't say anything, let's get back to work and we can pretend this  
never happened."  
  
"We can pretend, but I'll never forget." He whispered against her finger, his tail unwrapping   
slowly, gliding across the skin of her stomach before relaxing behind him again.  
  
"Good," she whispered back. "I wouldn't want you too." She took a step back and sat back at the desk. "Now,  
where were we." Her tone was extremely business like.  
  
Vegeta shook his head in wonder. "Getting the star cooridnates for the nearest coruscarad mine."  
  
She nodded and took the system to standby and gently released the jewel from the setting. "Thank you Vegeta  
for letting me see these." She placed the jewel in his hand and pressed his fingers over it.  
  
Vegeta smiled sadly and position the other crystal in the rest. "I needed to see them."  
  
The screen showed a galaxy of stars. Vegeta began to type.   
  
Soon rotating on the screen was the planet Earth is all of it's glory. "Even if it is not in a  
computer link, the jewel can be updated at any time. This type of Jewel is updated every milli-second."  
  
"Interesting."   
  
"Very, another thing is that Vegeta-sei owned and had rights to all Coruscarads in the galaxy. As the  
prince I am the sole owner of them now. We came up with the technology, we would share it but nobody but  
us had the blueprints for how they actually worked." He smiled tightly. "And no one ever will except me  
and if I have any children to pass it down too."  
  
"You are that possesive of it then."  
  
Vegeta gave her a sharp glance. "Don't be mistaken woman. These jewels are so versatile that if ANYBODY  
else had the technology but us I would fear for the universe as we know it. This was one of the few things  
that we managed to hide from Freiza and King Kold and praise Kami we did. He wouldn't have needed us to do  
his dirty work for him."  
  
"You mean, that this gem could exterminate a world of all living creatures."  
  
"Right in one woman. And we never used it for that, only for knowledge. Oh, don't get me  
wrong, our ships guns were powered by them but those were extremly smaller gems. Power is  
based on size, but memory isn't." He shrugged.  
  
The computer beeped.  
  
"Looks like the nearest mine is in the Burgia system. That could complicate things." He mused,  
placing a hand on his chin.  
  
"Need I ask why."  
  
"You just did." He gave her an amused look. "The Burgia system was never on the greatest terms with  
Vegeta-sei in most circumstances, in the present. . ."  
  
"There is no Vegeta-sei." Bulma cut in.  
  
"No, I am Vegeta-sei, as long as I live, so does my planet. The only way to kill that and all the  
treaties therof is to kill me."  
  
"You died on Namek, doesn't that make all the treaties null and void."  
  
"If I had stayed dead, umm yes. But since I was wished back. No."  
  
"Soo. . ."  
  
"It is over a month away and so we won't be able to get any for sometime, So we won't worry about it."  
  
"Very well." something was bugging her. "Vegeta, you said that jewel was updated every milli-second. Couldn't  
someone track you here with it and how does it work?"  
  
Vegeta threw back his head and laughed. It was full hearty sound that made the world a bit greener to hear it.  
  
"No, no one could track us here woman. It is done through a different source of ki. There is a whole  
network of these jewels all over the galaxy and they talk to each other all the time. There is no way  
to track them and most ways have been tried."  
  
"Hmm. . ."  
  
"Don't even think it." He pointed a finger at her.  
  
"Well, I designed the dragon radar, perhaps I could design something to track these things as well." She  
said hotly.  
  
Vegeta put his head in his hands. "I hate you."  
  
"Liar." She stuck her tongue at him.   
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. He moved back to the other computer and began to work on the matrixes again.  
  
She came up and watched him work. She placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned down. But before she  
could ask a question, his tail came up and wrapped around her wrist again.  
  
"Vegeta, why does it always do that?"  
  
Vegeta looked up at her, as if surprised she was there. :I must have been concentrating to hard. Rule four, Never  
let your gaurd down.: "Do what?"  
  
"Your tail, wrap around my wrist like that." She nodded at where her hand rested on his shoulder.  
  
His tail unsnaked itself with alacrity and Vegeta turned a bit red. "Sorry, it's instinctive."  
  
"Veggie, your blushing." She teased. "Tell me, what it means."  
  
He blushed deeper. "Not much." He firmly wrapped it around his waist.  
  
"It can't be not much, your blushing way to hard." She whispered in his ear. "Tell me. I want to know  
what can make you blush."  
  
Vegeta refused to look at her. She grinned again, and began to run her fingers up and down his neck.   
Vegeta closed his eyes at the sweet torture. His tail unwrapped itself and grabbed her wrist again.  
She grinned even more evilly and began to stroke the tail.   
  
He moaned in pleasure. "Bulma, please stop."  
  
"Tell me Vegeta." She whispered. Not letting up on the torture.  
  
"Please Bulma, before I do something we will regret." He felt his control slipping.  
  
She ran her finger down the tail again. "Tell me Vegeta, I want to know."  
  
Vegeta's breathe was coming in gasps and his entire body tingled. "Bulma" he moaned. "No more."  
  
She stopped and he tried to catch his breathe, his tail still clutching her wrist.  
  
"Tell me Vegeta or I will start again."  
  
He refused to look at her face. :Where is my control when I need it.: "It's a gesture of affection." He   
mumbled. It took an act of concious will to have his tail unwrap it fell down limp and he weakly wrapped  
it around his waist. His eyes were still closed and he slumped in the chair.  
  
He opened his eyes to find her face not inches away from his own, studying his features curiously.  
  
"Vegeta, if you like me, why haven't you tried to make a play for me?"  
  
"Too many complications, starting with Yamcha and ending with me being the saiyan no oujji." He  
stated simply.  
  
"So it is unbecoming for a saiyan-jinn to have an unsaiyan-jinn wife?"  
  
"The word is mate, woman." He brushed some hair out of her eyes. "Besides you heard me earlier."  
  
Bulma leaned down and kissed him again. She pulled away after a few moments. "Don't even think it  
Vegeta."  
  
"Is this improve Vegeta day or something." He said wearily. His control staying up by mere iron will.   
"No better yet, it is improve Vegeta week or maybe month. That must be it, improve Vegeta month."  
  
Bulma giggled and cocked her head to the side, not caring that she was sitting on his lap or what it   
would look like to any of her employees.  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "To think, that days ago I couldn't make you laugh."  
  
"Can next week be improve Bulma week?" She asked impishly.  
  
"What's there to improve?"   
  
This time she blushed. "You sure can dish out compliments when you feel like it." She muttered as  
she lowered her head to let her hair cover her red face.  
  
Vegeta snorted and brushed her hair away from her face. "Look who's blushing now."  
  
"No, I refuse to go through this again." She cried to the floor. She hopped off his lap.  
  
"I am going to prepare dinner." She called as she raced out the door.  
  
Vegeta sighed and stare at the door long after she was gone. :What a saiyan-jinn she would make.:  
  
*****************  
  
Bulma recieved a call from Yamcha the moment she walked into the door.  
  
"So, what've you been doing all day?" He asked.  
  
Bulma paused. :How can I tell him that I have been working with Vegeta, and basically hanging all over  
him?: She blushed, grateful that it was only the phone so he couldn't see her. "Oh, just getting  
some things done in the lab."  
  
"Oh, improving your mind." Yamcha laughed.  
  
Bulma bristled. :Really, Vegeta seems to think that there is nothing to improve.: "No, just  
working on odds and ends. You know the drill."  
  
"Really, sounds interesting." His voice said the exact opposite. Yamcha never could get as  
enthused about her projects as she could.  
  
She heard the door slam. She shifted the phone to her other ear. Straining to catch sight of the  
Saiyan. "How was your day? Good, bad, indifferent."  
  
"Oh, I just did some training. Got to keep my body up to par you know." His voice was proud.  
  
"Woman, I thought you were going to cook." Vegeta's voice rang from the other room.  
  
"Vegeta's back huh."  
  
Bulma gave a sigh. "Yep, and fiesty as ever."   
  
"Hasn't changed much has he." Yamcha bit out with bitterness.  
  
"Vegeta, I don't know."  
  
"Oh, locked himself in the gravity room again."  
  
:That's what you think.:  
  
"He just showed up, he doesn't offer many explanations for what he does Yamcha."  
  
Bulma tried to get the cord to go farther and look into the kitchen. Interesting noises were  
coming from it.   
  
"That's true." yamcha said bitterly.  
  
:He'll never get over the fact that Vegeta killed him.: She thought with disgust. :In some ways, I  
don't blame him, but the fact is that it's over. Vegeta wouldn't do it again, unless he felt it   
necessary.:  
  
"Well, I better go, before Vegeta gets too impatient for dinner. Talk to you later Yamcha." She said  
hurridly.  
  
"Umm. . . bye Bulma." Yamcha said.   
  
She hung up the phone and sighed with relief, even talking to him was a strain at times.  
  
"Why do you stay with him?" Vegeta said as she entered the kitchen. "Your ki is greater than  
his and you deserve better than a third rate baseball player."  
  
"Maybe he is all that I can get." She muttered. "Maybe I do deserve him."   
  
Vegeta took two seconds to take the food off the stove before standing in front of her.  
  
"Didn't we just have this conversation in reverse." He said, forcing her to look at him.  
  
"Well, no other men have ever been attracted to me. Why give up the one that is?" She glared  
at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Oh, kami." he breathed. :She looks so vulnerable, how can I tell her, yet I have never been   
a man of words.:   
  
He took another step foward and brought his lips down over hers, starting the kiss out sweet and  
innocent. His tail wrapped around her waist bringing her closer and he parted her lips with his  
tongue, exploring her mouth and felt her explore his.   
  
She was drowning in the feeling of his mouth over hers, the excitement of it, the controlled passion.  
He tasted exceedingly male to her. When his tongue flicked through her lips to get inside she opened   
them to allow better access. She melted her body against his and felt his tail wrap around her and   
gently caress her stomach.   
  
He drew the kiss out and gently disengaged. His eyes never left hers and she couldn't move from the force  
of his gaze.   
  
"You were saying." He whispered.  
  
She gave a weak smile. :Yamcha has never made me feel remotely like this.: "I um. . .lean corrected."  
  
Vegeta smirked, "now that we have that straight."  
  
She smiled back up at him. "You were cooking."  
  
He grinned. "Can I go back to it?"  
  
"As soon as you find me a chair." She whispered.  
  
He picked her up and placed her in the nearest kitchen chair and disengaged his tail from her  
waist.  
  
She placed her head on her hands and watched him lazily as he went across the room. His tail was  
like an extra appendage, picking up utensils, stirring pans while his back was turned  
and other such things.  
  
"It must be nice to have an extra hand." She said amused.  
  
Vegeta grunted.  
  
"Your tail, it acts like an extra hand. I find that interesting." She peered up at him as he set   
the food on the table, to lethargic to move. It was amazing what one kiss could do.  
  
"I never really noticed. Except when it is missing of course." He said a bit bitterly.  
  
She grabbed one of the plates, noting it was the one she had cut her hand on. :That was only three  
days ago, it seems like forever.: "I want a tail. Do you know where I can get one?"  
  
"You'd have to become a saiyan-jinn." He said.  
  
"Oh well, any other ideas." She teased.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, not knowing what was going on behind his companions eyes.  
  
:Become a saiyan-jinn. I wonder. . .:  
  
******************  
  
Yamcha called back not an hour later.  
  
"You are not his slave, Bulma."  
  
"You deal with a peeved saiyan-jinn Yamcha." She bit out. "He is a guest in my home and. . ." :I am so  
glad that vegeta's taking a shower.: she thought. "it is my duty as a good hostess to make him feel   
comfortable."  
  
"How comfortable is the question." Yamcha said grumpily.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes. "I swear, your all the same. I'm not cheating on you." :Technically.: "Where  
did you get such an idea?"  
  
"He is living with you Bulma." Yamcha growled.  
  
"I asked him too and he can leave when ever he wants. Until then, he stays. Understood."  
  
"I don't like it."  
  
"Correction, you don't like him."  
  
"He is a killer Bulma."  
  
"Were you any different?"  
  
"I did it to survive."  
  
"So did he. I want to hear no more on this subject Yamcha."   
  
"Fine." he said tiredly. "You're too stubborn for your own good and one day it will get you into  
trouble."  
  
:Just like I am stubbornly holding on to him, is that my problem.: Bulma pondered. "We'll see."  
  
"Well, I gotta go Bulma. Talk to you later."  
  
"Talk to you later Yamcha." Bulma hung up the phone and stared at it silently. :He never says I love you  
anymore.:  
  
She went to a window. :I feel so left out at times. Sure, I create things and keep the company going,  
but I don't really understand my friends. Even Karrorot.: She thought a bit ruefully. "Kakorrot, I   
just thought Goku Kakorrot? What is wrong with me." She felt her forehead.  
  
Upstairs the water turned off.  
  
"Vegeta! I'm going for a walk!" She called.  
  
She didn't hear anything, but knew he had heard her.  
  
She went into the gardens, head down and hair swaying.  
  
"I can't think straight anymore. I don't feel needed either." She murmured. "Part of it is because  
we are at peace, but they didn't need me on Namek. Okay, just to fly the ship but once there, I was  
just in the way." She sat down on a bench in the middle of the gardens. "I wish I could fight." She sighed.  
"But if I fight I want to be usefull and not get killed right off the bat or stand on the sidelines the  
entire time."  
  
She put her head on her hands and looked unseeingly into the distance. "There must be a solution."  
  
She closed her eyes and let herself drift, she often did her best thinking this way.  
  
A few moments later.  
  
"That's it!" She smiled craftily. "It's perfect, and it solves all my problems." She paused. "But  
how to get Vegeta out of the way?"  
  
******************  
  
Of all the times she didn't want Vegeta around, she couldn't get rid of him. It was if he knew that  
she was up to something and he was going to stop her if it was the last thing he did.  
  
Bulma became grateful for such an hour called midnight.   
  
"Almost done, now all I have to do is fix the machine." She murmured in the bright lights of the lab.  
She shut her eyes. "But not tonight."   
  
The next morning she got lucky.  
  
"Woman, I'm going to train." Vegeta growled.  
  
Bulma whirled on her chair and pasted a look of regret on her face. "If you must, but we are so close. . ."  
  
Vegeta shut his eyes. "I must." :I cannot give in.:  
  
"Don't hurt yourself."   
  
Vegeta scowled and left the room.  
  
Bulma restrained from jumping for joy until he got out of range. :Finally.:  
  
She turned to the machine with a grin that would put the devil to shame.   
  
*****************  
  
Bulma stood in front of the machine with a look of apprehension on her face.  
  
"The only thing is. . .will it work." She whispered apprehensively to herself. She shook her  
head at her doubts. "Your too close now, so you can't stop."  
  
She glanced around the lab, just to make sure. :Good he's still in the Gravity Chamber.:  
  
She disrobed and entered the tank quickly and settled herself in. :I hope that this thing  
works well on automatic. I can count on no one to drag me out.:  
  
She didn't have to worry for long as a red fluid, instead of the normal blue, engulfed her body  
and the drugs in the oxygen put her to sleep.  
  
*****************  
  
Vegeta wasn't quite sure what to make of this situation. Bulma wasn't in the lab, nor in the house and  
she usually left a note for him if she wasn't going to be around.  
  
He sighed and opened the fridge to make a few sandwiches.   
  
:Where haven't I checked?: He mused as he began seperating the bread onto the table, not satisfied   
until it was covered. Next he took out the mayonaise and began to spread it on the bread. :I don't want  
to call the others. They'll take it the wrong way and I would have to put up with Yamcha.: The Saiyan  
rolled his eyes and began to add the meat on top of the mayo.   
  
Vegeta furrowed his brow. The house was to quiet without Bulma to fight with. He hated it when it  
was quiet. It gave him too much time to think.  
  
Vegeta stretched out his senses, searching for one very delicate ki. Delicate only in it's sense, the  
woman who owned it was far from delicate. :If she'd only learn how to use it.:  
  
It took him some time but he did find her. He munched on his sandwiches distractedly while he did so.   
  
He blinked. "Kuso, why is she there?"   
  
He stalked out of the kitchen, leaving all the dishes in the sink.  
  
His heart sank as he came upon her in the tank. The fluid wasn't it's normal color and for some odd   
reason he didn't see this as a good sign.  
  
"Woman, what do you think your doing?" He growled. He tried to turn it off, but she had been smart  
and programed a password so that he couldn't get in.  
  
He pressed his hands against the glass and stared at her. He pressed his lips together and slumped  
to the floor.  
  
"Now what?" He muttered. :No need to tell the others, they'll only be worried. So all I have to do   
is keep an eye on her and. . .:   
  
The Saiyan no ouji didn't get much farther in thought before his chin slumped and he fell asleep.  
  
****************  
  
The machine beeped, startling Vegeta awake and making him crack his neck.  
  
:Note to self, do not sleep on floor.: He mind grumbled. He then remembered exactly why he was on  
the floor and jumped to his feet.  
  
The fluid had begun to drain and while he did want this beautiful scientist, she wasn't his mate.  
Vegeta went in search of a towel.  
  
Bulma's eyes began to blink, opening slowly because the goo holding them together. She found that  
she couldn't move very far and shook her head to clear her foggy brain. It wasn't until her  
eyes opened all the way that she remembered exactly what she had done. :I'm alive.: She  
thought with disbelief. She stretched her hands out in front of her, but noted nothing really  
different.  
  
She then looked outside the bubble as the liquid continued to drain, it now was down about her mid-thighs.  
  
Vegeta stepped into the room and her breathe caught.   
  
He looked angry, but he was holding a towel.   
  
The liquid gurgled and drained away.  
  
The bubble opened and Vegeta was there immediately to wrap a towel around her. She worked the respirator off.  
  
She smirked. "It isn't as if I haven't ever seen YOU naked before Vegeta."   
  
Vegeta grunted.  
  
Vegeta helped her take off the connectors.   
  
Bulma went to step out of the tank but stumbled, Vegeta caught her around her waist and her head fell  
automatically on his shoulder and her hands grabbed his biceps. She looked up at him and licked her  
lips.  
  
Vegeta growled. "What did you do?"  
  
She felt something twitch, and it wasn't his tail, because that was wrapped firmly around his waist.  
  
"Vegeta, set me down please." She murmurred.  
  
He let go of her waist and she took a hesistant step back, her fingers resting lightly on his biceps still.  
She looked behind her and found that she didn't have enough room to go any farther. By accident she looked  
down and cocked an eyebrow. :Oooh boy.: A tail the exact color of her hair was trailing behind her. She purred.  
  
"This is going to be fun." She grinned up at Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms. "Well, are you going to answer my question, woman?"  
  
She laughed. "Vegeta, it is so obvious that I am surprised you asked." She giggled some more. "Or don't  
you recognize a saiyan-jinn female when you see one." She dodged past him and ran towards the  
bathroom in the lab. "Now let me shower!"  
  
Vegeta stood there in shock for a few moments, before he realized that he had lost his voice and   
that of all things couldn't happen.  
  
"BULMA!" He roared and stalked after her, his eyebrow twitching.  
  
Her laugh answered him. Vegeta growled. "You have some explaining to do."  
  
She heard him. "After I bathe." The shower turned on. "You are so impatient."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I am the most patient man I know."  
  
"And the most humble." She retorted. :Kuso, we're talking through the walls in normal  
tones like it is an everyday occurance.: She shook her head and lathered up her hair.  
  
"Fine, I'll be in the house."  
  
"Cook something, I'm starving." She called after him.  
  
Vegeta snorted.   
  
******************  
  
It wasn't ten minutes later that she walked into the kitchen. Her new tail wrapped firmly about her waist.  
She sniffed the air appreciatively.  
  
"Smells divine."   
  
"You avoided my question."  
  
"Stubborn bastard." She said delicately as she sat down at the table.  
  
"Stop doing so." His voice was hard.  
  
"Vegeta, I am just as stubborn as you are."   
  
He whirled and stared straight in her eyes. She lifted an eyebrow. Trapezoidal obsidian eyes met trapezoidal  
blue eyes and neither was backing down.  
  
She stood up and moved until she was six inches from him and looking up slightly. "Don't  
let dinner burn." She whispered, noting his exetremely clean scent and caressing his face  
with her eyes.  
  
His eyes narrowed. :She doesn't know how much more beautiful she has become. She has no clue what she is  
doing to me or to herself.:  
  
"Why?" he whispered back.  
  
"So we can eat descent food." She whispered back.   
  
"Why did you do this to yourself?" He raked her up and down with his eyes.  
  
She didn't even blush, but cocked her head. "I don't know." She closed her eyes. "No I'm wrong,  
deep down I do know, but I can't put it to words." She sighed.   
  
He accepted this, just as he accepted the fact he really didn't know the reason why he trained  
so hard or acted the way he did towards everybody else.  
  
"Have you even looked into the mirror?" Vegeta asked gruffily as he turned around and set  
food on the table.   
  
"Well, no." She said and started to divide the food fifty-fifty. "Did I turn ugly or something?"  
She batted her lashes and smirked at him.  
  
He smirked back. "No uglier than usual." :Breathe taking.:  
  
"Tell me." She demanded.   
  
"After you tell me what you did to become this way."  
  
"I thought that was obvious." She rolled her eyes and stabbed a vegatable with her fork.  
  
He looked at her. "I want to know exactly."  
  
She chewed on her food. "I modified the machine, which after I eat I will unmodify so that this will not   
happen to anyone else, ever." She stabbed more food on her fork and stuck it in her mouth and chewed. After  
she swallowed she went on. "It is a known fact that the genetic difference between individuals is only  
two percent. I had genetic samples from all the saiyan-jinns that we came in contact with, except Nappa. I  
did the calculations and found that you are only five percent different than humans." She paused and evaluated  
his expression. There wasn't any, he was just eating and listening. "So I did a comparison to  
see where and what the differences were. Then made the modifications to a sample of my own DNA, it took  
several tries to get it right. I then traded this new DNA with the old sample in the machine. I then programmed  
the machine in advance and waited till you went to train to start the sequence." She went silent and  
then began to attack her food.  
  
Vegeta stayed silent until she was done eating.  
  
"That was a foolish thing to do."  
  
"No more foolish than attacking Freiza without the adequate power level. Now, fufill your half of the  
bargian broccolli brains."  
  
He snorted. "I think only looking will convince you, and I am NOT a man of words."   
  
She grinned. "Try it."  
  
Vegeta sighed. "You haven't grown any, if that helps, but your proportions are different, less bust, wider   
shoulders. Your hair is down to your ankles, straight with wavy ends and is exetremely exotic for a saiyan-jinn,   
your eyes are the saiyan eyes but still the same blue." He stopped. "The rest is the same. Except your  
ki has risen."  
  
"Good, I want training." She grinned.  
  
"You need it." He grinned back. "See you at six tommorrow."  
  
He pushed away from the table. "And after I beat you silly we'll work some more on the project."  
  
Bulma sighed. "I guess."  
  
Vegeta winked at her and left the room.  
  
:Vegeta, winking. No way.:  
  
********************  
  
END END END OF CHAPTER ONE!!!!  
  
So should I continue, if I can figure out where this is going I will, (as if I don't  
have enough on my plate)  
  
I know that Vegeta is OOC and so is Bulma, next time on Alien Love, working on  
the project, training, and events leading up to the big conference (I'll TRY to make  
it really long, no garuntee's but I'll TRY)  
  
Later 


	2. Training a Saiyanjinn

A/N I don't own DBZ. . .  
  
You stuck around for the next segment, cool. Thanks. Please review at the bottom.   
  
Alien Love  
  
by RingPrincess  
  
  
Training a Saiyan-jinn  
  
  
  
Bulma was alert, the room was still dark, but lightening slowly, the morning sun's first  
rays creeping over the horizon a few hundred miles away. Her eyes were fixed on the  
ceiling and her mind on nothing in particular.  
  
Her ears however were at work, she was delighting in the new sense of sound  
waves that she had. Even the tiniest mouse was loud and noisy to her.  
  
'No wonder Vegeta can sneak up on people so well.' She thought to herself, and  
kept alert, she wanted to surprise Vegeta, and hoped that he wouldn't surprise  
her instead.   
  
The door creaked, even on well-oiled hinges and a ray of light came across the  
room. Bulma quickly closed her eyes and counted down from five, rolling out  
of the way just as a bucket of ice water splashed over the bed, missing her by  
mere inches.  
  
She ended up right in front of him, grinning.  
  
"Morning, Geta." She chirped and dashed for the balcony. Tail whipping  
in excitement.   
  
Vegeta actually chuckled and followed after her. He arrived just before her  
and she made a midleap change of direction to the right.   
  
His eyes were amused as she led him on a chase, and his self-control   
was being hard pressed to stay in place.   
  
"Enough, woman." He growled. "We have to eat."  
  
She stopped and turned to look at him, pouting. "Can't we start now?"  
  
He shook his head. "If we start now, we'll pay later."  
  
She slumped but shook herself at the growling of her stomach. "Fine."  
  
He walked up beside her. "Consider that your first lesson as a saiyan warrior,  
always eat."  
  
She nodded. "So, anything you want?"   
  
She headed towards the house, hips swinging and tail dangling enticingly  
after her. Vegeta shook his head slightly to clear it. 'She has the weak  
human, Vegeta, she doesn't need you.' "Raw meat." It slipped out  
before he could stop it. He cursed himself silently. It was an  
affect of being in heat and not being fufilled.   
  
Bulma began to make a grimace of distaste and seemed to change her mind mid-expression.  
"Warm, hot or cold."  
  
"Hot." He growled. "Cold meat is disgusting."   
  
She smirked. "So, that explains it."  
  
Vegeta smirked. "At last the female understands."  
  
"Don't patronize me Vegeta."   
  
"Tommorrow, once you have control of you ki and flying abilities we'll go hunting." He   
murmured.  
  
"Hunting what?" She looked over her shoulder at him as she pulled steaks  
from the freezer.  
  
'Well, I'd like to hunt you, but that is impossible.' "Dinosaurs, or something  
that can fight back."  
  
"Isn't that a bit overkill." She muttered.  
  
"Depends on how big you want the grocery bill to be." He riposted.  
  
She opened the freezer and retrieved a package of steaks. "I don't  
know how I'll get these warm or hot as it is the case without cooking them."  
  
He came over and flared his ki over the package. She sighed and shrugged.  
  
The steaks went to the table and she headed for plates and silverware.  
  
He decided to bring up something that was bothering him. "So, what are  
you going to tell the weakling?"   
  
She blinked. Setting the two plates on the table, Vegeta speared a steak  
with a fork. She then shrugged, "I won't see him for a month anyway, Vegeta.  
He has so many 'games' and he won't be taking me to the conference as it  
is, so I am not going to worry about it."  
  
"I didn't say you were going to worry about it, I asked what you were  
going to tell him, when you saw him next, a tail is a tad hard to hide."  
  
"I could just cut it off." She teased.  
  
"NO!" He roared.  
  
She instinctively backed up.  
  
Vegeta took a few deep breathes to calm himself. "Your tail is the source  
of your power, to lose it would be. . ."  
  
"Painfull and humiliating." She supplied for him.  
  
The sun began to peak over the horizon, creating long shadows between  
the hills, and tantalizing the valleys with its warmth.  
  
"I wouldn't cut it off, Vegeta." She laid her hand on the table. Looking  
him straight in the eyes. "I couldn't, it says that I am now a saiyan and  
not a 'weak human' as you call them."  
  
Vegeta smirked and Bulma smiled and him before tearing apart her steak.  
  
When finished Vegeta headed outside.   
  
"First, you need to learn how to fly." He stated quite calmly and hovered above  
the ground for effect.   
  
Bulma began to stretch out her new senses, especcially the one that let her sense  
ki. Or perhaps the one that let her sense how he was manipulating his ki.  
  
She furrowed her brow and watched what he was doing with the ether like power.  
  
"First, find your own ki, your ki will become as intament and as involuntary as  
breathing after awhile, but for now you have to find it." Vegeta lectured, his  
arms crossed across his chest in his trademark pose.   
  
Buruma eyes unfocused, searching for her own ki. It was ethereal and delighted  
in evading her grasp, laughing at her when she failed. However, this stalemate  
couldn't last for long and she cornered it and grabbed on. She looked  
up at Vegeta.  
  
"Next, center it in the core and essence of your being, make it part of you, something  
that will obey you."   
  
She cocked her head to the side, "Like binding to your soul."  
  
Vegeta blinked. "Something like that."  
  
"No, your ki is your soul and this just anchors your soul to your body." She theorized.  
"The bigger your soul. . ."  
  
"Woman, shut up." He growled. "And follow the instructions."  
  
She closed her mouth with a snap and began to do as he asked. "This takes  
too long."  
  
"It will take longer if you don't SHUT UP." Vegeta pronounced everyword with  
deliberation, his mouth shaping them with care.  
  
She closed her eyes and sought to find her core, or her center. Bulma quieted  
her mind slowly, it was hard. It didn't want to be quiet. She traveled inward,  
taking the ki with her. Her mind was full of doors and places that begged to  
be explored, but she couldn't.  
  
There, her center. She mentally slammed into it at full speed, attatching the ki  
with brute force. The mental image began to glow with pale orange power. She  
shoved her eyes open.   
  
Vegeta nodded. "Now that you know where your core is, this won't be so hard. Power up."  
  
She looked at him oddly.   
  
He sighed. "Gather your ki into one mass inside your being."  
  
She turned her mind inward again.  
  
"It often helps if you are extremely angry or sad or happy or. . . you get the  
picture." He muttered.  
  
She snorted. "So if I get royally pissed at you, for once you won't mind."  
  
"I don't usually mind when you are angry with me."  
  
"However, I can't find a reason to be mad so. . ." Her features  
darkened as she remembered Yamcha. She gave a roar and orange flames  
leaped around her and she opened her eyes. "Is that better?" She shoved  
herself off the ground and floated up to look at him eye to eye.  
  
"You are a quick learner."  
  
"I know." She smiled.  
  
He unwrapped his arms, "now that we have the very simple basics down." He threw a   
punch at her, which she dodged mid air, only to run into his chest. He grinned  
down at her. "Fight me."  
  
"I don't know how." She shouted at him.   
  
He sighed and came around behind her, "Like this." He positioned her fist and wrist.  
"Differnt angles, bring different results, but that is how you hold a punch."  
  
She nodded and dropped to the ground.  
  
He appeared in front of her. "Punch me in all the different ways you can think of and  
I'll block them."  
  
She began to do as he asked and watched carefully as he defended himself, he  
abruptly switched to offensive and she was forced to block as he had been doing.  
  
They stood facing each other, only their arms moving.   
  
Vegeta began to speak again, on full teacher mode. "If you are going  
to do any battle that involves your feet, stretch out. In fact, I recommend  
you stretch out completely when you get up in the morning and try to stay  
warm all day."   
  
She blinked her eyes once, not trusting moving her head, however she was forced  
to as a fist came for her jaw.  
  
He smirked. She wrinkled her nose. "So how long do we do this?"  
  
"Until you get it right." He growled.  
  
She laughed. "Yes, teacher."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Bulma leaned back and cracked her back and looked over at her lab partner, the  
flame styled hair had creases in it from where he had ran his hands through it  
so many times.  
  
"Vegeta. . ." She groaned in pain. "I think that is enough for one evening."  
  
He looked over at her and gave a trademark smirk. "Tired, woman."  
  
She shook her head, "Sore."  
  
"That's to be expected."  
  
She glared at him.   
  
He turned back to his screen and chuckled. "I actually think that the only way that  
you will be able to use coruscads if they are small. Well, tiny really. That way  
you can fit in a processor and other circuitry into the modules."  
  
"Too bad we don't have any that small." She said in mockery. She stood up  
and walked over to stand behind him, resting her hands on his shoulders and  
looking over him.  
  
"I think I could have some shipped here by interstellar in a few days." He rubbed his  
eyes. "It is possible, I do still have my scouter after all and that wouldn't require  
me to contact anyone too important."  
  
She looked down at the top of his head and made an odd face. "Vegeta, why do  
I feel that you are hiding something?"  
  
"Because. . ."  
  
"why. . ." She strung out in a lilting voice. He looked up at her and frowned.  
  
"It's not important woman."  
  
She shrugged. "I guess I can drop it for now."  
  
"Good."  
  
His tail had unwound from his waist hours ago and had been lying limply behind  
him. It twitched and sought out Bulma's tail, intertwining.  
  
They both muttered curses and tried to disentangle themselves with little  
success.  
  
"Do tails always have minds of their own?" She grimaced, finally getting it  
away from his.  
  
Vegeta by now though was on the opposite side of the room and refusing to  
look at her. "Yes." His voice was thick and supressed.  
  
He wrapped it around his waist firmly and jumped out the window, vanishing into  
the night.  
  
Bulma sighed. "What is that all about?" She wondered outloud before turning  
things off and closing the building.  
  
She took a quick shower and collapsed into bed.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Bulma wasn't sure where she was, it wasn't earth, it remotely  
looked like earth.  
  
She peered around at the gardens she was in and her body began  
to move. She saw many new strange flowers and the sun was red  
causing them to be many shades she had never seen before, but  
that might have just been her vision. She had never recalled  
seeing the colors that were in her sight at the moment.  
  
A voice was carried on the breeze and she caught a whisper of it.  
  
"This class is a picture of the legendary Super Saiyan, painted for  
us by his mate, the great artist. . ." The woman droned, her  
voice only mildly excited or enthused.   
  
Bulma creeped up to the class to hear what they were saying.   
  
A young male voice piped up. "Is this what Prince Vegeta will be?"  
  
The teacher took a few moments to answer. "If he trains hard enough, maybe,  
remember the royal family has been trying to attain this power."  
  
"I don't think he will do it." Came a piping feminine voice.  
  
"He is only a young boy, Areta." The teacher chided.   
  
"That is exactly it, he is a BOY, Vegeta couldn't fight his way out of a paper  
bag."  
  
Bulma wanted to break into the clearing and throttle the young girl.  
  
A few of the boys chuckled nastily. "Yeah, he is so weak."  
  
The teacher finally spoke up. "Enough class. Time to get on with  
the lesson."  
  
The children paid no heed. "Yeah, a third class has more sense than him."  
  
Bulma backed away from the bushes, not wanting to hear anymore, and  
finally took a look at her body.   
  
She was VEGETA!! A much younger Vegeta, but still Vegeta.  
  
"The way you talk is treason, young man." The teacher said coldly.  
  
The boy must have stood up. "You know it is the truth, and we all  
know who's fault it is."  
  
"Yeah." Another sneered.  
  
"The Queen's, she is corrupting him."   
  
"And she is so ugly, that white hair and violet eyes, not like  
a true saiyan at all."  
  
Bulma realized that this must be a class of older children, teenagers even. She  
wondered whether or not they were spitting back what their parents said or  
if this was their own opinion. Then her heart grew heavy, not even his own  
people had faith in him or respect for him and his mother.  
  
"The Queen is a white class, rare, and should be respected for her abilities."  
The Teacher admonished. Then pulled out another picture. "This is the mate  
of the first super saiyan-jinn."  
  
"Blue!" A girl shreiked in laughter. "Her hair is blue."  
  
The teacher smiled. "Yes, the mate of the first super saiyan-jinn was also  
an exotic or as we call them today, white class."  
  
Bulma skittered out into the royal gardens and headed into the general  
protection of the palace, slipping in a side interest. The body she  
was using didn't even notice the trappings of the palace, but she did.  
  
Artwork and staturary filled the halls, paned windows let in the afternoon  
sun, dark woods and a musky scent filled the hall. She caught whiff of  
something spicy, it stood out from the heavier scent of the halls. Her  
body stopped and headed after it, coming stronger as it got nearer.  
  
"Vegeta." A soft voice soothed.  
  
The body broke into a run and buried his head into the woman's  
chest, bursting into salty tears. Bulma's first impression of this  
woman was white, white clothes, white hair. She felt a hand  
rubbing her back and she looked up into what could only be the  
face of Vegeta's mother. They had the same ears, she decided and  
the same mouth.   
  
"Why don't they believe in me, mom?" He hiccuped, scrubbing his face  
with his sleeve.   
  
His mother patted the area of the coach next to her. Bulma finally  
realized why she hadn't motioned for her lap, she was pregnant.  
  
"Everyone is just tense, 'Geta." His mother smiled, it lit up her  
eyes and Vegeta kicked the side of the divan chair she was leaning  
on. "Frieza is becoming more insistent with your father and so  
everyone below him is feeling the strain."  
  
Bulma looked closer, noting the circles under her eyes and the  
hollowness to her cheek bones. 'Including you.' She thought. Wondering  
what had put this much strain on her.  
  
"Is that why you and Daddy yell so much." Vegeta said sadly.  
  
His mother nodded and wrapped her arms around him. "Yes, it is."  
  
"Stop fighting mommy." He begged. "I can't stand it when you two yell."  
  
Bulma didn't imagine the pain in her eyes, and knew that Vegeta had missed it.  
  
"I'll try, 'Geta." She smiled sadly and Bulma knew that there was no way she would  
back down from any fight that King Vegeta offered her.   
  
Vegeta brightened a bit. "Good, cause you know that it isn't good for  
my baby brother."  
  
"And you will be the best big brother there is." The woman smiled warmly at her  
son and Bulma felt her heart breaking.  
  
'He never had a chance.'  
  
"Woman, what is going on here?" A gruff voice came from the doorway. Bulma watched  
as the queen tensed and relaxed.   
  
"I was just talking to our son, Vegeta." She said calmly.  
  
The king grunted. "Vegeta, report to the training rooms."  
  
The woman gasped. "VEGETA, have you lost your senses?"  
  
The look the king gave her was cold and Bulma noticed that these two  
had obviously loved each other deeply, once.  
  
"Get going, son."  
  
She scrambled out of the room and down the halls, the voices of his  
parents ringing in Vegeta's ears.  
  
Bulma entered what had to be a training room, virtually because there was nothing  
there, except a dirtpacked floor and walls.  
  
She took her place with a line of children, much older than herself, and she  
looked around nervously, quite sure that Vegeta wasn't showing anything at all.  
  
"You are late."  
  
"Sorry Sir." Tumbled out of her mouth. Bulma winced.   
  
"Where were you?" The trainer growled down at him/her. Bulma winced, his excuse  
would get him killed.   
  
"The king just found me sir."  
  
"Answer the question."  
  
"With my mother sir." Vegeta stood straight and dared the captain to do anything.  
  
The next thing that she felt was the wall hitting her back. She hid a glare. 'He  
was doing nothing wrong.'  
  
"That is a lousy excuse for not being on time." The huge man growled.  
  
Vegeta kept his mouth shut. The other kids snickered at him and he  
wrestled with anger and embarrassment. He was the prince. He stood   
up shakely and walked back to his place in line, head high.  
  
More laughter tinged his ears. He growled in the back of his throat.   
Curse words that no child should know were going through his brain and Bulma  
laughed slightly in amusement.  
  
Vegeta folded his arms over his chest as soon as he was back to where he started.  
The captain threw his arm out at him.   
  
Vegeta went flying through the air again, making no move to defend himself. His  
eyes dead. Already he was losing emotion and feeling.  
  
Bulma switched moods, and soon felt despair. 'Fight him, Vegeta.'  
  
"Fight me, boy." The captain snarled. "Or have you no honor."  
  
Vegeta stood up and shook himself off. His eyes had started to snap in rage, and  
Bulma could feel his ki raising.   
  
Vegeta's tail unwound from about his waist and he smirked, his arms were still crossed.  
  
"Pathetic." He sneered. His anger shooting his ki up to new heights. Vegeta  
didn't bother with ki flames, those were for show.   
  
Scouters began ticking as he powered up. "I was wondering why my father sent me here."  
Vegeta snarled.  
  
The captain refused to back down. "Get back in your place soldier."   
  
"Bow to me, imbecile and I'll think about it."   
  
Bulma inwardly shook her head, who was this, and were was the vulnerable boy  
she had seen but minutes ago.   
  
The captain glared at the miniscule prince. Vegeta raised in the air  
and began to form a ball in one hand. His tail wrapped itself around his waist  
and he glanced at every single student.  
  
"Are you so stupid to throw that?" One mocked and Vegeta stiffened, it  
was the same boy from the history class in the gardens.  
  
Vegeta smirked and let it fade. "Nah, it would be a waste of energy, I'd  
rather do this."  
  
He blurred out of sight and knocked the captain to the floor. Vegeta  
landed and looked down his nose. "This is how you adress me captain."  
  
The captain's hand shot out and Vegeta easily dodged. His scouter taking  
the reading off the captain. He nodded and knocked him across the room.  
  
"Improve yourself captain and let someone else teach these nitwits." He  
cocked a head in the direction of the sparring class. He gave another  
smirk. "I expect you to be in training room one tommorrow to meet your  
new teacher."  
  
"You princeling." The man snarled.   
  
Vegeta turned to him and crossed his arms again and smirked. "You wish."  
  
He exited the room and walked down the hall proudly, until he reached his  
rooms. Where he collapsed on the bed and began to shake. Bulma didn't  
blame him for shaking, he was only a young one. She looked around  
his room.  
  
Models of spaceships and aliens dotted the shelves, saibamen seeds in a   
container on the bookcase, full of textbooks and war stories, she could  
read them from here.   
  
A box of clay and a half finished sculpture took up a corner of the room,  
the most messy place of all. On the other side was a stringed instrument  
and stacks upon stacks of musical peices. On the walls for decoration  
were swords and other sorts of weapons, pictures of the super saiyan and  
what must be famous saiyan's took up the spaces between them.   
  
The bed was hard, as if even while sleeping the prince wasn't allowed  
comfort. But what it had for lack of comfort it made up in looks, the  
materials were the best, they felt like cotton and had the look of satin  
silk. Slashes of red and blue along with the same dark wood that lined  
the floors of the halls were the primary color scheme of the room.  
  
Vegeta rolled out of the bed and looked into the mirror. His eyes  
were red and puffy, so he splashed some of the water on his face.  
  
He headed towards the corner with the sculpture and sat down in front  
of it, removing his gloves and manuevering the clay around with his  
bare fingers. Bulma shuddered, it was cold against her skin. Who was  
this Vegeta?  
  
The door banged open and the prince jumped.   
  
A very angry King of Vegeta Sei stood there and from how Vegeta gulped,  
Bulma knew he was going to get it.  
  
"Father, I can explain. . ."  
  
"Enough of your foolishness, Vegeta."  
  
There was a crack and a sense of falling.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Bulma jerked awake, her sense of equilibrium off. She  
relaxed and lay her head back on the pillows. "Only a dream."  
  
It was still dark and she looked at her clock. "Four oh nine, AM." She  
grumbled, rolling over. "Great, just great." She tossed and turned  
for a while before looking back at the clock. 4:14, it said in red letters.  
  
She growled and resisted the urge to throw it across the room. She hopped out  
of bed and chose some clothes for the day, but first she went through  
a whole regiman of stretches that Vegeta had shown her.   
  
"I can't believe this," She growled under her breathe as she padded down  
the stairs, careful not to wake up anyone else.   
  
She entered the kitchen.  
  
"So, you can't sleep either." A dry voice came from the table and Bulma  
blinked.  
  
"No." She shrugged. "I had an odd dream."  
  
He snorted. "I'd concur, but then all my dreams are odd."  
  
She hid a yawn behind her hand and grabbed an apple from the fridge. "Well,"  
She took a bite. "Then we'll just have odd dreams together."  
  
Vegeta nodded and took a sip of whatever was in his cup. "So, since we  
are up so early, what do you want to do?"  
  
"Well, we could train, work on the project or you could explain a bit  
more about the saiyan-jinn."  
  
"Depends on what you want to know." He muttered.  
  
She gave him an evil grin. "All of it."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bulma stretched and prepared herself for another attack. Something  
was bugging the back of her mind, but wouldn't clear. She  
dodged the two ki balls that were sent her way and threw a few  
back at him and followed them up with a few punches and kicks.  
  
"Changing gravity to two hundred gees." A warm female voice came from  
the walls, and Bulma glared at her training partner.  
  
"This is going to hurt," she muttered, before plummeting to the floor, managaging  
to crouch into a fighting stance and not be sprawled on the floor.   
  
Vegeta laughed. "You must admit though, we are making great strides."  
  
Damn him, he was still floating.  
  
"Give your ego a rest, 'Geta." She snarled back.  
  
"Ego." He sputtered. "That was a statement of fact."  
  
"Then how come you are still flying."  
  
"Bulma, you've only been at this two weeks." Vegeta groaned. "You are doing  
wonderful, especcially for someone with so little training."  
  
Bulma shook her head. How was she to explain that her dreams were more frequent  
and she woke up with fighting moves dancing in her head. Ones that she had to try  
on the saiyan-jinn prince, who would often show her a counter or variation.   
  
Thinking of the saiyan prince she dodged out of the way and began to use him as a target, cross  
punching bag. His strange behavior had settled down and while his tail liked to wrap around her  
still, he had more control over it and she was oddly missing the feel of it.  
  
"I need to get stronger." She growled, shaking all thoughts of his pecular behavior  
out of her mind.   
  
He didn't laugh and delivered a move that she hadn't seen yet and she careened across the  
room, barely stopping before hitting the wall. She used it as a kick board to get back at him.  
She filed away the new move for future reference.  
  
Vegeta however wasn't in the place he had been a moment before and caught her about  
the waist, slamming her into the ground.   
  
She moaned in pain.   
  
"Gravity off." He barked.  
  
"Returning to one gee in five, four, three, two, Gravity one initiated." The same voice  
spoke.  
  
Neither moved from the floor and Vegeta moved to kneel beside her, instead of on her. She  
rolled over to look at him.  
  
"That hurt, damn it." She cursed, between taking gasps of air.  
  
"Of course it did, it was supposed to. No one is going to coddle you on the battlefeild  
Bulma." Vegeta snapped back.  
  
"I don't expect them too." She used her elbows to raise herself up and smiled up at them.  
"I was just stating the obvious that it hurt." She raised her eyebrows and batted her  
lashes.  
  
Vegeta shook his head. Neither really realizing how close they were. Her tail decided to play.  
It wrapped itself around his wrist and jerked him foward, releasing him as soon as he was  
off balance. Vegeta barely caught himself on his hands, one on either side of her, his body  
angled.  
  
"Are you trying to tell me something?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow.  
  
She shook her head in denial, but neither of them believed it. His tail was  
still wrapped around his waist. Bulma's legs were slightly bent to keep her balanced  
and his tail went around her thigh.  
  
"Only if you are trying to do the same." She whispered. She cursed inwardly and wished  
she knew more about tail etiquette, all she knew about it was that wrapping itself around  
opposites was a sign of affection, but how deep of an affection she had no clue.  
  
His eyes drilled into hers and Bulma clenched her hands.  
  
'She wouldn't want a man like me.' He thought. 'Not her.'  
  
Bulma cocked her head to the side, and leaned upwards, almost as if she was reading  
his mind. "Don't think like that 'Geta." She murmured against his lips, before  
pressing down.  
  
He managed to roll over so that he as on the bottom and pressed her to him.   
  
She leaned out of the kiss, sucking his bottom lip. He stared up at her, confused.  
She smiled down at him and brought her hand up to caress his cheek, he and she flinched  
at the same time, and she hissed in pain. He broke out of his revery with a start  
and gently manuvered her beside him before kneeling again.  
  
He gently picked her up and walked out of the GR and towards medlab. Once there  
he placed her on her feet and began to prep the tank. She stared at him in confusion.  
  
He looked back at her. "Are you going to undress or shall I do it for you?"   
  
She blushed and went behind the screen she had put in there, clothes flipped over it  
and a towel vanished.  
  
She walked out.  
  
He finished punching the last button and turned just as she made it to him. He frowned.  
"Will this undo the genetics?"  
  
She laughed slightly. "No. Not if your using the regular formula, they are my genetics now."  
  
"Good." He moved over to the side and offered her a hand in. She didn't drop the towel  
until all the connection were applied and the respirator was on her face.   
  
He shut the door and she pressed a hand against the glass as the tank filled up. The  
last image she saw was him pressing the glass back.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yamcha jumped out of the sporty red convertable he had just parked in Bulma's  
drive and walked briskly to the door.  
  
He rang the door bell and was slightly taken aback when a wet, pissed Vegeta answered.  
  
"Hi, Vegeta, is Bulma here?"  
  
Vegeta blinked and cursed inwardly. "She is indisposed at the moment."  
  
Yamcha refused to move. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Vegeta almost threw up his hands in frustration. "She is in the regeneration tank. So,  
go away."  
  
"You have been beating her."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I do no such thing, there is a difference between training and  
beating, sometimes though training involves being beaten to a bloody pulp, but that  
is her choice and none of my affair.  
  
Yamcha began to turn red with rage, his hands clenched at his sides. "I should kill you."  
  
Vegeta brushed off the threat. "With what?" He snorted. "Even the woman is stronger  
than you."   
  
"You have been beating her, and I bet she'll have the bruises to prove it."  
  
There was a long beeping noise from the direction of the medlab.   
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Somehow I doubt that." He walked  
off in the direction and Yamcha stalked after him.  
  
"We'll see, why else would you put her in the regen tank."  
  
Vegeta snorted. "I don't know, tell me." He said caustically and  
rolled his eyes.  
  
He grabbed the towel from a chair by the door and kept walking straight to  
the tank.  
  
That should have warned Yamcha right there, but no, he still came on.  
  
The door hissed open and Vegeta methodically began to remove connections and  
only after he was finished did he hand her the towel.  
  
Her hand rested on his shoulder as she came out. She hadn't even noticed Yamcha  
yet, who staring slack jawed at the fact she was in NOTHING but a towel and  
didn't seem to mind.  
  
"I feel much better."  
  
"You stink." Vegeta muttered and grinned as he ducked under her slap.  
  
"I think I can tell that for myself. Thank You."   
  
She saw Yamcha out of the corner of her eye and still keeping a hand on Vegeta tested  
her legs methodically. Her tail whipping behind her, in deep thought.  
  
Yamcha hadn't noticed that, yet.  
  
She looked over at Vegeta slyly. "A shower does sound nice. Care to join me?" She  
winked at him.  
  
He gave her a look. "I would accept, except I think that the weakling would take  
offense."  
  
She pouted. Her tail wrapped itself around her thigh. "You are no fun."  
  
Bulma took a step away from Vegeta and towards the shower.  
  
"Where did he hit you?" Yamcha croaked out.   
  
She closed her eyes. "I am fine Yamcha, he didn't kill me." She gave Vegeta  
a sly glance. "Not that he doesn't try."  
  
Vegeta snorted and gave her a push towards the shower.   
  
"All RIGHT," she shouted. "I get the damn hint Vegeta. Yeesh, I'm going, I'm going."  
She stumbled toward the shower and Vegeta grumbled something under his breathe before  
swooping her up and carrying her there himself.  
  
She broke into a fit of laughter, "Put me down you big oaf."  
  
Yamcha glowered. "Do as she says, Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta twitched his tail and dumped her into the shower, she hit her rump with  
a slight yelp. He turned the water on to full and she cursed.   
  
Vegeta snickered and blurred out. Slamming the door behind him as he went.  
  
"JUST YOU WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU 'GETA!!"  
  
"And Kami forbid, what would you do?" His voice was amused.  
  
"Bulma, get a grip on yourself." Yamcha yelled.   
  
Vegeta winced and took a finger to his ear. "She can hear you just  
fine. Quit with the theatrics woman and get clean."  
  
He heard her cursing and muttering in both japanese and saiyan-jinn. Outlining  
all sorts of crude tortures and punishments upon him if she ever caught him.  
  
"That one is pretty cool woman. I'll have to remember that."  
  
"VEGETA, STOP EAVESDROPPING!" The door was whirled open and  
Bulma flared her ki to get dry, her tail whipped around her waist, holding  
up another towel. "And make yourself useful. I need some clothes." Her voice  
returned to a more modulated level.  
  
"I am not your servant, woman." But he was already heading towards the house. He  
knew what she really wanted, alone time with Yamcha. She didn't have a clothes  
fetish anymore, modesty was now a foriegn word, well, most of the time.  
  
Bulma watched him go with a smirk on her face. Then turned to Yamcha.  
  
"How have you been Yamcha?" She smiled warmly. "You haven't been around  
in, oh, two, three weeks."  
  
"I want to know what is going on here."  
  
Bulma blinked and making sure the towel was secure, began to braid  
her still ridicously long hair. "Well, an experiment mal-functioned  
and turned me into a saiyan-jinn." She watched him curiously, seeing  
if he would swallow it.  
  
"Why?" He demanded.  
  
She shrugged. "I am having fun and Vegeta gets something else to beat on." Not really  
answering his question.  
  
Yamcha pounced on her statement. "So he is beating you."  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes. "We are training partners." She walked past him. "Come on. He  
should have been back here with clothes by now."  
  
"I think we should wish to change you back."   
  
"That would be a waste of a wish." She whirled at him and growled. "I like being this  
way. I am having the time of my life." She paid no heed to the curious stares  
of Capsule Corp employees going from building to building. She drew herself up,  
looking terribly regal in her towel. "In fact, I am proud of being a saiyan-jinn. There  
is a lot more to us than fighting."  
  
"What, now being a human isn't enough for you?" Yamcha curled his lip. "Do we disgust  
you as well."  
  
Bulma refrained from slapping him. "No, I know what good humans have and can do." She  
snarled. "I haven't forgotten who I was, but what is more important to me is who I am."  
  
"Oh, really, who is that?" He asked sarcastically.  
  
"I am the first elite exotic class saiyan-jinn Bulma." She hissed. "I am head engineer  
of the science department."  
  
"You are also demented." Yamcha yelled. "You have never been part of saiyan culture, how  
could you be part of their so called science wing. Saiyans have no science, they are  
cold, ruthless murderers."  
  
"We have science and a history eons longer than yours." She spat, somehow making  
her words more forceful by not yelling. "Our most ancient history is passed down by  
ledgends and artwork from the begining artists. Our science is based on a technology  
you would not understand and our social structure is beyond your pea like brain. I am  
a first class, that means I am the best in my feild and my planet." She hissed.  
  
"It isn't hard to be the best, when there is nobody else." Yamcha sneered.  
  
"I am an elite as well. That means I have great power, and even the potential to  
become the legendary, the super saiyan." She said with great satisfaction.  
  
"You were and are human Bulma. There is no way for you to do such a thing."  
  
Bulma crossed her arms and unwrapped her tail from her waist. "Genetics don't lie."   
  
He made a grab for it, but she whipped it out of his reach so fast that he felt the air  
of its passage.   
  
"Don't you dare touch my tail." She hissed. "That would be the right of my mate, not  
you."  
  
"I am your boyfriend, Bulma. Doesn't that mean anything to you anymore?"  
  
Bulma looked up into the air and seemed to think about it. She looked back down,  
there was a grin on her face. "Nope. Not a thing."  
  
His jaw dropped.   
  
"You see, we don't have the concept of boyfriend/girlfriend. There is only mates or singles."  
  
"You are a human Bulma, of course there is that concept." He pointed out.  
  
"Oh, I understand the concept. My head just doesn't accept it anymore."   
The wind made a few stray locks whip around her head. "And I am a saiyan-jinn."  
  
He glowered at her and sighed. "You need to see a psychiatrist."  
  
She shook her head, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Vegeta with his arms  
crossed leaning in the doorway, her clothes dangling from his hand.  
  
He nodded to her and tossed them in her direction. She caught them mid air.   
  
"Psychiatrists won't help what I firmly believe, Yamcha." She examined the  
clothes. She sighed, as usual there was no undergarments. "Barbarian." She hissed  
in his direction. She had two choices, running around in a towel or putting  
the clothes on in public.   
  
"You need help Bulma, let me help you. Vegeta has beaten you into believing  
that you are a saiyan." He pleaded.  
  
"You want me to prove to you that I am 100% saiyan." She growled. "It's pretty  
easy, saiyan's don't understand the concept of modesty either." She dropped  
the towel and began to get dressed.  
  
He had chosen a training outfit, that told her he wasn't through with her torture for  
the day. She slipped the tanktop on after the pants and glared at Yamcha, her tail once  
again whipping about her waist. She humphed and stalked towards the house.  
  
"There better be food in there." She called.  
  
"How can you eat so much and keep your size three waist?" Vegeta snickered.  
  
She shoved past him into the darker, and cooler kitchen. Swirling the towel and  
smacking him on the butt as she went past. "Don't ask such foolish questions."  
  
Yamcha was still standing in a daze, trying to get over Bulma's little display.  
  
Vegeta's laugh at Bulma's backtalk got his attention and Yamcha hurried towards  
the house.  
  
"You have lost your mind." He hissed at her and grabbed her arm in the kitchen.  
  
There was a short flying sensation and a hard knock as he hit the floor with  
a groan/muffled curse.   
  
"Don't touch me." She hissed.  
  
"Do as she says, she's hungry." Vegeta intoned. Neither offered him a hand up and he  
struggled to his feet alone.  
  
Yamcha glared at the other man. "How would you know that?"  
  
"Since she just got out of the regeneration tank AND she hasn't had lunch yet." Vegeta  
raised an eyebrow. "Her metabolism has risen, rather significantly."  
  
Yamcha snorted and turned back to Bulma. He missed Vegeta shaking his head. Not  
that he would have heeded it anyway.  
  
"Bulma, baby."  
  
"I am not a baby, or even remotely close to it. I am a grown woman." She slapped  
things down on the table and headed for a carving knife.  
  
Vegeta intercepted her hand as it was about to close around the handle. "I'll cut  
whatever you want, but you are not to touch anything sharp or glass." He ordered, lowly,  
looking into her eyes.   
  
She nodded reluctantly and instead grabbed the peanut butter jar and a bag of chocolate  
rounds.   
  
She turned back to Yamcha. "Deal with the fact that I am a saiyan-jinn and if you don't  
like it well. You can kiss my big toe." She nodded for emphasis.  
  
Vegeta bit back a laugh. She went on. "So that Vegeta could boot you over that river of  
tears."  
  
Vegeta did laugh and began to quarter apples. "That would be a show to see."  
  
She whirled to him and began to poke his shoulder, "cut the fruit for  
the salad, and stop making sassy remarks."  
  
He snorted, "I do not make sassy remarks."  
  
"Stay out of this Vegeta!" Yamcha yelled.  
  
"I always love having first row tickets to a lover's spat." Vegeta mumbled.  
  
"WE ARE NOT LOVERS!!" Bulma yelled. Her ki rising and her hair begining  
to float.   
  
"A million apologies, oh free and single woman." He gave a short bow.  
  
She shot him a glare and then turned it back to Yamcha. "Do you understand?"  
  
"No, I don't." He glared back.   
  
Bulma and Vegeta sighed at once.   
  
"What is so hard about this?" Bulma mused. "I am a saiyan-jinn, therefore, I  
have a tail, my ki has risen and so on and so forth."  
  
"You forgot the telepathy." Vegeta pointed out.   
  
Bulma smirked. "That was in the so on and so forth."  
  
"So you can also turn oozuro and blow this planet to bits." Yamcha yelled.  
  
"She won't do that." Vegeta shot at him. "I am going to teach her how to control  
her oozuro state."  
  
"When there is no moon." She shot at him.  
  
He rolled his eyes and offered a sexy grin. "I knew there was chink in my plans, oh well,  
I'll have to use Nappa's technique."  
  
He ducked and rolled as she began to throw chocalate at him, his hand grabbing a few rounds  
and munching them.  
  
"And when were you going to do this?" She placed the rounds on the table and dove down  
after him.   
  
They wrestled on the floor until he got her in a death grip. "When I felt like it." He  
'answered.'  
  
"That is no answer and you know it."  
  
"We haven't reached that stage in training yet."  
  
"Yet. . . being the key word in that sentence right." She grumbled from her position.  
  
He nodded and let her up.   
  
"Good." She brushed herself down.  
  
"I'll kill you before you do that." Yamcha glowered.  
  
"If I can control it there would be no need to kill me." Bulma shot back.  
  
"Then I'll just take your tail." He threatened  
  
He wasn't prepared for the two snarls that came from the saiyan throats or the  
combat croaches.  
  
"I'll find a way to do it." Yamcha began to back up. "Believe me, I won't let you  
destroy this planet."  
  
"Threaten me again, human. And I'll take your tongue." Vegeta growled.  
  
Bulma slid out of her croach and gave Yamcha a look. "Note though Vegeta, it  
was a threat, not a promise, a threat you can't go through with."  
  
"My statement was a promise however." Vegeta snarled and showed his fangs.  
  
Yamcha nodded at him. He turned back to Bulma. "You'll come to your senses."  
  
She smirked. "My senses tell me that I like who I am now." She sniffed  
the air delicately. "However, at the moment the smell of male testosterone is  
almost overpowering. Vegeta, quit it."  
  
"Then tell him to go."  
  
Bulma was beginning to lose control, she was hungry, a tad tired, of Yamcha  
and his attitude that is and well, she was hungry. Did she already say that?  
  
"Leave Yamcha, and think about what I said."  
  
Yamcha walked foward and kissed her forcefully. Bulma's eyes narrowed  
and she broke apart from the kiss, Vegeta's growl plain in her ears.  
She punched him through the open door and followed after him, picking  
him up by the back of his collar she dropped him into his car.  
  
"Get out, Yamcha. Don't come back until your brain is screwed back on  
right."  
  
She leaned in and turned the key in the ignition and backed away before  
he could blink.  
  
A few seconds later, a squealing of tires announced the departure of the baseball star.  
  
Bulma watched after him, her face set in a smirk. She dusted off her hands and spat.  
  
"Vegeta, you better have some food ready. I need to get the taste of him out  
my mouth." She shouted at the house.  
  
"How strong do you want your drink?" He called back.  
  
She walked into the room. "As strong as possible."  
  
He grinned at her. "I think I'll join you."  
  
She laughed.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was a few days later and Bulma had had some time to think about what happened  
that day.  
  
She looked up at the ceiling. "What in hell is wrong with us?" She muttered. She  
was still having dreams, sometimes she remembered them, other times she had  
vague impressions or something stood very clear in her mind. One particular  
detail that stood out was a picture of a female saiyan, that was of all things,  
blue in coloration.  
  
This was just frustrating her, then there was Vegeta, he was begining to   
confuse her. For instance, all the tale play, or the way he was so protective  
of her around other males. She couldn't quite comprehend it.   
  
There was also times that she didn't understand her reactions to him, like  
the whole shower deal, or the kissing that they shared. She had started that  
if she remember correctly, back when she was still 'human.' Her face  
wrinkled in disgust.  
  
She closed her eyes. She had nothing against humans, but she couldn't  
help but feel contempt for the woman she once was, weak and pathetic.  
Vegeta probably would tell her differently and point out the fact that  
she was the only one who stood up to him and how she, for being  
so weak in the strength department, helped in every fight and helped  
them win. She knew the arguements, if only she believed it sometimes.  
  
She growled with frustration, she couldn't get Vegeta out of her mind. He  
haunted the few dreams that she remembered in detail.   
  
"What are you doing to me, Vegeta?" She whispered to the ceiling.  
  
A creak on the bed told her that she was no longer alone.  
  
She looked over and stared into the black eyes of the saiyan no ouji.  
  
He smiled slightly and traced a finger down her jaw. "I have no clue." He  
whispered back.  
  
She had to do something, she had to prove something to herself.  
  
She lunged and caught his lips with hers, hands trailing down his sides. Realizing  
just then that neither of them were dressed. But by the time she really thought  
about it, it no longer mattered.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
She rested her hand on Vegeta's chest. The other was up by her collar bone,  
tracing a mark that had never been there before.   
  
Somewhere in their passion lovemaking, he had bit her, and she knew that if she  
traced the same place on his neck, her own bite marks would be felt.  
  
Vegeta wasn't asleep, but staring at the ceiling, just as she had earlier.  
  
"This changes everything." He rumbled.  
  
She smiled and brought up her lips to kiss his. "I don't care."  
  
"No, you have to see something. We've mated, no it's deeper than  
that, I felt your emotions, and saw your past when we bit." His voice  
was hoarse. "We've bonded."   
  
She smiled into his eyes. "And I am all right with that."  
  
He looked at her disbelievingly.   
  
She kissed him more deeply than before. "You see, I felt that I deserved  
someone like Yamcha and you taught me differently, and you felt that no one would  
love you for you and let us just say. . . I couldn't care less about you position."  
  
He searched her eyes and she opened her mind to him. To show that she was only  
speaking the truth. "I love you, Vegeta, for the caring, funny, protective, " her  
voice turned husky. "Seductive, sexy man that you are. The crown that comes with  
you could be called a fringe benefit."  
  
Vegeta stared at her as if she was demented, but could feel it between  
their minds.  
  
He gulped. "It seems that my mother was right."  
  
"Never doubt a woman, especially if your mother is a prophetess." Bulma smirked.  
  
He mirrored her smirk. "Well, I love you for who you are, stubborn, loud, beautiful,  
dare I say gorgeous, intelligent, strong. . ."   
  
He leaned foward and kissed her again, their tales rubbing together, making them moan.  
  
She panted. "I never thought that you of all people could say that."  
  
He grinned. "Don't get used to it, it is a one time deal."  
  
She brushed her nose with his. "Liar."  
  
"I love you." He whispered.  
  
"Know you are proving me right. Perhaps you aren't as contrary as some people  
think." She murmured.  
  
He grinned. "We should get dressed."  
  
"Join me in my shower this time." She pouted.   
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
A few nights later  
  
The phone rang and Bulma reached over and groggily picked it up. Vegeta  
muttered and rolled over, placing his head under his pillow.   
  
"Hello." She yawned, sitting up. A gleam came to her eyes and she picked  
up Vegeta's pillow and hit him with it.  
  
He yelped and glared at her.  
  
"Hi, Bulma." ChiChi's voice was chipper.  
  
Bulma almost groaned. "ChiChi do you have any idea what time it is?"  
  
"Weeellll, no, but Yamcha has gathered all the dragon balls and I thought  
you might want to be there when he made his wish."  
  
That woke Bulma up with a start. "Stall him, we are coming."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Vegeta, wake up." Bulma snapped at the figure next to her.   
  
"Bulma, are you carring the cordless." ChiChi asked, confused.  
  
"No." Bulma was picked her clothes from last night off the floor and   
Vegeta was scrambling for clothes as well, he had picked up his mate's  
fear from the bond.  
  
"The phone doesn't reach to Vegeta's room Bulma." ChiChi said logically.  
  
"It doesn't matter ChiChi, I'll explain later, stall Yamcha, now!"  
  
Bulma hung up the phone and streaked out the open balcony doors, Vegeta hot  
on her heels. They headed straight up to the look out and arrived just in time  
to hear him summon the dragon.  
  
Bulma stared at Vegeta helplessly.  
  
"I AM THE IMMORTAL DRAGON, WHAT IS YOUR WISH?" Came the gravelly roar.  
  
Yamcha opened his mouth. "I wish. . ."  
  
He never finished because Vegeta knocked him over. Bulma looked up at the immortal  
dragon and looked at her mate.   
  
Yamcha gasped something out, unfortunately the dragon heard it. He looked  
down at Bulma and stopped, her face was contorted in fear and anger, her  
body trembled. Her mind was screaming no.  
  
The dragon chuckled. "I cannot grant your wish."  
  
The gathered fighters looked at each other in confusion. Bulma sighed in  
relief. She rose in the air and looked the dragon in the face. "Immortal  
Dragon, I wish that I and my mate be super saiyans."  
  
The Dragon shook his head. "You must earn that right."  
  
She sighed in exasperation. "So much for the easy way." She grinned.  
  
"Nothing worth it is ever easy, little one." Dragon rumbled.  
  
Bulma nodded. She stared down at her mate and back at the dragon.   
  
"Then I wish to meet the spirits of the legendary saiyans and Vegeta's mother."  
  
"Just you." The dragon raised a brow ridge.   
  
She laughed. "And Vegeta with me of course."  
  
The dragon laughed with her. "You show great wisdom. Your wish is granted." He  
boomed and dissappeared into the sky.  
  
Bulma landed next to Yamcha and gave him a dirty look before turning to Vegeta.  
  
He was looking at her strangely. "That was an odd wish."  
  
"I have a theory." She said vaguely.   
  
He rolled his eyes. "You and your theories."  
  
"Shut up, generalist."  
  
"Specialist."  
  
"Concieted."  
  
"Stubborn."  
  
"Proud."  
  
"Vain."  
  
Their eyes were locked but there was no real malice to their words. She  
leaned foward and placed a soft kiss on his lips.   
  
"Ahem. . . daughter." Vegeta's mother crossed her arms.  
  
Bulma giggled. "Sorry."  
  
The first super saiyan came up and looked at Vegeta, his mate on his arm.   
Vegeta's jaw dropped in shock as he looked between them and his mate.  
  
Bulma grinned. "See, I was right."  
  
The first super saiyan and Vegeta rolled their eyes.  
  
"Rub it in for all you got, girl." The first super saiyan's mate giggled. "He's   
cute."  
  
Bulma laughed and others came and introduced themselves. All the different people from  
Vegeta's walls in his room and more.   
  
She didn't notice that Vegeta had his tail wrapped around her until about half-way  
through introductions. The female warrior that was talking with them chuckled.  
  
"We saiyans are a possessive lot, Bulma." She shook her head. "My mate has been with  
me for thousands of years and even he still growls when I am around other men."  
  
Bulma laughed.   
  
Vegeta looked a bit chagrined.   
  
"Think if they were fully solid." Bulma clucked.   
  
Vegeta groaned and put his face in her shoulder blade.  
  
His mother just chuckled. "Poor 'Geta."  
  
The other warriors were standing dumbfounded in the middle of the ghostly group.  
  
Dende cleared his throat. "Bulma, why did you wish for this?" He gestured.  
  
The murmurings of the ghosts got quiet and Bulma cleared her throat. "I wished  
to ask for some advice and some knowledge."  
  
Dende and the others blinked. Only Piccolo/Kami/Nail didn't seem affected.  
  
Bulma turned to the gathering, she had met most of them. "I wish to know of  
the Saiyan-jinn, first person from the people who lived through the times, not  
through the history so carefully indoctrinated into saiyan children."  
  
The ghosts whispered amoung themselves. This was a novel idea. Bulma took out an  
small coruscorad. "I wish to recreate the crown of Vegeta-sei, and to do that  
I must have the history."  
  
Vegeta stared at his mate, slack jawed in shock. "Bulma." He whispered.  
  
She placed a finger on his lips. "I am doing this for you." She smiled. Then  
leaned foward and whispered into his ear.  
  
Vegeta barely refrained from crying and hugged her tight. "I don't deserve you."  
He growled hoarse.  
  
Bulma leaned back and kissed him roundly.   
  
The first super saiyan and his mate grinned at each other. "This is one for the  
history books."  
  
She nodded.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Bulma was sitting in Vegeta's lap and rolling the coruscarad around in the palm  
of her hand. Her head against his shoulder, and her hair cascaded down  
her chest to the ground where it puddled.   
  
The only ghosts left was the first super saiyan, his mate and Vegeta's mother.  
  
Yamcha was glaring at all of them.  
  
"Why didn't he grant my wish?" He grumbled.   
  
The saiyan's heads snapped up. Goku and Gohan's had thoughtful looks on their  
faces, as they had heard all the history as well, and Vegeta's was full of  
rage.  
  
"Are you that stupid, human?" He snarled, tail twitching.  
  
Bulma laid a hand on his thigh. "Vegeta." She murmured, in quiet entreaty.  
  
Vegeta shot Yamcha another glare, but held his tongue.  
  
"You were going to kill her, Yamcha." The low melodious voice of Vegeta's  
mother spoke. "And if you killed her, you would have killed my son as well."  
  
Yamcha turned his burning gaze to her. "How do you know that?" He furrowed his  
eyebrows and narrowed his eyes.  
  
Vegeta's mother laughed. "The body can only take so much stress, even if it is  
a saiyan-jinn, changing her back would have killed her, and with his mate dead,  
first Vegeta would kill you and them effectively kill himself in some manner."  
  
Vegeta's arms grasped Bulma tighter to him and he growled low in his throat. "She  
speaks true." His anger rolled off of him in waves, his ki high enough that he  
should be creating flames of power, but he wasn't.  
  
Bulma purred in an attempt to calm him. He relaxed only slightly, and rubbed the  
side of her face with his.   
  
"It should have worked." Yamcha muttered darkly.  
  
The first super saiyan laughed. "If it had worked, I can almost bet that she  
would have changed herself back."  
  
Bulma nodded. "I still have the documentation."  
  
"I thought you said it was an accident."   
  
Bulma blinked. "Well, I then even document accidents, don't I?" She said tartly.  
  
Vegeta chuckled, his chest vibrating. She tried to get closer to him.  
  
The mate of the first super saiyan snickered. "You two are so cute."  
  
Vegeta glared. "You two weren't and aren't much better, at least according  
to the histories."  
  
They made faces and Vegeta's mother laughed. "Don't be ashamed of it, children."  
  
"We haven't been children in a long time." Vegeta stated dryly.  
  
Bulma snickered, "Oh, not for several decades at least."  
  
"Be quiet woman." He growled in her ear, and it caused tingles to race up  
and down her back, she shuddered.  
  
She changed to subject quickly. "'Geta, you promised that you would teach me  
to go oozaro." She pouted.  
  
Vegeta shook his head, his chin brushing against the crown of her head. "You  
are stubborn."  
  
"You can't talk, my son."   
  
Goku blinked. "I wish I could remember Vegeta-sei like you two." He nodded  
at the two living saiyans, sitting in the middle of the pale colored forms of  
the ghosts.  
  
"If wishes were fishes." Bulma muttered under her breathe.  
  
Vegeta's mother took a deep breathe. "There is a way to reverse the damage. However,  
it takes complete trust on the matter of the participant and great control by  
the repairer."   
  
"Kakorott, you may not even remember Vegeta-sei, but Yardat-sei." Vegeta pointed out. "That  
is where you were training."  
  
All of them blinked at him. Vegeta shook his head. Bulma slapped him lightly. "Answer  
the unasked question 'Geta."  
  
"I kept tabs on all soldiers in my peer group, I only lost track of him after he  
left Yardat, and I was a bit to preoccupied at the time to care."  
  
Yamcha couldn't help but sneer, he was walking a thin line, but was bitter. "With  
what, women, or maybe mass murder."  
  
"Quiet human." The first super saiyan snarled. "Freiza has been around for thousands  
of years, even I have tasted his power."   
  
His mate quickly reached out and patted his arm, her orange eyes worried. She turned  
to Yamcha, and the others who were also paying close attention. "Survival is  
all one can do under Frieza."  
  
"All one could do." ChiChi pointed out. "He is dead now."  
  
"I find that very hard to believe, ChiChi, mate of Kakarott. He has been around  
so long it is difficult to remember that he is no more in this dimension."  
  
Picollo grunted and Dende nodded. "I can understand."  
  
The two ghosts looked at him appreciatively. Vegeta's mother smiled.  
  
"I have no doubts that he is dead, I have seen him in the underworld."  
  
The other ghosts raised eyebrows at her.   
  
"I was called upon to cast judgement on him on behalf of the Saiyan-jinn race and  
for Vegeta-sei." She stated matter of factly. Her face darkening in anger.  
  
Gohan leaned foward. "What did you judge?" He asked easily.  
  
"That, child is not for you to know."   
  
Gohan grinned and leaned back. "I didn't want to know anyway."  
  
Vegeta's mother stood up and brushed imaginary lint off her robes. "I should  
be going, there are ceremonies to conduct."   
  
Bulma stood up and Vegeta got to his feet after her. It was odd to watch  
his mother hug him and he actually not complain about physical contact.  
  
"I love you my son. Remember our code." She whispered. Most of them hearing  
her.  
  
"I will mother." He nodded. No tears escaped, but his eyes burned. "I will  
miss you."  
  
She took a step back and in turn enveloped Bulma in a hug. "You are a good   
match daughter, look after him."  
  
"He needs it." Bulma snorted. "I am glad I met the woman that Vegeta holds in  
such high esteem."  
  
Vegeta's mother took a step back and vanished like mist being hit by the  
sun.  
  
The first super saiyan nodded at Vegeta. "You are close, grandson." He grinned.  
"Very close."   
  
Vegeta cocked his head. "Then I shall work harder."  
  
All the mates of the saiyan-jinn shook their heads, amused. Their eyes finding  
each other, choking down giggles.  
  
Their mates glared at them. Their faces turned wide eyes and innocent. "What?" They  
said at once.   
  
Bulma hugged the mate of the first super saiyan. "We shall someday see you on the  
other side."  
  
"Make it a long time in the future please, I don't think heaven could deal with  
more powerful mischeif makers." She grinned.   
  
She took a step back and faded away. The only one left was the first super saiyan-jinn."  
  
He looked at Kakarrot, then at Gohan and nodded. He turned to Vegeta. "There   
are others alive."  
  
Vegeta nodded. "I know."  
  
"Do not fail them." He stated before fading away.  
  
"I won't." Vegeta whispered and his hand intertwined with Bulma's.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Picollo gazed at the two saiyan jinn. Vegeta and Bulma were still on the look out.  
Yamcha had left in anger a few minutes ago. Gohan was standing next to him.  
  
"Sensei, are they together?" Gohan nodded at Vegeta and Bulma.  
  
"Obviously." Picollo said dryly.  
  
Gohan grinned. "Good."   
  
Picollo looked down at his student. "It is good."  
  
"They are good for each other." Gohan stated matter of factly. Still  
at the stage in childhood where one spoke without thinking.   
  
Picollo nodded slowly and gave a slight smile. "True."  
  
ChiChi was exclaiming about something with Bulma and Bulma was  
rolling her eyes in amusement or irratation, Picollo wasn't sure.  
  
Dende came over to them. "The history of the Saiyan-jinn is much different  
than the galaxy supposes."  
  
Gohan twitched with pride. "I am glad to know I come from such people."  
  
The two nameks laughed. His happiness was written in his features and his  
tail twitched as a puppy dog's.  
  
Their eyes widened. 'Tail?'  
  
"Gohan, your tail, it's grown back."  
  
Gohan frowned and reached back and grabbed it. He examined it and  
gave it a slight tug, wincing in pain. "Yeah, I guess so."  
  
Vegeta looked over at him and winked, pointing at his father.  
  
Gohan's eyes widened, even his father's had grown back. "Dad, look! Your  
tail." He called.  
  
Goku looked over his shoulder in confusion. His tail waved at him.  
  
ChiChi looked worried. "It has to go. I don't want my Goku turning into  
a big hairy ape." She almost screeched.  
  
Bulma raised her hand up. "ChiChi, whoa. He can't. There isn't a full moon."  
She suddenly gave a sly look at Vegeta and he, who knew what that look meant, began  
to back up.  
  
"Woman. . ." He growled.  
  
"Besides, Vegeta could teach him to control it. He is going to teach me, so why  
not both Goku and Gohan. It ONLY makes sense." She glared at Vegeta until  
he nodded reluctantly.  
  
"Damn my mother some days." He growled.  
  
"And what does your mother have to do with this?" ChiChi squealed.  
  
Vegeta gestured. "She did the spell for the regeneration of tails. It is  
a usefull spell, but I am not a preist or a white class, so I can't do it. But  
she can, and she knows what a tail is to the Saiyan-jinn."  
  
Gohan bounced over. "Which means, what exactly?" His tone was curious.  
  
Vegeta looked down at him. "Well, brat, the tail is a source of our power  
and a source of pride, the better your tail is kept, the better you are."  
He waved his tail in emphasis.  
  
"Tails are also very sensative, but you know that Gohan." Bulma admonished. "So  
we must protect our tails." Bulma wrapped hers tightly around her waist and  
patted it slightly, but it wanted to wrap around Vegeta instead. She sighed. "and  
they have a mind of their own."  
  
Vegeta wrapped his arms around her. "I don't mind." He mumbled, his voice muffled  
in her hair.  
  
Goku's tail had already wrapped around ChiChi's wrist and waist at least once, ChiChi  
was eyeing it, not quite sure what to make of this.   
  
"Why does it keep grasping me?" She stuttered.  
  
"It is claiming you," Vegeta snorted. "His tail is saying that you are his  
mate and nobody else can touch you."  
  
ChiChi wrinkled her brow and watched Goku's black tail wave in the air. He was  
thinking about something and so it was reflecting his mood.   
  
"So when will we learn to control our oozuro state?" Bulma wheedled.  
  
Vegeta sighed. "Later. It is a bit too close to the conference for me to want  
to attempt it, and I want to do this one at a time. One raging monkey is enough, but  
four." He shuddered.  
  
Goku looked at Vegeta. "I don't understand why you are still only a prince."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I'm not. At least, not under the old code. There, however,  
has been no coronation or anything of that nature, so I am stuck a prince. Under the  
new code, however, I am still just a prince because I did not actually kill my father.  
Freiza did, and you killed Freiza, but you aren't king because you aren't royality."  
  
ChiChi's face relaxed. "So that is why you wanted to kill Goku?"  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I still want to kill Goku, but that is beside the point."  
  
Gohan was leaping ahead however. "So killing my dad is the only way you think that  
people will accept you as king, under both the old and new code." He babbled.  
  
Vegeta nodded. "Very good, brat. That is it exactly."  
  
"That is stupid." ChiChi said firmly.  
  
Bulma shook her head. "It isn't in way. How would you feel if only half of your  
people agreed with you that you are king? They would be more likely to kill  
you than obey you. It is just insurance that you will be accepted fully." She  
shrugged at ChiChi's enraged look. "It is only logical."  
  
"And good politics." Gohan spoke up. His mind whirling.   
  
Bulma smiled. "Yep." She stretched and disentangled herself from Vegeta's  
embrace.  
  
"It is getting dark." She observed. She let herself drop of the edge of the look out,  
her ki flared not ten seconds after she left, on it's way back to capsule corp.  
  
Vegeta shrugged. "I think that is a subtle hint." He rose up and took off after her.  
  
Picollo nodded to his pupil. "Let's go Gohan, we have training to do."  
  
Gohan nodded eagerly and they departed in another direction.  
  
Goku cracked his neck, then picked up his wife. "See you later, Dende."  
  
Dende waved at the last of the dissappearing visitors to his castle and  
shook his head.  
  
These were interesting developements to be sure.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
END END END CHAPTER TWO  
  
Okay, hmm, we are three Kb short, but guess what, it is close enough for me.  
  
Umm. . .what to say. I do not know how to spell oozuro, so thus all the different  
spellings, Let us see. . . oh, next Chapter.  
  
The CONFERENCE!!!! More Yamcha bashing or argueing I don't know and I think  
they shall learn how to go oozuru or o or whatever, I give up. Hmm. . .I'm still  
not quite sure of where exactly i am going with this but some ideas orig from  
this fic went to Just Between You and Me. . . so  
  
please review and read some of my other stuff.  
  
Later 


	3. saiyanjinn, saiyanjinn, saiyanjinn

A/N NOPE, don't own these characters.   
  
well, it has been a LOOONNNGGGG time since I updated this. So the first thing I must do  
is thank you for your patience. (which is a virtue that I don't normally posess)  
  
let us get on with it.  
  
Alien Love  
  
by RingPrincess  
  
Saiyan-jinn Saiyan-jinn Saiyan-jinn  
  
Bulma pushed her hair away from her face in an attempt to make it look less spikey that  
it really was.  
  
Two arms wrapped around her waist and a soft chuckle was made by a pair of lips  
that rested close to her ear. "Not going to happen."  
  
She snorted, but turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I had to at least try, these  
businessmen won't understand that I am an alien."  
  
"No you are not."  
  
"Vegeta, you know what I mean." She sighed.  
  
He grinned down slightly at her. "To them you are an alien now, before you were an alien to  
me."  
  
"Technicalities."  
  
"Well, it is TRUE." He protested.   
  
She shook her head at him and then burrowed it down into his chest. "I don't want  
to go out there."  
  
"That makes two of us." His chin was resting on top of her head and she didn't like  
the feel of the armor that seperated the two of them.  
  
"So why are we here again?"   
  
He snorted. "You own a multi-billion dollar company."   
  
"Oh, that is right"  
  
The early morning sun shone through the hotel window. The city was washed out in the pale rays.   
  
"Do we have to move?" Bulma said petulantly.   
  
Vegeta snorted. "We have a duty to fufill."  
  
Bulma sighed but made no move to detatch herself from his embrace. "Duty is highly overrated."  
  
He chuckled.  
  
------------------------  
  
A large oviod white object began to peirce it's way through earth's atmosphere. The touch of the  
fast moving object against the resistance of the layers of the atmosphere turned the nose of the  
object a bright glowing red. Sparks danced over the epidermis of the object creating small  
streaks of black admist the white. The ovoid continued it's head long descent towards earth, but  
the sparks were now coming out both sides, causing the oviod to slow down to more manageable levels  
of speed. This required intelligence, this required engines.   
  
The oviod finished its downward plunge and abruptly made a horizontal course heading, it hung in the air  
still for one moment, long enough for along the side portholes to be seen. Through these portholes stared  
a race of people, their very hopes pinned upon this world and the person they had come to see.   
  
The oviod raced for a landing position.  
  
------------------------  
  
Goku was eating a large breakfast, quite happily, food flying everywhere, tail wagging happily as it helped  
its owner by picking up chicken legs or cups. Chi Chi looked on somewhat amused but more appalled at her  
husband's lack of table manners. Something she had been trying to change for years, but had never been   
successful at doing.  
  
The example that Goku set was followed most dutifully by his son, whose mess while more contained was in  
no less porportion to his fathers and he ate almost as much if not more than Goku. ChiChi leaned over and  
rapped her son upon the head.   
  
"Gohan, tablewear." She barked.   
  
Gohan had the grace to look somewhat ashamed and picked up his fork dutifully, but soon put it down  
again for the fact he couldn't get enough food with it at one time. Chi Chi rolled her eyes and  
gave up once again, as she did every meal time that the family actually ate together.   
  
Goku shook his head. "ChiChi, Gohan needs to eat."  
  
"Unlike you, I wish for our son to have SOME manners." ChiChi said feircely, her eyes snapping   
fire.  
  
Goku sighed and let his good nature not take that as an insult to him, or tried anyway. "I'm sorry  
Chi, we'll try harder. Right Gohan?" He looked over at his son.  
  
Gohan looked up and narrowed his eyes, and raised an eyebrow in confusion.   
  
"Just say yes, Gohan." His mother said tiredly, sure that Goku would forget his promise as soon as the  
meal was done.   
  
"Yes Dad." Gohan said dutifully and went back to shoving food in his face.  
  
Goku beamed. "See Chi."  
  
ChiChi placed her head on her hands. "No. I don't Goku." She looked up at him for a moment. "Maybe  
next time." She said sadly.  
  
Goku sighed and tried not to look hurt and went back to eating.  
  
ChiChi stared at her husband. 'Why can't he see that I am miserable? Doesn't he care?'   
  
However the two saiyan men went on eating as if nothing had ever happened. ChiChi shook her head  
mentally. 'No. He doesn't see it. Either that or he chooses to ignore it. Oh, Goku, I love you  
so and I wished you loved me the same way.' Her heart ached as she watched his tail wave  
around. A thought whispered to her. 'His tail says he loves you, his tail says you are his and no one  
elses.' Her mind retorted. 'Is that enough, he never says so.' The interior of her mind waged   
war. 'A saiyan rarely does, you think Vegeta tells Bulma he loves her.' ChiChi almost snorted  
aloud at that thought. 'Vegeta isn't capable of feeling.' 'You are wrong, he is capable of great  
feeling, but he doesn't say that he loves Bulma, he shows that he loves her.' 'I NEED to hear it.'  
Chi Chi wailed in her heart. 'I am not saiyan and I need to know that my Goku loves me from his own  
lips.' 'Then be patient.' 'I have been patient.' Her mental voice was waspish.   
  
This mental arguement wasn't meant to go on. Half way to his mouth a ham stopped in Goku's  
hand and Gohan began to choke on some grits. ChiChi, the only one who was still moving reached  
over and smacked her son on his back, causing him to finish swallowing and breathe again.  
  
"Dad, to you feel that." He whispered.  
  
Goku nodded, as his eyes stared into the distance. "A great many ki's and they are all powerful."  
  
ChiChi glared at the two of them. "You are not going."   
  
Goku looked up at his wife apologetically. "We have to Chi. What if they mean the world harm. I have  
to protect it."  
  
"Let someone else deal with it." ChiChi screached. "Why does it have to be you, Goku Son?!"  
  
Goku frowned. "If not me, who?" He tried to explain gently to his wife. He placed his hands on  
her shoulders, but she quickly shrugged them off.   
  
"Get your dirty hands off me Goku." She shouted. "Fine, go play hero, because Dende knows I can't  
stop you." She began dragging dishes off the table and throwing them into the sink. Her son and  
husband staring mutely at her back, she refused to talk to them. Goku looked over at Gohan who  
shrugged.   
  
"I'll be back Chi." He said gently.  
  
Ghi Chi ignored him and began to furiously scrub the dishes.   
  
"Chi?" His voice was troubled.  
  
Gohan headed outside silently. He didn't want to see his parents fight.   
  
Goku sighed and began to follow his son. He turned at the door. "You know I love you Chi. Yet, it  
is my job to save the world. I have to protect it and I have to protect you." He turned and  
left, taking to air right outside the door and flying off.  
  
Inside Chi sunk to the floor and placed her face in her soapy hands. "Oh, Goku." She half whispered  
half cried. "I don't know what to believe anymore."  
  
------------------------  
  
Two streaks of light, joined with five other streaks of light, creating a large sonic wave as they  
passed over villages. Shouting between them wasn't noticed by those who lived below. They cowered  
in their homes or those who knew cheered as the group commonly termed the Z-fighters zoomed by overhead.  
  
Krillin paced himself horizontally next to Gohan so that they could converse easier. Picollo and  
Goku were in the lead, with Yamcha, Tien and Chautzu holding up the rear.   
  
"So, who do you think it is?" Krillin asked.  
  
Gohan shrugged. "All I can tell is that they are powerful, and plentiful."  
  
Krillin began to sweat. "Powerful is what I got too. I hope they are on our side."  
  
Gohan looked over at the monk, noting his demeanour. "If their not. . ."  
  
"We are in trouble." Picollo's bass and gravelly voice said from ahead of them. "There  
are too many of them for all of us to take on. Even if we can count on Vegeta's and Bulma's  
help."  
  
"Bulma's help?" Yamcha scoffed. "Bulma has only been a fighter for less than a month.  
  
Tien frowned, still a bit behind the times. "Bulma isn't a fighter."  
  
Yamcha sneered and was about to launch into his view of events when Gohan waved him to hush.  
  
"We're here." Goku said and landed on the edge of the feild, a large ovoid ship in the middle of it.  
  
------------------------  
  
The owner of GalaCorp glanced sharply at the woman next to him. He vaguely remembered that her name was  
Bulma Briefs and she ran the large conglomerate of Capsule Corporation, however he thought she looked slightly  
different.  
  
Bulma was wearing a dark blue conservative business suit with a pale blue blouse. Her long aqua hair was  
in an intricate arrangement of braids upon her head and he could see a few orange crystals had been woven  
into the arrangement. Around her waist, instead of a belt that matched her suit appeared to be a belt the  
same color as her hair, and he frowned as he wondered what that meant, for Ms. Briefs was always impeccably  
dressed.   
  
The man sitting next to her was even more of an enigma. He had black hair that swept up from his head in a  
protrusion of spikes, that must have taken hours and a whole container of gel to achieve. He didn't wear  
a business suit, but rather armor of some sort with a cape affixed to the shoulder juts. He carried himself  
regally, as if the world should bow to him as a matter of procedure. The man refrained from snorting at the  
other man's delusions of grandeur. He turned back to the speeches and began to take precise notes upon his  
legal pad.  
  
After an hour or more of the current speaker, the director of the conference stood up behind the podium and  
rested his hands upon it. His face was cheerful and his blonde hair precisely combed. "It is my pleasure  
to announce the next guest speaker at the Twelfth Global Technology Conference. The Speaker hails from  
a company that has impacted our daily lives with her inventions. From her mind we have more space and  
even more freedom to move about as never before, wasted space can now be converted into more homes and  
businesses for the world to prosper, ladies and gentlemen, from Capsule Corporation may I present Bulma  
Briefs."  
  
Bulma smiled as she stood up, the mysterious man sitting next to her also standing. They both approached  
the platform and shook the director's hand before the man sat down and Bulma approached the podium.  
  
"Good Day, ladies and gentlemen of all companies." Her voice was rich and lilting. "Less than a month ago  
I was sitting in my laboratory stonewalled on the subject of crystal memory storage and communications." She  
raised her hands slightly. "Yes, even I get stonewalled sometimes." There was a ripple of amused laughter from  
the crowd. "However, the answer to my problem had been no more than two minutes walk away from me all along."  
She paused and looked back at the mysterious man behind her who was smirking. She shook her head slightly  
and turned back to the crowd. "In a move unprecedented before this, the man who held the answer to my problem  
GAVE me rights to use the technology that Earth so desperately needs. I will not tarry any longer from  
introducing the man to explain in theory how this technology works. Ladies and gentlemen, Prince Vegeta of  
the Saiyan-jinn empire."  
  
She stepped back from the podium and instead of shaking his hand gave him a slight kiss on the cheek, before  
turning the floor over to him. Prince Vegeta stood behind the podium as a man who was not entirely used to  
it but resigned to fate.  
  
Behind him a screen decended from the ceiling and a picture of Vegeta-sei intact and in all her glory  
revolved on the screen. Vegeta took a breathe. "In actuality I would like to point out to the esteemed  
Ms. Briefs that I am in fact Vegeta the Fourty-Ninth." He shrugged slightly. "Crystal communication and  
data storage was discovered in the reign of Vegeta the Third by a miner named Clementine." The audience  
gave a weak laugh. "Clementine however did not know what she had found." A picture of a woman with short  
dark hair and a brawny build smiled a the camera, in her hand she held up a rock studded with dots of shiny  
color. "She had stumbled across perfectly round gems, that when scanned confirmed themselves to be pure  
C-60. The gems were in a range of size from smaller than a pin head to larger than basketball." Vegeta's  
voice was factual, as an image of two of the C-60 gems phased onto the screen, one was shown actual size  
and blown up, the other, just actual size. "Clementine was certain that she had found the newest rage in  
jewelers gems. Happily she amassed quite a large fortune from the mine and died at a grand age of three hundred  
and twenty four. Perhaps one the oldest Saiyan-jinn ever to exist. The scientists immediately saw the  
potential of such a gem and began rigorous testing to see what the gems could be used for besides  
jewelery baubles. . ."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
ChiChi rose off the floor and glared at the door. "You love me Goku, but you always leave me. I am NOT first  
in your life." She wrinkled her nose. "And I don't call superhero a JOB."  
  
'Your jealous.' Her brain admonished her.  
  
"NO. I AM NOT JEALOUS!" She screamed to thin air.   
  
'Yes you are. Before Goku, you were Daddy's little girl and he was training you to become powerful. Then  
Goku comes along and piff, the training dissappears as do your dreams.'  
  
ChiChi's eyes widened, but her innerself wasn't done yet.  
  
'So you marry him. You tell him you love him and marry him, hoping that in return that he will love you  
and that he will TRAIN you, as your father wouldn't. He does. . . for a time. Then he becomes so much  
stronger than you and no longer has time to train you or the inclination.'  
  
"Even if this was true it means nothing." ChiChi glared at the ceiling.  
  
'However, there is a way to get training, if you followed it he would HAVE to train you.'   
  
"Perpousterous."  
  
'Aren't you tired of being left out and behind? Listen to me and you would never be left out again, but  
welcomed and included.'  
  
Chi Chi closed her eyes. "Fine, I'll listen, but that doesn't mean anything."  
  
'Oh, but it does. Think about it carefully, what did Bulma do?'  
  
ChiChi's eyes opened in shock. "You can't be serious, she said it was an accident."  
  
Her innerself snorted. 'And you believed her? Nothing that complex could be deemed anything near an  
'accident.' She also said she documented it.'  
  
"So you think that I should use this documentation to do the same change to myself." Chi Chi shook her  
head, "I am smart, but I am not that smart."  
  
'You do yourself a disservice.'  
  
Chi Chi sighed. "I don't think so."  
  
'There is no other way, unless you want to wait a year and be wished as a saiyan. Which would be rather  
painfull, here our way there is NO pain.'  
  
"Your crazy, no, I'm crazy." She shook her head. "I cannot be thinking this bullshit."  
  
'Crazy or not, it is the truth. Can you think of any reason against it?'  
  
"It is DANGEROUS!!!"  
  
'All things in life our dangerous, in a way having sex with Goku is dangerous, fighting is dangerous, hell  
even cooking is dangerous. Danger is nothing, let your fear go.'  
  
"If I do this, there is no garuntee it will work."  
  
'Yes, there is that, but if it doesn't work, no one will ever know.'  
  
"I might die." She stated bluntly.  
  
'Then they will ressurect you, Goku couldn't live on earth without his beloved ChiChi. Can you say the same about him?'  
  
ChiChi blinked but nodded. "I have already done so."  
  
'See my point exactly.'  
  
"Then I guess I don't have much a choice."  
  
'You always have a choice, you could say no.' Her mind admonished.  
  
Chi Chi sighed. "I could, but I won't." A determination long gone lit up her black eyes. "I am going to do  
this thing. If Bulma did so with little objection, then so will I."  
  
------------------------  
  
Vegeta trailed off, his last word hung in the air. "baubles." He started again, but sent an alarmed  
look over at his mate. She nodded and quietly raised her own ki as she felt him doing, weaving defensive  
sheilds around herself. "To their delight and astonishment, a science team dubbed 'Orange' for the color  
of gems they were assigned to test on, found that the C-60 gems could store massive amounts of information  
due to it's incredible structure. To their delight not only were they able to put data in, they were also  
able process and transmit it back out. 'Orange' contacted other teams and had them apply the same tests they  
had done upon the gems to gems of other colors. 'Blue' had the most success and also had the largest memory  
storage of any color, able to process information at six times the speed of any other gem color, no matter  
what the size." He paused for breathe, and was about to continue.  
  
There came a knocking at the door, a pattern that Vegeta hadn't heard in decades and instinctively his  
head snapped back and he barked an order. "Come."  
  
The doors swung inward, pushed by muscled of two muscular men in armor. Waiting for the door to open in  
the exact middle stood a woman. She had pale, short, white hair and instead of armor wore a white robe, which was cinched  
at the waist with a belt the same color of her hair. Her eyes were the pale blue of steel and her skin was  
a dark black, a sharp contrast with all the white.   
  
Her eyes travelled the distance between her and Vegeta at the Podium. Vegeta stepped around it and came beside it,  
Bulma stood up and traveled over to stand on his right, her gaze regally gaugeing the woman.  
  
The woman smiled. "Prince Vegeta." Her gaurds came to flank her and she slowly strode towards the stage.  
  
Vegeta frowned, but he nodded.   
  
"You have the look about you, Prince." The Priestess said smoothly, but with no deference that was due to the  
title.  
  
Vegeta smirked a bit and Bulma repressed a grin, her eyes dancing with amusement, the woman did not know how  
much Vegeta resembled his family line. Yet the lack of respect on the woman's part disturbed Bulma.   
  
It disturbed Vegeta as well. His dark eyes were slightly troubled about this fact. Would the events of his  
past be destined to keep repeating themselves? Hadn't he earned SOME respect, at least for enduring those  
years with Frieza in an attempt to keep his people safe? Not that it had worked. The old pain tore at him  
with sharp and poisoned teeth.  
  
Unconciously Bulma placed a hand on his shoulder, her body and mind reacting to his hurt and despair. :Vegeta,:  
she whispered to him. :I respect you.:  
  
Vegeta braced his innerself and turned a dazzling smile to his mate and patted her hand and turned back to  
the woman, still curious.  
  
"You have a name, I suppose?" He cocked his head to one side. "Priestess."  
  
The Priestess blinked, then narrowed her eyes. "Tread carefully and with respect oh Prince."  
  
Bulma growled low in the back of her throat. "Treat him with respect, Priestess and we shall treat you  
with the same. It was a simple question, please answer it."  
  
The Priestess turned to her. "You have no business here, Earthling. I suggest you stay out of this."  
  
Bulma sneered openly and Vegeta took his turn to growl. "Watch your tongue Priestess, my mate is as much  
of a Saiyan as I am, or do you forget who the mate of the first Legendary was?"  
  
"The mate of the first Legendary being a White Class is a myth." The Priestess glared.  
  
"Incorrect." Bulma glared at the woman. Her tail unwinding and twitching along the floor behind her. "I have  
met her and we are so alike it is like looking in a mirror."  
  
The Priestess sneered back at Bulma. "It is you who is incorrect."  
  
Another Saiyan strode up the concourse and he hadn't taken his eyes from the Prince and the Prince's mate.  
He glanced between them and noticed the bite marks upon their necks. He gulped, the Prince had bonded an  
Exotic class female and the Priestess was too tied up in her pettiness that she didn't notice.  
  
"My Prince." He began. The Priestess started.   
  
"Lord Fresno, what are you doing off the ship?" She barked.  
  
'Lord Fresno' bowed slightly to the priestess, "The people were wondering what was taking so long. It  
should not take so long to make such a simple request Priestess." His face darkened. "But now I see  
why, you may return to our vessel and I shall finish here."  
  
"I am doing perfectly fine." The Priestess said stoutly.  
  
"You doubt the offspring of your own sister in the faith." Lord Fresno spoke in even tones. "You do not give the Prince  
respect, nor his bonded mate. Return to the ship at once."  
  
The Priestess glared at him for a few more minutes before courtseying and sweeping out, taking her gaurds  
with her.  
  
Lord Fresno sighed as he watched her go. He turned to Prince Vegeta and gave him a warrior's salute, which  
Vegeta returned in wonder. Lord Fresno turned slightly to Bulma and bowed to her. Bulma smiled slightly and  
bowed back, a business suit was not something one could courtsey in.  
  
"I give my utmost apologies for Priestess Laundra's actions. She is, I am afraid getting senile, but she  
is the last priestess of the faith we have."  
  
Prince Vegeta nodded slightly. "Apology accepted. Perhaps she has too much power and so can get away with many  
things that otherwise she could not get away with."  
  
Lord Fresno looked thoughtful for a moment but brightened as he saw the picture displayed upon the screen. "So  
that is what you needed all those crystals for. We had wondered, but were unable to supply an answer. You are  
gifting another race." He appeared happy about such a thing. "It has been many years since the Empire has done  
such a thing."  
  
Bulma smiled slightly. "If your people are impatient, we should not be distracted by trivial things."  
  
"You are blunt, my Princess." Vegeta patted her hand.  
  
Bulma's eyes sparkled. "You should know that by now Vegeta, better than anyone else."  
  
Lord Fresno smiled. "It is a simple matter truly. Prince Vegeta, those Saiyans that are left in the galaxy  
humbly ask you for asylum on this planet that is called Earth."  
  
Uproar amoung the crowd, who had sat in shock through most of this, rang to the rafters of the building.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Nothing was moving outside the ship. The Z-fighters watched anxiously, a woman had come back, complaining  
under her breathe about young fools and had completely ignored the fighters that surrounded the ship.  
  
However she was their first clue that the people they were dealing with were Saiyans.  
  
The Z-fighters gathered together to confer.  
  
"I say kill them all." Yamcha yelled quietly. If such a thing was possible. "We can't let anymore saiyans  
loose upon the earth."  
  
"Some of them are children." Gohan objected, he looked excited, the way his tail was whipping about. "Some  
are no older than I am Yamcha, would you kill them as well."  
  
"They grow up to be the same." Yamcha said disgustedly.  
  
Goku looked over at him. "I am a Saiyan, does this not bother you?"  
  
"Your different Goku." Yamcha passed it off lightly.  
  
"How?" Gohan spoke up. "How is my dad any different? We kill the same way they do, we destroy with the  
same techniques."  
  
"But for a different reason." Yamcha blustered.  
  
Krillin was staring idly at the ship. "We are being watched you know."  
  
Picollo was silent, he and Kami were raging in an internal struggle. Nail could really care less.  
  
Tien sighed. "I hate to admit this but I have to side with Yamcha."  
  
"Since when was this a democracy?" Goku spurted out. "We will not kill them, they are here for a reason  
and I don't believe it is to destroy us."  
  
Gohan was being persistant. "The ends does not justify the means. The trouble is we never felt like we had  
a choice, these people had to be stopped. What would have happened if we had greeted Vegeta and Nappa with open  
arms rather than angry ki fire."  
  
"But what about Radditz?" Yamcha said with glee.  
  
"Misguided." Gohan defended. "He wanted my daddy, and was only using me. He never hurt me."  
  
"WE ARE BEING WATCHED." Krillin ground out.  
  
Yamcha defiantly gave the ship the finger.   
  
Picollo reached over and knocked his hand down. "Don't be a fool. I agree with Goku and Gohan. We shall  
keep watch for now." With that Picollo split in half and took aerial gaurd positions over the ship.  
  
Krillin sighed and turned towards the other. "Kami and Picollo have spoken. Who wants to go against them?"  
  
Tien and Yamcha glared at the short monk, who glared back because he knew that he was more powerful than the  
both of them.   
  
Goku looked at his son. "You help Picollo watch the ship."  
  
"Right Dad." Gohan took to the air and found a third gaurd position where he mimiced Picollo's stance  
completely. Goku grinned in fondness. He turned to the others.  
  
"Not all of them are here. There is one at the Conference Center, with Vegeta and Bulma."  
  
Krillin nodded. "So it is up to us find out what is going on."  
  
"No, it is up to me. I want you to stay here and keep Yamcha in line." Goku winked at Krillin.  
  
Krillin gave a slow grin. "Right."  
  
Goku blasted off towards the three ki's at the conference center and Krillin turned a hard gaze towards  
the other two fighters. "So, anyone up for a game of poker?" He then wiggled his eyebrows and took a pack  
of cards out from the folds of his gi. "Anyone at all?"  
  
-------------------------------  
  
ChiChi peered at Bulma's lab with a set of binoculars. She sighed, was there a way she could get inside  
and look through the files without being interrupted or detected for a number of hours. Scanning the surrounding  
scenery she noted with relief that all buildings on Bulma's side of the compound were dark, but there was still  
a risk from the other occupants.  
  
'There is always risk, love is a risk.'  
  
'Be quiet.' She hissed to herself mentally and eased out of the bushes. Her body was in prime physical shape, even  
after all these years and she made it to the doorway with no noise, avoiding cameras was the easy part. She  
only had so much time before they swung around again before she would have to duck away.   
  
Unscrewing the door panel, she stared at the wires and carefully traced where they went, looking for a motor  
or anything she could recognize within sight. With a sigh she pulled out a flashlight and a pair of wire cutters,  
even though it was early in day and the light was with her.  
  
As quick as she could without making mistakes she cut two of the wires and twisted them together, with a satisfying  
hiss the lab door opened with little fuss. Replacing the board so that cosmetically at least all would appear  
the same she headed inside and closed the door behind her with few seconds to spare.   
  
Thankfully Bulma liked windows but they were tinted so that no one could see in and she could see out. Chi Chi's  
flashlight beam roamed the interior of the lab. Filing cabinents seemed to be the best bet in her estimation.  
  
Clicking off the beam and returning it to her belt she strode confidently towards the cabinents. Bulma had once  
told her that she didn't put any cameras in her lab because she liked her privacy and didn't know if she could deal  
with 'eyes' upon her all the time. Chi Chi silently thanked her friend for making her job that much easier.  
  
"She won't thank you however, if you do this to yourself." She muttered. Inwardly her mind screamed. 'It is  
my choice and my decision, she did it and now I can too.'  
  
Chi Chi shook herself and opened the top of the large filing cabinent. "What would she put it under?"  
She began to read files. "Admantium, Aerostreams. . . . Deoxynucleaic acid, Depopulation, . . . wait a moment.  
Deoxynucleaic acid, DNA!" With unsteady fingers Chi Chi pulled the rather thick file. She closed the drawer  
and found Bulma's desk, she propped up her feet and opened the manila folder with great care so nothing would  
fall out.  
  
"As organized as ever." She muttered, "Explanations, studies, modifications,. . ." Her eyes lit up. "This  
seems a bit too easy, Bulma dear."   
  
She flipped to part labeled personal observations. "What was going on in your mind when you decided to do  
this Bulma, what were you thinking?"  
  
'It started as an experiment, comparing the DNA of a human male and the DNA of a saiyan male. However my thoughts  
lately have taken a surprising turn. I have begun to wonder if it would be possible to modify either the saiyan  
DNA to human DNA and vice versa.   
  
Bad news, according to my calculations, there would be no way to change Saiyan DNA to Human, however the same  
calculations project that I could change Human to Saiyan with an acceptable degree of risk. I have deduced  
a reason for this. It seems that the human body can only handle so much ki and is apt to destroy itself  
if there is too much ki running through it. Saiyan physiology with it's large appetite and tendency towards  
large muscle mass seems to make up for this lack, there is also the disturbing fact about their tales. I have  
heard that the Saiyan believes that his power resides in his tail. There may be some basis is actual fact in  
this old wives tale, no pun intended. However there is no way to prove my theory about change without a  
willing test subject.  
  
Personally, I am flummoxed lately. Perhaps I am spending too much time with Vegeta, he is enough to flummox  
anybody. It is disturbing, now that the earth is no longer in danger, I do not here from my friends anymore.  
I had the preconception that we should be together more because of peace. I have noticed that the others hang  
out together often, even just to spar, but I am nearly never included. I haven't brought this up to Vegeta  
or Yamcha, Vegeta could care less and Yamcha wouldn't understand. I actually feel quite used and unneeded.   
This is rather insulting and I know if I knew how to fight they would talk to me more. I am always interested  
in hearing them talk about their sparring but damned if I know I can't join them, and that turns them off from  
talking about it. If you don't belong to the family you don't get to play with the kiddies. I understand it  
but don't have to like it. So in the good spirit of this project I am going to test my theory about DNA,  
upon myself.'  
  
Chi Chi paused for a moment, looking up from the pages. There was no dates, but a more of a feeling of  
passing time. She hadn't decided this all at once. Chi Chi frowned. "She felt something like I do, but even  
more so, because I WAS once part of the group."   
  
'Eureka, I did it. The DNA modification is complete and to make sure I didn't do it wrong I applied the  
formula to the DNA of Krillin and to the DNA of Chi Chi, the same modifications appeard within their  
DNA as did in mine. It is a success. Now only to get Vegeta out of the lab, this should take perhaps  
six to eight hours and it is necessary to be rid of him. Are all Saiyans as dedicated as he is?'  
  
The journal ended there, there was no indication of success or failure. But one didn't have to record  
results when you could see them right in front of you. ChiChi grinned. "If I am correct, she has already  
done the work for me. Hmm...."  
  
She shuffled papers about until she found one labeled. 'DNA MODIFICATION: SUBJECT- CHI CHI SON'  
  
Another shuffling of papers found the procedure for begining modification. "Well, well well, what  
do we have here?" Chi Chi smiled, and her eyelids hooding her large black eyes.   
  
She placed the open folder on the desk and pushed away from it. Time to get to work.  
  
----------------------------  
  
The saiyan's clapped their hands over there ears. Everyone was yelling at once and their delicate hearing  
couldn't take it.  
  
Bulma winced as she took one hand off her ears and created a ki ball in the palm of her hand. It's orange  
glow caused Fresno's black/green eyes to widened. She threw it up above the crowd and exploded it with  
a large BOOM.  
  
The effect was like a gunshot had gone off. The scientists and business men immediately quieted.  
  
"RETURN to YOUR SEATS!" Bulma shouted. Her tail twitching behind her. She turned to the Saiyan and  
bowed slightly. "I am afraid that Vegeta and I are not the ones to ask about that." She held up  
a hand. "However, there is more than enough room for. . ."  
  
"Three thousand." Fresno said heavily. "We are the first ship to arrive, milady."  
  
Bulma nodded, and felt rather than saw Vegeta's pained look.  
  
"Three thousand." He whispered, he looked about to cry.  
  
Bulma wrapped her arms around her mate. Fresno closed his eyes in anguish, the prince was just beginning  
to feel what he felt everyday. "I'm sorry milord."  
  
Vegeta looked at Fresno. "It is not your fault that only," his breathe caught and he couldn't repeat  
the number again. "It is the fault of Frieza and he has been duly punished."  
  
Fresno nodded. "Milord, that is just a rough number of those WE could find. There still may be more."  
  
"Still, out of a society of trillions." Vegeta breathed.   
  
Fresno scowled mournfully but nodded. "I understand milord."  
  
"You can start again, Vegeta." Bulma whispered. "Three thousand is enough, there were less in the beginning  
and Vegeta," her eyes began to sparkle. "Do remember that saiyans are compatible with humans." Her lips twitched  
in a smile, "and those unions are strong unions."  
  
Vegeta smirked, "True. But not everyone will want a 'weak' mate, no matter what the children are like."  
  
Fresno sighed. "Milord, if I may interrupt. Who is it that we must see to gain assylum?"  
  
Bulma looked thoughtful and Vegeta watched her. She shrugged.  
  
Another ki entered the room, a familiar one. "Kakarrotto?" Vegeta cried.   
  
Goku grinned. "Hiya, Vegeta, Bulma. I think I have the answer to your question, Lord Fresno." He  
said in the direction of the ambassador, was the only way he could term the man in his mind.   
  
Bulma raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Well, you seemed in an awful hurry to not tell us."  
  
"Dende, who else?" Goku grinned and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Bulma slapped her forehead. "I am dense."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. :Yes, you are dense, but not in the way you mean. If you weren't dense, you wouldn't  
be physical.:  
  
:And you call yourself a generalist, Vegeta.: She glared at him.  
  
Goku looked back in forth between them. "Guys, you can sort that out later."  
  
"Who made you leader?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Enough, the both of you. Goku, would you kindly escort Lord Fresno to Dende, Vegeta and I have  
a conference to finish, and Vegeta in particular has a speech to finish." Bulma waved her  
hands in their direction in a shooing motion.   
  
Lord Fresno hid a grin and bowed to the both of them. Goku didn't hide his grin. "Okay, I take  
the hint. See you two later, Prince and Princess." He rolled his eyes and turned to Fresno. "If  
you'll follow me."  
  
"Hey, you are the one in charge." Fresno grinned.   
  
Vegeta snorted. "Get going, Kakarrotto, Lord Fresno."  
  
Goku gave them a jaunty wave and took to the air, the ambassador right behind him.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Gohan grinned down towards where the other three Z-fighters were playing poker. His head snapped  
up and he watched as two ki trails headed away from the city and towards a tower known to few.  
  
"There they go." He pointed out to Picollo.  
  
"Dende will be pleased to have visitors." Picollo muttered.  
  
"Dende is always happy to have visitors." Gohan defended. "He is only so old Master Picollo."  
  
Picollo grunted. "That was some speech you gave, Gohan."  
  
Gohan flushed slightly. "I have had some time to think about it."  
  
"Sometimes we old warriors need to be reminded that there are other ways of handling problems."  
  
"However there are some problems that you still need violence, you can't cure gangrene, you cut it out before  
it kills the rest of you." Gohan pointed out.  
  
"Like Frieza, young wise one." Picollo said amused.  
  
Gohan nodded. "And those like him."  
  
"And you tell the good from the bad?" Picollo raised a brow ridge in question. His attenna twitching.  
  
Gohan sighed. "The most I know would be a spirit bomb, but that is considered an attack." He looked over  
at Picollo. "There must be some way."  
  
"You will figure it oneday Gohan, I am certain."  
  
"If I don't, them someone else will." He nodded down at the game. "Who's winning?"  
  
"Krillin." Picollo answered without thought. He seemed far away.   
  
Gohan went quiet. "Master Picollo, do you think that I could make some friends with these saiyans?"  
  
Picollo sent his student a surpised look. "I don't see why not."  
  
"It is just, that mommy doesn't let me have any friends and it gets lonely out in the forest all by myself.  
Hiya dragon doesn't help all the time." Gohan looked over at Picollo seriously. "He just reminds me that I   
don't have any friends that talk back, or at least friends around my AGE that do so." Gohan sighed. "Hiya  
dragon is like a puppy dog." He fell silent.  
  
Picollo waited to see if he would say more and inwardly Kami cursed at him. 'I didn't know things were THAT bad  
in the Son home.'  
  
Mentally Nail sneered. 'You mean you never noticed it. I barely know them and I noticed.'  
  
'Silence the both of you, it is the past and we can't change it.' Picollo said coldly. 'However,  
even Goku had friends to help him, why shouldn't little Gohan be any different.'  
  
'Steal him again if you must, and steal other children with him for training.' Kami urged.  
  
'The parents?' Nail said incredously. 'You are daft old one.'  
  
Picollo narrowed his eyes. 'Not if I hired out my services for wilderness training.'  
  
'Gohan has HAD wilderness training.' Nail pointed out. 'Here and on Namek.'  
  
'Do you have a better idea?' Kami cried exasperated.  
  
'No, but in time I am sure I can think of one.' Nail said arrogantly.  
  
Picollo mentally rolled his eyes at the both of them. 'Go do it someplace else and not at the  
forefront of my mind.'  
  
The two other presences within him faded away still argueing and Picollo walled them out. He looked  
over again at Gohan, who was meditating now on something else. He shook his head slightly. 'I am  
becoming soft.'  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Chi Chi grinned in exaltation. The testube in its holder was an eerie purple color, nothing like the normal blue  
of a DNA solution. But she wasn't worried, Bulma's notes had made a point of this fact. The modified DNA  
formula wouldn't be the same as a normal one. Her formula had been orange in color, Krillin's green and   
Chi Chi's a purple. Which only made Chi Chi think that she had done it correctly.  
  
She sighed and turned to the next batch of notes, she had to modify the machine to actually make the  
modifications so it wouldn't reject her when she stepped into the tank.   
  
She opened the door of the med lab and nodded, the tank hummed under its own power. 'I can not have  
the tank failing halfway through a change or healing, that would be disaster.' Bulma had said when someone  
had asked her about the independent generator.   
  
Chi Chi looked at the diagrams and instructions in front of her. 'STEP ONE: Turn OFF the generator, dummy.'  
Chi laughed, typical of Bulma. However electrocution didn't agree with Chi Chi and she did what Bulma said,  
but going over and flipping OFF the generator.  
  
'STEP TWO: Open the right hindmost panel of the regeneration tank.'  
  
Chi Chi found a wrench and got back to work.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Goku landed on top of Dende's tower and looked around for the young Namek.   
  
Dende was nowhere to be seen, so he must be either in the castle or hidden somewhere in the gardens.  
  
"Who is this Dende?"  
  
"He is the gaurdian of our planet." Goku turned to Fresno. "Do not be fooled by appearances, ambassador."  
Goku headed towards the castle, but a man-like being stopped him before he could enter.  
  
"Mr. Popo!" Goku greeted the odd looking man.  
  
Mr. Popo bowed to Goku. "Friend Goku I am afraid that only the Lord Fresno may go beyond this point."  
  
Goku sighed. "Very well. Good luck Lord Fresno."  
  
Mr. Popo waved Lord Fresno through the doors of the castle leaving Goku outside to wait.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Fresno looked sideways at the black turban and pantaloon clad man. "What is.. . ."  
  
"No questions, young Lord Fresno." Mr. Popo said sharply. He pointed ahead. "Your destination lies  
through those two doors, I am afraid that only you can go there. I cannot help you."  
  
Fresno frowned, but headed towards the doors. He would not be afraid.  
  
He opened the doors with minimal effort and crossed the room. He felt that this castle was very odd, by  
all rights the entire structure should not exist, much less be so big.  
  
He approached a figure that seemed incrugously small, no more than a child. It had it's back facing towards  
him and so he could not see the face, but noticed he wore a tunic with an over vest, his neck was wrapped in  
what seemed to be an overlarge turtleneck collar.  
  
"You wonder about a many a thing, Lord Fresno and at the moment you wonder about me and my house and  
what you are doing here." It said in a voice to match the size of the figure, childlike.  
  
The figure turned around and looked up at him. Lord Fresno felt a jolt of anger, they had sent him  
to a Namekian CHILD!!!  
  
Dende cocked his head. "You are angry." He nodded, "good. But the main question is, will you ACT upon  
your anger?"   
  
Lord Fresno's eyes widened. The little brat was CHALLENGING him. A challenge of control, but a challenge  
none the less.  
  
Dende laughed. "Good, good. I like you Fresno." He cocked his head. "You have a question for me, and  
I have a question for you. So it is with all things."  
  
Lord Fresno blinked and bit his lip, he had a mission to perform.  
  
The child, no Dende smiled for no apparent reason, looking at him guilessly.   
  
"Dende, I am here to ask for asylum on this planet for the race of saiyans." Fresno said as slowly  
as he could.  
  
Dende laughed. "I am a child, Lord Fresno, but not stupid or slow." He took two steps back from Lord Fresno  
and steepled his fingers. He stared at Fresno solemnly. "Before I answer your request, I must ask you a   
question Lord Fresno." His attenai twitched. "If you, Lord Fresno could make any wish and be garunteed that  
the wish would come true, what would you wish?"  
  
Fresno stared at Dende, this had the feeling of a test. But was there even a correct answer?  
  
----------------------------  
  
If Chi Chi had been asked the same question at that moment, her answer wouldn't have been so long in  
coming. "Make me a saiyan, please," with the please tucked on as an afterthought.  
  
As it was, she didn't need to use a wish, because the tank was ready and hopefully so was she. Thankful  
slightly that no one was around, Chi Chi stripped of the clothes she was wearing. With a small feeling  
of misgiving and claustrophobia she stepped inside the tank, affixed the nodes and watched as the door  
closed, locking her inside. There was no turning back. An anesthetic in the air sent her to sleep as  
the fluid began to cover her face and she dozed inside the purple gel, held in by a tank made by  
Bulma Briefs.   
  
----------------------------  
  
Vegeta stepped away from the podium as the screen behind him ascended back to its resting place and Bulma  
came to take her place beside him.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to announce that the slide show behind you was projected using  
Capsule Corp technology, however it was run by a C-60 gem, known to the rest of the galaxy as a  
Coruscarad."  
  
A murmuring rippled through the crowd as companies scrambled to write down the pertinant information.  
  
"Furthermore, Capsule Corporation, who is fronting for Prince Vegeta would open the floor for bids  
on marketing and application of the technology entrusted to us by the Saiyan-jinn empire."  
  
"Bids will not be made at this time." Vegeta spoke into the mike. "They may be made after the conference  
is successfully completed and sent to your local Capsule Corp division office, which will foward them  
to us."  
  
:Thank You Vegeta.: Bulma sent him sarcastically, but outside she was smiling.  
  
:I think that you wanted a bit or r&r on this trip correct.:  
  
:Bastard.:  
  
Vegeta smirked.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Fresno felt trapped. Nothing was coming to mind. He looked up at the ceiling. "Nothing, Master  
Dende, I would wish for nothing."  
  
Dende broke into a big smile. "Thank You Lord Fresno, you have proven my judgement of your character  
correct. You may stay on our planet. I believe that Princess Bulma will be able to help you with  
accommadations and land. MR. POPO!"  
  
The door opened and smiled at the happy young child and the relieved looking ambassador. "Well done,  
Lord Fresno. Come now, Goku is waiting to escort you back."  
  
Dende smiled. "Do come and visit again, but next time I'll be sure to be outside."  
  
Lord Fresno laughed slightly. "I may just do that, young master Dende."  
  
Dende raised an eyebrow. "In title, to appease you etiquette, it is actually Gaurdian Dende. Say  
hello to Gohan for me." He waved at the retreating figures, giving them enough time to bounce out  
after them and not be seen. Dende was a child after all and there was only SOOO much time he would  
set aside to be serious.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Goku and Lord Fresno settled next to the large oviod ship. Fresno saw Vegeta and Bulma waiting outside,  
looking the ship over, and an older Namek and young saiyan child were floating over the ship, keeping  
watch.  
  
Goku waved them down. "Gohan, Picollo, Dende has. . ."  
  
"We know." Gohan grinned. "Dende contacted Master Picollo and well he told me and I. . ."  
  
"Told Vegeta and I." Bulma said as she approached Goku and Fresno. "Nameks make for efficient communication  
systems. But not AS efficient as a phone." She mock glared at the large Namek, then grinned to take out the  
sting of her words.  
  
Fresno shifted uncomfortably at the informalness of the Princess. Prince Vegeta was making faces at the windows,  
in which all the children had gathered and were giggling at the Saiyan Prince. Bulma without really looking   
sent a small ki blast which made him jump and yelp slightly, glaring over at his mate. The children were falling  
down in laughter at the plight of the Saiyan Prince, a few of the adults who could see were laughing as well.  
  
Vegeta growled at his mate and blurred out of sight, tackling her to the ground.   
  
Bulma giggled up at him. "That was for the little stunt back in the conference."  
  
His eyes lit up with an inner fire. "Oh, really. Hmm. . . I must think of suitable revenge."  
  
Bulma's eyes widened and she stared at Vegeta. "I don't like that look. Oh shit." She managed somehow  
to get out of Vegeta's grip and dashed off, only to find that everyway she turned Vegeta was in front of her.  
  
The Z-fighters were even laughing at her plight. Bulma glared at them when she had time. She was cursing Vegeta  
inwardly, which was only making him more determined to catch her.  
  
Lord Fresno shook his head at their antics and mentally reminded himself they were bonded. He strode up  
the open gangplank. "It is all clear. We have been given permission to stay!"  
  
The children were the first to pour out, followed by anxious mothers and fathers. The single saiyans were the last,  
Fresno stayed inside and grabbed the Priestess on her way past. "Priestess, we must talk."  
  
She was young, once you disregarded the white hair, her skin was smooth and without wrinkles. She glared at the  
Lord Fresno, rebellion etched in her very stance. "Lord Fresno."  
  
"Priestess, you must not antagonize Vegeta and Princess Bulma so. It is only through luck that we are able to  
stay here at all. I had to ask the GAURDIAN of the planet if we could stay."  
  
The Priestess' eyes widened. "This planet rates a Gaurdian."  
  
Lord Fresno nodded solemnly. "A young Namek, his counterpart is outside watching. The others do not treat them  
with the respect they completely deserve, so I have a feeling that they do not know COMPLETELY what a Gaurdian  
does."  
  
"I must agree." The Priestess nodded. "I will try."  
  
"Priestess, this planet has a way of humiliating you." Vegeta said with good nature from the doorway. "I  
speak from personal experience." He grinned slightly. "However, I ask you to remember this Priestess,  
I am NOT my father." His voice turned hard. "He is dead, praise Dende and I who have grown up without  
his influence am nothing like him."  
  
"Frieza?" The Priestess challenged.  
  
"I have learned better since." Vegeta said softly. "Death can do strange things to your mind." He gave  
the woman a quiet look. "Do not judge my mate and I before you truly get to know us. Bulma forgives your  
attitude, and hopes for better."  
  
"And you my lord?" She asked with a raise of an eyebrow.  
  
"Am reserving my own judgement." He saluted the both of them. "Welcome to Earth." He then grinned.  
"My mate and I must be going, I promised to teach her something and to get to the area I have chosen  
before dark we must leave now. Picollo and Krillin have offered to escort your ship to a place where you  
can set her down in safety to sleep."  
  
Fresno stared at the Prince. He appeared a bit nervous but expectant at the same time.  
  
"Thank You Prince Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta smirked. It seemed a continous expression. "Don't thank me yet. Stay inside tonight please. There  
are only so many ozuroo apes that I can deal with in one night."  
  
"By the way, how often is the moon full here?"  
  
"There is no moon, there once was. It might be wished back." Vegeta shrugged. "I doubt it. I am going  
to use a fake moon. Good Night Lord Fresno."  
  
"Good Night Prince Vegeta."  
  
With a swish of a navy cape Vegeta exited the scene. Fresno and the Priestess looked uneasily at each other.  
  
"Why would the prince have to teach the princess about going ozuroo?" Fresno voiced.  
  
"And what is this about wishes?" The priestess murmured back.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Even Picollo and Krillin were uneasy as they guided the ship towards a remote spot on Bulma's land. It was  
one thing to think about how Vegeta would train Bulma and Goku and Gohan to go ozuroo, but in actuallity.  
  
Krillin was scared to death. He knew Goku and Gohan had both gone ozuroo at least once, but Bulma never had  
and no one was sure of what was going to happen. The spaceship settled down with a thump and Krillin glanced  
over to Picollo, "How are they going to ensure that no one looks out and accidently see the fake moon?"  
  
Fresno waved them down. There was another warrior with him. "This is Lucette, perhaps you two could help us.  
We are going to place an opaque sheild over the ship." Fresno gestured at the bulky bundle that Lucette was  
holding. Lucette smiled, she winked.   
  
"Fresno is kind, it is really a large tarp but he doesn't want you to look down upon us."  
  
Krillin blinked and chuckled. "A tarp will work just fine. We'll all take an edge and gently place  
it over the ship, practical and economical."  
  
"Monks always being economical." Picollo rumbled.  
  
Krillin rolled his eyes and took the offered corner from Lucette. "And Nameks are always practical."  
  
"Always." Picollo took the opposite end and they rose in the air, dragging the large tarp with them. It  
billowed in the breeze of their own making. Krillin waited till the two Saiyans were at the same height  
he was and then made sure the tarp was taut and centered over the ship before heading downwards.  
  
Well, corner was a relative term. the tarp was in actuallity more like a large round parachute but would  
serve the same purpose. He found a large rock to seal his section of the tarp down and waited until all four  
had rocks upon theirs.   
  
He dusted off his hands. "There, but how are you two going to get in."  
  
Lucette and Fresno grinned. "We are going to join Vegeta. He might need some help training your saiyans  
and we thought we could be of assitance." Lucette winked.  
  
Krillin sighed. "That is good of you. Thank You, I was worried about tonight, but  
if Vegeta has your help."  
  
"We best hurry." Fresno gestured towards Lucette and took to the air. Lucette smiled again  
at Krillin. "Your welcome, I'll see ya later."  
  
The two saiyans took off into the clear evening sky.  
  
Krillin sighed. "I hope they are able to help."  
  
Picollo nodded. "I will keep watch here, you go back to Master Roshi's and get some sleep."  
  
"Thanks, Picollo."  
  
"Don't spend that money too quick now."  
  
Krillin smirked and waved back at him as he left.  
  
Picollo levitated into the air and took a classic lotus position and began to meditate.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
The regeneration tank fluid bubbled slightly, as it began to be replaced by air. Chi Chi's eyelids  
fluttered and she began to stretch.  
  
Once out of the tank she did a full body stretch and turned to look at it. "I need a shower."  
Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the shower unit and with a smile on her face decided  
that if she was quick she could be done and out of here, place clean and returned to original state  
in less than an hour.  
  
Her tail swayed happily behind her as she hummed a merry little tune.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Vegeta was about to make the fake moon and toss it into the air, his students were blind folded before  
him. However he felt the ki's of Fresno and another female warrior racing towards his position and  
he held off, curious.  
  
They landed with looks of relief on their faces and laughed quietly at the blindfolded figures looking  
in their direction as if they could really see them and not just sense their ki's.   
  
"This is Lucette. She said she wanted to help."  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Who said I needed help?"  
  
"Blimey, your majesty!" Lucette burst out. "You can't control THREE ozuroo state saiyans ALL on your own."  
  
Vegeta bit the inside of his lip, not wanting to admit that she was right.  
  
"Vegeta." Bulma spoke up. "Listen to her. I've had some misgivings about this myself, I feel much much  
better knowing at least TWO more experienced Saiyans are here."  
  
"Plus, your majesty." Lucette continued. "I am specially trained to teach how to control the ozuroo  
state. I am our cheif trainer, PLEASE let me help you."  
  
Vegeta nodded reluctantly. "Very well."  
  
"I know there is something you haven't thought about Your majesty. How will you get through their  
hazey minds?"  
  
Vegeta sighed. "I was going to get through to Bulma the old fashioned way, but I know Goku is the only  
one Gohan will respond to. I was going to leave Goku till last."  
  
"Gohan," Lucette turned to the younger demi-saiyan. "Do you have any close friends?"  
  
Gohan shook his head, he held back tears with force. Lucette's dropped jaw was thankfully hidden  
to everyone but Fresno and Vegeta. "A pet then?"  
  
"The closest thing I have to a pet is Hiya Dragon." Gohan said. "And mommy doesn't like me playing with  
Hiya Dragon."  
  
Lucette grinned, a kid with a dragon for a pet, one that he saw without permission couldn't be too bad. "All  
right, could you call Hiya Dragon here for us?"  
  
Gohan nodded. "I just have to call out to him with my mind, we aren't too far away from his normal territory.  
He shouldn't be long."  
  
Lucette's eyes widened. A pet that the kid could call with his MIND!! He must be a strong telepath then, and telepathy  
was a rare gift, at least strong telepathy. "You Goku."  
  
Goku shook his head. "No one I wouldn't trust not to kill."  
  
"Not even your mate." Vegeta said thoughtfully.  
  
Goku brightened for a moment then he seemed to droop. "No, we got into a fight today."  
  
Vegeta looked at his rival and wondered what it had been about, but had some hunch that it was about  
Goku fighting. "She most likely isn't the best choice. So we'll leave you for last then."  
  
Hiya Dragon very literally bounced into the clearing, and pounced on the little saiyan, licking his face  
and causing Gohan to giggle.  
  
Lucette watched Hiya Dragon and Gohan play for a moment. "I'm glad Saiyan brats are tough." She muttered  
to herself. "All right, that is enough Gohan, your dragon can let you up now." She turned to Vegeta.  
"Whenever your ready, your majesty."  
  
Vegeta formed a ball of white light in his hand, he threw it into the air where it hovered far above the earth,  
looking for all the world like a moon. The humans who saw it stared in amazement, they had missed the lesser  
light of the night.   
  
Vegeta stared at it and with a roar began to transform into his ozuroo form. His face lengthened and dark hair  
sprouted all over his body, his eyes turned solid red, he grew in height until he towered even far above  
the trees. Once his form was complete he looked down at the puny figures below him.   
  
Lucette bit her lip and kept from looking at the moon by sheer effort. "Describe what you did, Vegeta."  
She shouted up, "and then I am going to unblindfold Bulma."  
  
"I focused on a memory, in this case a happy memory, one about my mother," He smirked, "which seemed to  
transform into a memory of my mate."  
  
Bulma, down on the ground blushed as Fresno and Lucette roared in laughter. Lucette, one hand holding her  
side whipped off Bulma's blindfold and in between gasps told her. "Look at the moon, your grace. And  
think of anything but the fact you are changing."  
  
For a beginner, Lucette observed. Bulma didn't do too bad, she was able to keep her sense of self until  
about half way through the transformation, but once she transformed Vegeta moved in to get her under control.  
  
Lucette nodded, it was obvious to her that the Prince and his mate were more than good for each other, they  
were perfect.   
  
"Their bonded." Fresno said quietly.  
  
"That explains it. Gohan next."  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Chi Chi sighed and wiped the last of the oil off her hands. "There all done." She swept up  
the papers and headed back to the other room head down. She sorted through papers and arranged the  
folder as it had been when she found it. "Must be neat." She admonished. Her bun had long ago fallen  
out and black spikes fell down till about mid back. She flicked a spear shaped lock out of the way for  
a moment and heaved the cabinet open, care not to use too much force. That would be a disaster.  
  
With deft movements she placed the folder back and shut the cabinet, eyes sweeping the lab to make sure  
she had everything.  
  
Chi Chi checked her timepeice, and noted that she still had ten seconds until she could leave and not  
be detected.  
  
Ten seconds go by slowly when you are impatient to leave.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Hiya Dragon hovered in front of Gohan, keeping the now ozuroo boy calm. Lucette nodded to Fresno.  
  
"Time for you to change, Fres."  
  
Fresno rolled his eyes and half way through caught the moon. "Thanks a lot Luce," was the last  
intelligent thing Fresno said as a man before he transformed.  
  
Lucette grinned at the remaining untried saiyan. "Last chance, Kakarrotto to figure out someone  
to help you." Vegeta had let his saiyan name slip and Lucette wasn't going to let him get away with being called  
Goku anymore.  
  
Goku shook his head. "As soon as Gohan breaks through, both him and Bulma can try to get me through it."  
  
Lucette nodded and stared up at Gohan. "He has almost made it."  
  
"How can you look at the moon and not transform?" Goku asked curiously.  
  
Lucette smiled. "I am able to actually WILL myself not to transform. It is a difficult technique that not many  
Saiyan take the time to master, because they prefer going ozuroo. I, personally don't always see the attraction."  
  
"Oh. Thanks, you think you could teach me that technique sometime."  
  
"We have a long time here to teach you, so I don't see why not. Oops, Gohan made it."  
  
"I can hear him." Goku wrinkled his nose.   
  
"You next." Lucette suited actions to words and whipped off his blindfold.  
  
She set loose a demon.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Chi Chi was flying home, she was almost near the mountain when she overpassed a clear lake. She was  
staring down at it when she realized that something was wrong. Reflexively she looked over her shoulder  
to confirm her suspicion.  
  
Her black eyes fixed upon the moon. Chi Chi drifted to a stop as she couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight.  
She opened her mouth and roared towards the stars in challenge. Her new canines reflecting a pearly white.  
  
Chi Chi began her transformation, as she did her mind paniced and hid itself deep inside the instincts of the  
saiyan. As her body changed, her mind was driven farther away from the surface of her brain.  
  
The clothes on her body were ripped to shreds and distentegrated under the strain.   
  
Her wide muzzle opened in a roar that echoed through the valleys. Chi Chi glared around at the forest  
that surrounded her, her nose scented other ozuroo saiyans near her. Somewhere in the back of her head  
the fact that this was her home brought forth a territorialness from the female. She roared in  
anger and with no reason left to tell her otherwise, she began to hunt those who DARED infringe  
on her territory.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
End CHAPTER THREE  
  
Oh, you had to have at least one cliffie, you know it is a DBZ speciality.  
  
Out of idle curiousity does anyone know why Krillin never looks like he has a nose? (sorry, I have looking  
through the pics I have and it just annoys me, even yamcha and tien have noses.) I know he has one, but he just  
doesn't look like he does. (Yes I have seen profile views, but still)   
  
Later ;P 


	4. Primal Saiyanjinn

Hey, I could only wish to own DBZ but everytime I go to search for the dragonballs I'm told  
they don't exist. . .but seriously The owner/creator is Akira Toriyama and I tip my hat to   
him for creating such delightful characters and situations. DBZ is alsoed owned by   
Funimation and Viz and many other companies who have chipped in to make this such a great   
universe.  
  
however the ideas in this story are mine, if you wish to use them contact  
me FIRST at either ring_princess@hotmail.com or ring_princess2001@yahoo.com  
or cite me somewhere, Please!  
Alien Love  
Primal Saiyan-jinn  
by RingPrincess  
Goku's deep roar vibrated through the forest, deserted of all life except for the Hiya dragon and the saiyan-jinn. The  
other animals had sensed the gathering of unknown, most likely dangerous predators and for sake of their own   
health had fled the area. There wasn't a bird, fish or anything else for that matter for miles.   
  
Dust rose from the earth and the tops of the trees swayed as the other four changed saiyan-jinn roared back at him.  
Their response to his enraged challenge instinctive and immediate. Lucette covered her ears and closed her eyes,  
it took effort to even remain standing in the midst of the audio barrage. In frustration she resorted to flight, hoping  
that the noise wouldn't throw off her sense of equilibrium.   
  
"SHIT! Will all of you SHUT UP!" She screamed at them.   
  
Either they ignored her or didn't hear her and she couldn't be sure of which. Lucette's eyes widened and she  
began to shiver slightly, sweat breaking out over her skin. She hovered near Goku, searching with all her senses  
for some way to break through the madness that had overtaken his brain. His gigantic paw came up with misleading  
slowness and swatted at her, as if she was a particullarly large fly he wanted to disembowel. Lucette careened  
out of the way, feeling the stream of air that followed in the wake of the swing.  
  
Goku howled again, his mouth gaping wide, showing large canines.  
  
His howl echoed off the far mountains and again, Vegeta, Bulma, Fresno and Gohan answered.  
  
"GET AHOLD OF YOURSELVES!" Lucette screamed and dodged another swipe of Goku's paws.   
  
Another roar deafened her and she almost missed the echo.  
  
She shook her head to clear and landed on Bulma's shoulder, her face screwed up in concentration. "Bulma, do you  
hear that?"  
  
Bulma's maw clamped down on yet another roar and she assumed an attitude of listening. Bulma reached over and  
clamped her paw around Vegeta's muzzle, her red eyes narrowing and fur bristling.   
  
Hiya Dragon was extremely perceptive for a beast so young and sat on the tip of Gohan's muzzle and growled at  
him. Gohan's jaw snapped shut and he reached up to pet the beast with a giant claw, even though he was the smallest  
of the ozurro.   
  
Fresno stifled his answer to the quivering Goku mid-cry and took deep breathes to calm himself.   
  
"He isn't roaring at us." Lucette observed almost in a whisper. "Listen."  
  
"GRrrrroooooOOOOOoooooOWWWOOOWWOOaaaaaaaarrrrRRRRRRR!"  
  
Goku's mouth opened again and Vegeta reached over and cuffed on the head. "Be silent Kakarrotto."   
  
The enraged ozurro charged Vegeta and the prince backpedaled. Lucette blinked idly and preceded to ignore the  
fight.  
  
"It's getting louder."  
  
"He or she." Lucette grimaced. "I could swear it is another ozurroo, but who could it be? We warned everyone on the  
ship, unless there are more saiyan's on this planet."  
  
It was impossible for Bulma to see Lucette who was perched on her shoulder. "There is none."  
  
"Are you certain?"  
  
"Must we play galactic twenty questions." Bulma growled and shook herself. "There couldn't be. . ."  
  
"Well, there is." Fresno interrupted. "Look," He pointed off into the distance. "She is getting closer."  
  
"SHE!" Gohan cried. "I only thought it was a whim!"  
  
Bulma and Lucette had no time to question the young saiyan as Goku turned and pushed Gohan into the ground and  
then took off towards the unknown female ozurro.  
  
"SHIT!" Lucette swore.  
  
"I agree." Bulma murmured or tried, it is hard to murmur when you are aproximately ten stories tall.   
  
"Up you get young one." Fresno levered Gohan up, Hiya dragon gripping the fur on top of his head, wings beating uselessly  
as he tried to help. Gohan reached up and captured the small dragon carefully and placed him on his shoulder. Fresno  
dusted off his hands. "Shall we go after him."  
  
Vegeta sighed and shrugged. "They are both mad, who am I to get in the way of them trying to kill each other."  
  
"Well, my prince there are only so many saiyan left and. . ."  
  
"He's joking Fresno. . . right Vegeta?" Bulma's voice rumbled deeply.  
  
"Right, woman."  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Dende stared up at the moon, he looked over toward's Mr. Popo. "This is the first time I have ever seen a moon over  
this planet, it is beautiful."  
  
Mr. Popo swallowed nervously as he looked up. "That is no real moon, Dende."  
  
Dende shrugged. "It still does not marr the beauty of it, the ability to create such a thing must be marvolous indeed."  
  
"Those moon's only bring great destruction to the places where they are created."  
  
"Have faith, Mr. Popo, good will come of this moon. I can feel it."  
  
Mr. Popo shook his head.   
  
Dende peered over at his dark friend, who would have been lost in the night except for his white turban and trousers. "I  
made the correct decision, to allow these saiyan-jinn to stay."  
  
"You sound as if you doubt yourself."  
  
"I didn't at the time, but you are making me nervous."  
  
"I'll strive harder not to do so, Dende."  
  
Dende chuckled lightly. "They were here to stay anyways. Once they had found Vegeta, there was no way I could have  
convinced them to leave, even if he isn't Super Saiyan-jinn, he is still their prince and they love him for that  
reason alone."  
  
"You do not have to explain yourself to me, sir."  
  
Dende looked upwards again at the moon. "Perhaps it is the moon. Namek was eternally light, I have missed a light  
in the heavens during what the Chikyuu-jinn term as night."  
  
"What does Kami think?"  
  
"Picollo has walled Kami and Nail into the back of his mind, they are argueing."  
  
Mr. Popo couldn't help but smile. "It is amazing that Picollo never has a personality crisis."  
  
Dende smiled cheerfully. "Nail is a kindred spirit and Kami a revered elder. Picollo has no trouble keeping them  
seperated." His smile faltered. "Picollo is most powerful." The young gaurdian trailed off and stared moodily into  
the night, his eyes staring into the shimmering false moon. Mr. Popo stared at him, wondering exactly what was going  
through the young Namek-jinn's mind. Dende could be most obscure and infuriatingly silent over matters that troubled  
him. A complete opposite to old Kami, who was willing to share most of his troubles with the dark man.  
  
"You sense something."  
  
"This talk of power has reminded me of something, friend. Think nothing of it, all shall reveal itself in time." Dende  
smiled again, his attennai picking up. "For now, let us just look at the moon."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
The ozurro saiyan-jinn took off after Goku and the mysterious female. Heedlessly joining what had turned into  
a fight for territory. Small fires were lighting up the forest and trees fell with large crashes, taking down their  
nearest neighbors.  
  
"Try to seperate or at least distract them!" Lucette cried out, darting in between the fighting apes. Swipes of their  
tails made large clearings in the woodlands. However, the ones in control of their minds were getting in each others  
way and hiya dragon flapped about excitedly, causing some of them to have to hurridly change the direction of their  
swings as not to hit the tiny dragon.   
  
Gohan had a hold of his father and was trying to drag him away from the female. Bulma came closer to her and   
recognized her, even though her ki was largely inflated and distorted. "CHI CHI! STOP! We're your friends!"  
  
She had gotten too close and the enraged Chi took advantage of it. A huge hairy fist descended towards Bulma's head.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Bulma sat up abruptly, hand to her chest to calm her wildly beating heart. Her sapphire eyes flicked around to see  
a bright morning, the birds were chirping and the sun streamed through the gauzy curtians on her windows. She  
looked down at the messy covers and to her alarm clock. The part of her mind that was still calmly rational noted  
that it was around six o'clock.  
  
Bulma screamed.  
  
The door slammed open, bouncing against the wall.   
  
"WOMAN, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Her irate alien houseguest screamed back at her. His black hair was  
wild and he glared around the room, seeing nothing obviously wrong he glared at her. Her gaze darted from  
him to down at herself and back to him. Their eyes caught and as she stared into his cold dark eyes, she began to  
realize with growing dread that it had all been a dream.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
END CHAPTER!!!!!!!  
  
MUH HA HA HAH HA HA HA!!!!!! 


	5. Confusion of a Saiyanjinn

A/N Oh Mighty Dragon. . .I WISH DBZ was MINE!!!! What. . .you can't do that. . .because why?  
  
The owner/creator is Akira Toriyama and I tip my hat to him for creating such delightful characters and situations. DBZ is alsoed owned by Funimation and Viz and many other companies who have chipped in to make this such a great universe.  
  
oh well... onward and upward  
  
however the ideas in this story are mine, if you wish to use them contact me FIRST at either ring_princess@hotmail.com or ring_princess2001@yahoo.com or cite me somewhere, Please!  
  
Before we go any farther, I'd like to thank my friend and boss for getting me out of the terrible writers block this particular story was suffering under. THANX!!!! (He's such a great guy!)  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Confusion of a Saiyan-jinn  
  
The bed was too soft, the night was too bright and that damnable woman and her boyfriend were too loud! Vegeta ground his teeth, the noise contrasting sharply with the delighted laugh of two people downstairs. Hell, couldn't they shut up for the ONE minute it would take to get him to go to sleep.  
  
Or was Yamcha going to stay here until three in the morning AGAIN! Vegeta rolled over and stared at the clock, then over at the calendar, where he marked when the weakling had last been over, for no other reason than boredom and the time Yamcha left because Vegeta didn't sleep until the weakling departed the vicinity.  
  
The weakling idiot had never stayed till three in the morning. Oh what the. . .  
  
Vegeta sighed and rolled back over, rubbing his temples.   
  
That hideous screech this morning from the woman had woken him to one of the worst and unpredictable days of his life. Damn her. The food hadn't tasted right, the gravity room seemed empty, though he KNEW he was the only one that used the infernal contraption, and Yamcha had come over for the first time in weeks, which was too soon for him and the woman had just been acting funny from the moment she had woken both of them up.  
  
Vegeta hated things being unpredictable and to top it all off there was that dream which no matter how hard he tried he could just not remember. He growled in the back of his throat and clenched his fists, dreams were important! Not being able to remember this one was like an itch he couldn't scratch, the tail he didn't have, and his kingdom which was destroyed, argh! It was driving him nuts!   
  
He could remember every detail of the dreams in which Frieza tortured him, the dreams of his days on Vegeta-sei, few they had been, and the dreams of the planets and the people he had destroyed on a whim, yet he couldn't remember this one. All his life he had no choice but to remember his dreams and past.   
  
Now, now there was something he wanted to remember and he couldn't!!! The more he focused on the few hazy things he could remember the more hazy they became. It just wasn't FAIR!  
  
He threw himself off the bed, he couldn't take being in that box of a room anymore! It didn't matter to him that he could NEVER sleep when Yamcha was here. The other warrior's ki always seemed to be a challenge to him; this was Vegeta's dwelling, Vegeta's territory. Yamcha had no right to be here without Vegeta's express permission. And if Vegeta had his way, the permission wouldn't have come and so the idiot would not be around and disturbing Vegeta's sleep patterns.   
  
What did the woman see in that pathetic puppy that kept her attention?  
  
The dark scowl that graced Vegeta's face was well practiced and more natural than any smile. His arms crossed and his feet spread apart, Vegeta surveyed the back lawn with dead black eyes. The darkened grass and flowerbeds held nothing to threaten him. The threat to him was in the house, flirting with her, the woman.   
  
Vegeta bared his teeth and unknowingly tensed the night breezes across his bare arms and chest doing nothing to sooth his growing temper.   
  
Unwittingly he gazed up at the sky, his attention automatically on a minute star, barely registered by even Saiyan-jinn eyes it was so far away and so dim.   
  
:Vegeta-sei. . .: He thought. The word bringing with it a host of meanings and corresponding feelings, thick and fast, barely even registered on the Prince's conscious mind. He floated to the top of domed house, his feet making a small sound as he settled down on the roof. :Home.:  
  
So faint, barely discernable from Chikyuu-sei, yet Vegeta saw it, wasn't expecting it and he fell to his knees. Traveling the light years across the cold/hot of space the light of Vegeta-sei's explosion reached Chikyuu-sei.  
  
Vegeta's head sagged down; chin barely touching his chest, his hand reached up to cover his eyes. He looked up again, it was still there, bringing up memories best left buried.   
  
Hot and wet, a single tear slipped from Vegeta's eye, leaving a trail of cold down his cheek before slipping between his fingers.  
  
:Gone. Dead.:  
  
------------------------------  
  
Bulma snuggled deeper under the covers, warm and contented. The bed was so comfortable and she felt glued to the mattress. She smiled in that half-awake stage where you could think and still confess to be sleeping, last night had been wonderful.   
  
It had been the first time her and Yamcha's schedules had both been free for weeks. He had picked her up in his new car and taken her out to dinner at their favorite restaurant. After dinner, he'd taken her dancing at the club he was a member of because of baseball. Oh, he had been such a gentleman, paying attention only to her. They'd come home early and had talked for hours catching up like they had in the first days of their official twosome relationship.   
  
Oh, it had been a marvelous evening and now she didn't want to move. Her self-imposed darkness was too lovely, the memories too pleasant and fresh not to remember. The bed was too comfortable to even move. She wasn't going to move and nothing was going to make her.  
  
Except, her conscious plus the fact Yamcha was coming back tonight.   
  
She hated her conscious, it was so nice just to lie here and rest and think.   
  
The alarm went off.  
  
"BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Shu up," Bulma murmured, still refusing to move. Yet, the alarm clock was a machine and like all machines wasn't about to stop doing what it was doing without intervention, divine or mortal and no deity was going to shut her alarm clock for her.  
  
One sapphire eye opened, and reluctantly the other opened as well. To turn off the contraption meant moving and once she started moving she wouldn't stop.  
  
Bulma sighed and rolled over and sat up, giving in to the inevitable.   
  
The bathroom seemed so far away and she lazily made her way towards it.  
  
Thirty minutes later, showered, dressed and hungry, Bulma headed down the stairs, making a deliberate thump every time she put her foot down. A small defiance to her house guest who moved so silently she had vowed he'd taken years off her life scaring her.  
  
Thinking of her houseguest.  
  
Vegeta was sitting on the table, using the chair for a footrest, chin on his folded hands.   
  
Bulma stopped on the threshold of the kitchen. Her mother was nowhere in sight so it must be her responsibility to get the both of them breakfast.  
  
"I could here you coming all the way down the stairs." Vegeta commented, his voice heavy, heart not into having their morning verbal spar, yet making the effort anyways for the appearance of normalcy.  
  
"Implying, I'm fat, monkey boy." Bulma grinned, arms akimbo.  
  
"Take it as you will." He shrugged, ending the argument before it truly had begun.  
  
Bulma frowned, disappointed. "Well, I'm not fat."  
  
"Just loud," Vegeta's eyes flicked over towards her and a small smirk twitched his lips.   
  
"Precisely," She rolled her eyes. "You are one to talk, you are sitting on the table."  
  
"I feel like it."  
  
"Well, I feel like being loud."  
  
Vegeta snorted. Bulma moved farther into the room, eyes searching his face, his eyes were red and hair tangled. "Vegeta, are you okay?" She asked suddenly concerned. "You seem a bit. . .off."  
  
"So what?" Vegeta mumbled. "No one cares anyhow."  
  
"I do! I wouldn't have asked if I didn't care!" Bulma protested, her hands flying up in grand gestures.   
  
Vegeta slid over and off the table. "Right," He scorned. "You care." He headed towards the door, brushing past her as he did.  
  
She regained her balance and whirled. "Aren't you hungry, at least?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You aren't hungry! Vegeta, what the hell is the matter with you? You NEVER refuse food!"  
  
Vegeta stopped abruptly, his lean figure framed by the doorway; he looked over his shoulder at her. "You wouldn't understand." He said coldly.   
  
Bulma was taken aback. She was a genius, she could understand anything! The feeling that this had happened before ran through her, Vegeta was shutting her out, again. "Like hell, I wouldn't understand!" She semi-shouted.  
  
"You use that word a lot." Vegeta tried to divert her.  
  
"Tell me! Tell me, Vegeta what you think I wouldn't understand before you assume that I just wouldn't understand."  
  
Vegeta's shoulders stiffened. "No."  
  
"Why NOT?"  
  
"Because you STILL wouldn't understand, no one on this planet would understand and you would be the LAST person too understand of ALL the people on this mud ball."  
  
"This is about Vegeta-sei, isn't it?" The words tumbled, unbidden out of Bulma's mouth, she didn't know where they came from, yet they were out before she could think them through. She slapped her hands over her mouth and the slightest widening of Vegeta's eyes (or at least the one she could see) told her she was right. The words hung in the air between them and the silence became uncomfortable.  
  
"BONG." The grandfather clock in the hall struck the half-hour.   
  
Both chikyuu-jinn and saiyan-jinn jumped from the unexpected noise. The moment passed and Vegeta strode angrily down the hall, glaring at the clock on his way past.   
  
:What would she know about it?: He thought angrily, trying to brush the woman's brash words from his mind. :How could she understand WHY anyone would mourn the most despised planet next Glacier-sei?: He mentally shook his head. :My people, the women, the children, the artists, the scientists, the very things that made up MY culture gone in an instant. Others could understand, people whom I have done the same too perhaps, but not her, not the woman.:  
  
Ahead of him, his sanctuary appeared, the gravity room. It seemed appropriate it should be his place of refuge. The door slid closed behind him and as it did, layers of the walls placed up by Vegeta slid away. His shoulders slumped, his head sagged, as he sank down to the floor once again the gravity of being the last true saiyan-jinn hit him.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Even as Vegeta mourned in silence, he hated himself for being weak. Letting himself feel any emotion, much less grief. It was something he had been trained against. Repressing the emotions was second nature, something done so others wouldn't be able to hurt him, even when one was alone it became a habit so there would be no chinks in the armor, no conceivable way to be in pain.  
  
Vegeta had been trained to be strong in all things, including his emotions. The manly man, even as a boy, taken to the extreme, Frieza was fond of extremes, especially in his 'pets.' :I was one of his prime pets, especially after he destroyed my planet. He haunts me, oh how Frieza haunts me from beyond the grave. There is no place to hide when the abuse is in my head, behind those carefully constructed shields between me and the rest of the universe.:  
  
Tears flowed and Vegeta's eyes closed. :I had those walls for a reason and I will keep them!: He vowed internally. :Yet, I miss home.:  
  
Home, there was no substitute for it. The palace had been so busy, so bright in his youth. He had been too young to notice if anything was wrong and too young to care as well.   
  
:It's gone, and I still can't reconcile that fact to myself.: He drew his knees up and wrapped his arms around them, head buried. :I want home.: He thoughts turned childish. :I want fajka, my favorite meat dish. I want to smell my mother's perfume, it was otsu, the blue flower of passion and proposals, it was spicy with an edge of musk. I want deep red skys fading to violet sunsets and black starless nights. I want to hear the songs of the Hunra (ODD) class, their chanting backed by drums with haunting descants. I want the caress of pallurn against my skin, the fabric ONLY made on Vegeta-sei, softer than chikyuu-sei silk velvet, stronger and stretcher than anything synthetic, it was perfect for under armour or mother's fanciest court apparel. I want HOME.:  
  
Everything on Chikyuu-sei was off, jarring him. In space he expected things to be off, tobe cold and forbidding. He was planet bound here and well, a planet meant that one should be home. Home was gone; home was gone all those years ago TODAY.  
  
So the tears flowed and he mourned. So, Vegeta was weak in his own eyes.   
  
Then he decided enough was enough. He raised his head, scrubbed his eyes and regained a measure of control. Determinedly he stood up. There was a timepiece in the gravity chamber.  
  
Seven o'clock.   
  
:It can't be seven. I did NOTHING all day!:  
  
He scowled and departed from the gravity room with long strides. He was halfway to the house before he noticed that the weakling had come again tonight. Yamcha and Bulma were on the front porch, shamelessly flirting so that the whole neighborhood could see.   
  
Vegeta paused for a moment and mentally sneered. :Chikyuu-jinn, emotions like that should be private.: He took back up his long stride, adding a slight rolling of the hip, making it the arrogant saunter he was known for.  
  
As he prepared to go right past them, he stopped and gave a slight inhalation. Not quite daring to look over at the woman, for it the scent was coming from her. Spicy with just a hint of musk, it was the way a woman should smell. His eyes strayed and caught hers, the deep blue of the otsu shone back at him.   
  
"Something wrong, Vegeta?" Bulma purred, words edged with sarcasm.   
  
"Only you," Vegeta snarled in a rapid change of mood and stalked into the house. :Haven't you been enough of a weakling today, and hasn't that woman caused you enough trouble?: He thought rhetorically. :It's only your imagination. . .yet what is this feeling that this has happened before.:  
  
Bulma stared blankly at the door, before Yamcha persuaded her back to their conversation.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Vegeta had retreated to the roof once again. It was becoming a habit, Yamcha comes over, go to the roof. It was the farthest away he could get from the sickening couple without actually 'leaving' the residence.   
  
He couldn't tear his eyes away from the fading burst of Vegeta-sei, numbly he wondered how many days, weeks, months the explosion would be up there, mocking him. A visible reminder of all he had lost.   
  
The couple's laughter seemed to mock him more. 'How dare they laugh!' His lips turned back into a snarl and his fists clenched, the thought was completely wasted, as were the emotions. The humans didn't know what had happened; they didn't care or even deign to notice what happened in the night skies above them. Vegeta cared, each dot represented something to him, he could barely see the dim red of Vegeta-sei's star occluded as it was by the bright explosion of the planet. It still shone, unnoticing of the havoc that had been played around it.   
  
"You don't care!" He snarled at the star. "Just as they don't care. You don't care that your planet is dead. MY PLANET!" He took a deep breathe. "Frieza was young for a Ice-jinn, he must of thought it was FUN to rearrange the skies. Oh, I was only an excuse, my disobedience, my arrogance that got Vegeta-sei killed. He wanted to teach me a lesson, hah!" Vegeta paced back and forth a few moments, staring at the round roof under his feet. "You know, he could have cared less about Bardock, what was Bardock to him. A mere, yes third class soldier, albeit a powerful soldier. Bardock's rebellion over the loss of his soldiers, laughable to LORD Frieza." Vegeta's voice twisted. "My father had always been expendable." Vegeta laughed mockingly. "One of the most powerful emperors of the stars and he was expendable. No, Vegeta-sei was destroyed to RE-EDUCATE me!"   
  
The laughter below stopped and Vegeta took deep cleansing breathes.  
  
"You know, it was one of just MANY lessons. This one was a lesson in POWER and POWER killed them, pure power. Vegeta-sei is dead, all because of me! ME!" Vegeta screamed into the inky blackness. "On my head rests the guilt." He whispered and stared back up at the star.   
  
----------------------------  
  
Bulma held her breathe and stared upwards towards the roof, almost as if she could see through the ceiling.   
  
Yamcha snorted. "I take it this is a regular occurrence."  
  
Bulma inhaled involuntarily and darted a quick glance over at Yamcha, appalled at his apparent callousness. "Hardly, Vegeta is more reserved than this."  
  
Yamcha frowned. "Well," yet he was interrupted by Bulma.  
  
"Something has been bothering him ALL day." She whispered. "He didn't even use his gravity chamber." She bit the inside of her lip. "I should go see what's wrong." She moved to get up.  
  
"Baby, I think he needs to be alone." Yamcha advised, 'I'm here to see you, he sees you everyday.' Jealousy made his vision cloud momentarily. 'Can't you remember that he killed me.'  
  
"I suppose you are right." Bulma conceded reluctantly. "He likes working things out himself. It's just. . ."  
  
"You say it yourself, he wants to be alone. So leave him that way."  
  
"Yamcha, you are being callous." Bulma cried. "Vegeta is a person with feelings as well."  
  
"He killed millions without thought or care."  
  
"How do you know, you weren't there?" Bulma cried. "You aren't being fair to him, Yamcha!"  
  
"I can't believe you would defend him, Bulma." Yamcha cupped her chin in his hand.   
  
"Yamcha. . ." She whispered.  
  
"I'm taking you to that conference in a month, you need to get out of here."  
  
"You are being subjective just because he killed you."  
  
"So are you! You are living with him. You need time away, to gain some objectivity."  
  
Bulma pulled away. "I thought you didn't want to go."  
  
"I have ALWAYS wanted to go. This is exactly why you need to get away, Bulma. Your memory is like a sieve."  
  
"It is NOT!" Bulma's eyes widened and they began to water. "I'm fine."  
  
"You're frustrated about that project. I can tell. I don't know enough to understand it, yet I know it is important to you. This conference is also important to you and I AM taking you."   
  
Bulma took a deep breathe. "I didn't say I didn't want you to go, Yamcha."  
  
"I love you, honey and I don't want to see you get hurt or see you hurting yourself because of Vegeta, Prince of Saiyan-jinn."  
  
"I love you too, Yamcha." Bulma murmured, yet her heart didn't reflect in her voice and her gaze flickered away from his back to the roof for a mere moment.  
  
Yamcha pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "Try to get some rest."  
  
Bulma nodded and smiled tremulously. "I'll try."  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"Is he finally gone?" Vegeta sneered from the living room door.  
  
Bulma looked up from her laptop and stared at him. Perhaps Yamcha was right, Vegeta needed to be left alone to get through whatever it was that was bothering him.  
  
"You needn't be so rude about it, broccoli for brains." She snorted and typed a few more letters into her laptop.   
  
Vegeta snorted. "I take it that is a yes."  
  
"If he isn't here, he's someplace else." She raised both eyebrows. "Besides, you warriors seem to have this amazing ki sensing ability, you could use it instead of bothering me."  
  
"Why shouldn't I bother you? You have nothing else better to do than be bothered."  
  
"I have plenty of things to do than wait on you hand and foot Vegeta." Bulma snapped.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Research, for one, my business is a world wide concern." She closed the laptop and glared across at him.  
  
"ONLY a world wide concern," He rolled his eyes. "If you were as smart as you think you are you would make it a galaxy wide concern. Unlike 99.99% of the humans on Chikyuu-sei you DO know there is a galaxy out there."  
  
"Uh-huh, how do you propose that?"  
  
"You have the technology at your fingertips, use it."   
  
Bulma rolled her eyes and sighed. "Riiiggghhhhttt. Go to bed Vegeta."  
  
"You first."  
  
"Bastard." She hissed and glared at him.  
  
Vegeta smirked, "Very unoriginal woman."  
  
"Vegetable-head I could care less about original at the moment." She sat the laptop on the table and stood up. "In fact," she began as she strode across the room. "Unoriginal is what I am after at the moment." She stopped right in front of him. "If I want to call you a bastard, a son of a bitch and. . ."  
  
Vegeta scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Lack of sleep is making you even more crazy, woman."  
  
"PUT ME DOWN!" She pounded his back and tried to kick him as he started up the stairs. "Monkey whore, mother. . ."  
  
He threw her down on the bed and walked out. "Woman, one last thought before you sleep," he interrupted her. "Keep acting like you are, I'll start thinking you'd make a wonderful saiyan-jinn female. And woman, you really don't want me to think that."  
  
Bulma sputtered for a few moments. "Why?"  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Oh, think about it."  
  
Bulma began to turn red, it started from about her bust line and worked upwards until it disappeared into her hair line. "You, you. . ."  
  
Vegeta laughed all the way to his room.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
The next morning Bulma was still mad at him.  
  
He chuckled at her from the doorway. "If you bang those plates down any harder, you'll break them."  
  
She twirled, not knowing what a beautiful picture she made, her hair swirling and eyes sparkling in anger. "Thank you for the advice, I'll try to be careful." She gritted out. She turned back to the table and slammed the plate down, and no sooner than she did it shattered, a piece slicing deep into her thumb.  
  
She stood there staring mutely at her thumb as the blood dripped crimson over her pale skin. Her face paled and her eyes widened.  
  
Vegeta didn't even make a noise as he came up from behind her and pressed the artery shut.   
  
Bulma didn't move or even acknowledge his existence. Her eyes still riveted on her thumb.  
  
"Snap out of it woman." he growled into her ear, catching a whiff of that damnable spicy scent as he did so. It was so close to the scent of the otsu it was almost painful.  
  
Bulma blinked and looked over her shoulder at him. His look was intense as if he was trying to distract himself from being so close to her.   
  
"So what do we do now Vegeta." she said dully.   
  
"This is going to need stitches." He nodded at the thumb.  
  
"How can you tell?" She said in surprise.  
  
"I can see better than you can." :Just like I can smell better, feel better and hear better.:  
  
"Oh, wonderful," She replied sarcastically.  
  
He grabbed her other hand that was at her other side and positioned it over top of where his fingers were on her thumb, effectively giving her a hug at the same time. "Squeeze hard." Bulma tried not to notice his hard muscles or the fact that his hands were uncommonly soft and smooth for a man his age, or even the fact his lips brushed her shoulder accidentally as he looked over her shoulder.  
  
She bit her lip and nodded. :How do I get myself into these situations?:   
  
Vegeta pulled himself away from her and headed towards where she kept the first aid kit. He took it out of the cupboard and felt her eyes on his back. He just kept getting the supplies out that she'd need, though his fingers felt like they were fumbling and he sweated lightly. :Must she look at me with those eyes, those eyes that among MY people would bring her more mating offers than she could count or refuse. Otsu made flesh.: He shivered lightly.  
  
He turned and glided back to her. "Sit." He ordered, trying to act as if everything was normal.  
  
She sat on top of the counter and watched him as he prepped a hypodermic needle, and flinched ahead of time. She couldn't help it, needles didn't bother her per se, just the remembered pain when one was used.  
  
"This will sting for a few moments." He said as he plunged under where her fingers were still squeezing her thumb.  
  
:His movements are impossibly gentle for such a gruff man.: She thought. :It's like he believes I am something delicate, even something desirable.:  
  
He leaned over her thumb and began to stitch the artery shut, he never looked up or he would have seen the confusion in her dark blue eyes. He didn't look because he knew if he did, he would do something he wouldn't regret and he wouldn't be able to repair her wound.  
  
He tied off the knot and snipped the string with a small pair of scissors. He picked up the other needle about to start stitching when he saw that she was still holding the artery closed.   
  
"Let up the pressure, slowly." He murmured, his breathe caressing the exposed inner muscles.  
  
She complied, the bottom of her spine tingling.  
  
"Now, rinse your thumb off. He turned on the water, then made sure it was warm.  
  
She began to hesitantly put it under the water.   
  
Vegeta sighed in exasperation and grabbed her wrist and forced it beneath the stream. She began to hiss, but surprisingly felt nothing but the water streaming over her thumb.   
  
After a few moments Vegeta took her hand back out of the water and still not looking at her face began to stitch closed the thumb itself.  
  
"There, done." He breathed. His breathe tickling the hairs on her hand.  
  
She shivered. "Thank you."  
  
"You should be more careful." His finger involuntarily caressed the stitches, his eyes trained on her. "I can't always be around to fix things."  
  
Bulma controlled her breathing carefully. "Really, you don't seem to do much."  
  
"You want me to fix, everything." Vegeta's eyes caught hers. "I don't think you know what you are asking."  
  
"It is only fair that if you cause the problem, you should fix it." She responded.   
  
Vegeta smirked, "Every problem."  
  
Bulma was silent for a moment. "Can every problem be fixed?"  
  
"Most," His voice was getting lower and she was leaning closer to hear him.  
  
"Okay," She whispered lips millimeters from his. "Fix the plate."  
  
Vegeta blinked for a moment, and then smirked as he pulled away from her, turning towards the table, "Tease."  
  
Bulma had lost her composure as he turned away, her face heated and she licked her lips. "Not as much as you." She whispered.  
  
He snickered. "I suppose." He swept the shards up, one hand reaching for his gloves the other casually sweeping them into a pile.   
  
She slid off the counter and moved behind him. "Last night, just now and hundreds of other small encounters we've had." She placed mere inches between, their bodies sensing the others heat. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were flirting with me."  
  
A short burst of ki restored the plate to wholeness and he just stood there, he didn't have room to turn around, his hands rested on the edge of the table. "What if I was?"  
  
She placed a hand on his shoulder and his black eyes closed, her hands were rough and calloused with the small nicks and cuts most women didn't gain in a lifetime. "I don't know."   
  
"Why not?"  
  
Bulma swept her hand down his arm and narrowed her eyes. "It bothers me."  
  
"Bothers you, worried you'll enjoy the attention." He looked over at her, barely seeing the edge of her profile over his shoulder.  
  
"No. Perhaps it bothers me because it isn't necessary."  
  
Vegeta blinked.   
  
"It bothers me," She whispered into his ear. "Because I feel like this has happened before." The hair began to stand up on the back of his neck, and his skin prickled. This sounded too familiar. "And you already won."   
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Bulma looked up, again. She couldn't explain it, she was expecting SOMEONE to interrupt her work and it was bothering her that this sixth sense of hers just wasn't working like it was supposed to.   
  
She turned back to her work and frowned, unable to concentrate because of that small niggling sensation in the back of her mind. Someone was going to get her, interrupt and…  
  
…too bad she couldn't remember.  
  
She took a deep breathe and let it out, expanding her cheeks and extending her lips. She ran a hand through her hair and with the other searched for a rubber band to tie it back. Her eyes scanned the screen, looking over her previous work.  
  
"Damn," She whispered. There were too many mistakes in the computations than for just simple distraction. Somewhere in the equations something was fundamentally wrong and for the life of her she couldn't figure out what.   
  
Perhaps she should take a break. Bulma loved challenges, thrived on them in fact. However, this equation was getting beyond her and she knew if it was beyond her, than it would be beyond every other scientist on the planet. "I will figure this out." She murmured to herself. "After lunch, I'll figure you out!" She vowed to the computer screen.  
  
She shoved back from the table and was about to turn around when something on the screen caught her eye.  
  
There was a pattern in all the numbers, a broken pattern at the moment, but a pattern. Bulma frowned softly. :A pattern like that generally only appears in some sort of matrix, something that is permanently fixed. Now, how could. . ."  
  
"Woman!" Vegeta grumped from behind her, unnerved at the sight of her just staring at the mechanical contraption brow furrowed.  
  
Bulma whirled, her mind lost the problem. "Shit, Vegeta. Don't sneak up on me!"  
  
Vegeta smirked. "There's no food."  
  
"There's no food because my mother's not here and I was just about to leave to make some." Bulma replied sweetly, batting her eyelashes at him.  
  
Vegeta snorted. "Really, seems like you were just staring at that machine."  
  
Bulma's smile became broader. "Why yes, Vegeta I was. In fact I was on the edge of solving a problem beyond your capabilities when you interrupted me." The last word came out on the edge of a shriek.  
  
Vegeta growled. "You assume far too much woman, especially about my intelligence."  
  
Bulma snorted herself and waved a hand at him. "Fine, have it your way."  
  
Vegeta's eyes flickered to the screen behind and they widened fractionally. :That's a crystal matrix, the coruscarads, shit! The bitch has the technology almost figured out. However, without a source for the crystals she won't get any farther than 'theory.' Serves her right, stuck up arrogant female.: His lips twitched into a smirk and he transferred his gaze back to her. "I always do, eventually."  
  
Bulma brushed past him, Vegeta gave one last look at her laptop, contemplating erasing the data, then decided against it. It would be amusing to see how far she got before she realized what she had in front of her. His eyes narrowed and his smirk became broader. "You have no idea, woman." He chuckled maliciously. "You could have saved yourself months of work, but no, I'll let you muddle through."  
  
Vegeta kindly flipped the lights off on the way out.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Bulma had a knife in her hand and was lining up vegetables to chop as Vegeta walked through the door.   
  
"Took you long enough," She said flippantly.  
  
"I suppose you were napping." Vegeta replied sarcastically.   
  
She looked up at him startled.  
  
"Watch what you are doing!" Vegeta barked as the knife barely missed her middle finger.  
  
Bulma hurriedly looked back down and slowed down her cutting. "I know what I'm doing." She muttered.  
  
"You could have fooled me." He snarled and crossed his arms. "I'm beginning to think you enjoy pain."  
  
"And you don't?"  
  
"Pain makes me stronger, don't change the subject."  
  
Bulma set the knife down and glared at him. "I have not changed the subject, you are arguing for the sake of arguing."  
  
"So damn what, woman." Vegeta replied. "I like arguing and so do you." He strode over and picked the knife up off the table and slid the cutting board to his side.   
  
"Like arguing?!"  
  
"Humans, you waste so much energy emoting." Vegeta mused for a moment. "Yes, we both like arguing. Woman, must we go over this again. If I recall we've already had this conversation at some point in the past."  
  
"What are you talking about? We've never had this conversation!" Bulma's voice was incredulous, Vegeta was going absolutely nuts.  
  
Vegeta blinked, flushed for a moment. :Shit, that dream again.: "I concede you that point."  
  
"Oh, so glad, conceding to me about a conversation we've never had." Bulma huffed, crossing her arms, a distinct imitation of one of Vegeta's favorite poses.  
  
"We also really don't converse or argue." Vegeta added, grimacing at the déjà vu feeling. He hated that dream, it was worse than the ones with Frieza or his past in them. Those dreams he didn't mistake for reality. "We debate, discuss and so on."  
  
"At the top of our lungs," Bulma raised her eyebrows, voice breathy.  
  
Vegeta glared at her for a moment and they both proceeded to ignore the doorbell, which rang at the same time as the clock in the hall.  
  
"Besides those are euphemisms for the same word; argue!"  
  
Someone rapped on the door, this time in tune with the Vegeta's slicing sounds, yet neither cared anyways.  
  
"They sound better." Vegeta tried not to sound petulant, and he was secretly pleased that the conversation was back on track to the one in his memory.   
  
Bulma rolled her expressive blue eyes. "I suppose."   
  
"You could try using them in a sentence."  
  
"You first, if you want to sound like you are in first grade." Bulma sneered.  
  
The door opened and closed.  
  
"You are being impossible."  
  
"Not as nearly as much as you are being. Argue is the correct word, because that is what we do. However, the issue is whether or not we LIKE arguing." She leaned forward, pounding the table with each word, causing the vegetables Vegeta was slicing to jump. Vegeta set the knife down and stared at her for a moment. Her eyes were sparkling and her face somewhat flushed.   
  
"Explain why we do it so much then?" He retorted.  
  
Bulma grimaced.   
  
Vegeta smirked. "You make it easy to make you mad." :And you look so beautiful, it is just a temptation I can't resist.: Providing part of the answer for her.  
  
"Easy! You son of a bitch, I'll give you. . ."  
  
Vegeta couldn't resist, it was way too much like his dream not to do it, and this part he remembered well. He cupped her chin and his hand and kissed her. Bulma stiffened in shock then relaxed into the kiss, answering a need that she didn't even know she had, the kiss deepened and she moaned in the back of her throat.   
  
"Bulma," Yamcha whispered.  
  
Bulma shoved away from Vegeta violently, her face going white with shock. "Yamcha," she sputtered. "This isn't what it looks like."  
  
Vegeta sucked in air for a few moments. "Actually, this is exactly as it looks like." He muttered.  
  
Bulma gave him a dirty look and moved across the room to Yamcha. "It isn't. He's just being an ass."   
  
"What am I supposed to think, walking in and finding my girlfriend kissing a mass murderer, who by the way is LIVING in her home!"  
  
Bulma wiped her mouth and looked pleadingly up at him. "Yamcha, listen to me. There is nothing between me and Vegeta."  
  
Unseen Vegeta raised his eyebrows. "Liar," He hissed.  
  
Yamcha glanced between them. "I don't know who or even what to believe at the moment."  
  
Bulma looked stricken. "It just happened, Yamcha."  
  
"I KNOW, I SAW IT!" Yamcha yelled, raking his hand through his hair.   
  
"That isn't what I mean and you know it!" Bulma choked.   
  
Yamcha sneered. "Oh, right, you were not in control of the situation. He was." Yamcha nodded at Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta turned around slowly. "I was." He reluctantly agreed.   
  
Bulma put a hand on Yamcha's bicep. "Relax, please."  
  
He grabbed her hand. "And what is this?" He glared at the bandage. "He's not only kissing you, yet hurting you as well."  
  
Bulma snatched her hand back. "He isn't! Vegeta wouldn't do that, it was an accident."  
  
"You are defending him again!" Yamcha yelled.  
  
Vegeta smirked and leaned back. Prime Time entertainment right here in the kitchen.  
  
"You know what, I don't care!" Bulma yelled back, "Yes, I am defending him. You don't know everything Yamcha!"  
  
"He killed me, tried to kill you, then you INVITED him to live with you and NOW he is coming on to you. What am I supposed to think, Bulma? Tell me that!"  
  
Vegeta looked at the woman; her slight body was shaking in frustrated rage.  
  
"You are just jealous, Yamcha!" Bulma choked. "I love you, but Vegeta is my friend. Can't you trust me?"  
  
"FRIEND! After what I just saw you presume to call him a friend." Yamcha hissed.  
  
A tear fell from Bulma's eye. "Yes." She straightened proudly. "Vegeta is my friend."  
  
"Do all your friends try to kill you and kill me!"  
  
"Not everything is about you, Yamcha!"  
  
Silence descended onto the kitchen.  
  
Vegeta pushed himself away from the table. He sauntered over to them, paused, reached over wiping Bulma's tear away with his thumb, "Don't cry for me," he whispered, and continued walking out.   
  
His voice drifted back over his shoulder. "Humans, they waste so much energy emoting."  
  
Bulma tried to shake off the feeling of Vegeta's thumb wiping away her tear, it had been so tender, yet so passionate. She couldn't help but cry for him, he had so few friends. Her spine tingled and she wanted to pant, yet she couldn't, Yamcha was still there, seething.  
  
She took a deep breathe, wondering all the while where Vegeta had went. "Baseball is changing you, Yamcha."  
  
"Namek changed you."  
  
"Damn straight it did. I thought we were beyond this." She shook her head. "I grew up on Namek and I thought you were okay with it. And baseball, Yamcha, you didn't used to be so self-centered. Look, this was only one time."  
  
"While I was here, how do I know what is going on in this house when I'm not? You could be sleeping with him for all I know."  
  
"You need to trust me. Yamcha, I am trying to trust you with all your fans and that, yet how can I trust you if you don't trust me?" She stared at him. "Your distrust gives me the impression you are also doing something untrustworthy and so I question you and it turns into a viscous cycle."  
  
"I have to make a living, I have bills to pay."   
  
"You could always live here, a room is ALWAYS open."  
  
"No."  
  
Bulma threw her hands up in frustration. "Here is where I could ask why not, but that would show a lack of trust in you and a belief that something is going on with someone else behind my back. I don't want it to be like that, Yamcha. I don't want all this mistrust. I love you Yamcha, there shouldn't be any mistrust in love."  
  
Unknown to them, their voices were echoing up the stairs and into Vegeta's room, where he was packing a few clothes. :She's right. A couple should be able to trust each other, yet even trust can be abused. It is an ideal system she is talking about. Then there is the saiyan-jinn system, yet most wouldn't think that way is ideal. Including our own people.: Vegeta shuddered.  
  
"Yet, there is." Yamcha retorted. "I think in this instance it is well founded. What you are saying and what I see are two different things, Bulma."  
  
"Vegeta even accepted responsibility for the instance. . ."  
  
"You are enjoying his attention, Bulma. I can tell." Yamcha hissed.   
  
Bulma flushed and Vegeta snickered. :Human, you have no idea.:  
  
"Vegeta…" Bulma began and paused. "Fine, yes, I do enjoy the attention. I dare say it is more than I get from you."  
  
Vegeta winced and Yamcha blinked. Bulma wasn't helping her cause any.   
  
"We have schedules, duties that come first." Yamcha growled. "You've said that yourself. You KNOW how hard it is for me to get time off."  
  
"That doesn't change what I said." Bulma replied and then sighed. "I want this relationship to work, Yamcha. I love you."  
  
Vegeta grimaced. :There she goes again with love, and watch he'll take her back. Fools the both of them.:  
  
"I don't know, this is going to take time."  
  
:Time, always time.: Vegeta shook his head. :There is no time, not when you could die at any time.:  
  
"We have that time, Yamcha." Bulma rested her hand on his and smiled at him.   
  
Yamcha leaned down and kissed her gently, "All right."  
  
Vegeta shook his head in disgust, :Humans.:  
  
"Let's go out to lunch, Yamcha. We have a lot to talk about." :Even if we sit in silence.:  
  
Bulma murmured.  
  
"My car's outside," Yamcha smiled. "That's what I wanted in the first place."  
  
"Oh, you…" Bulma teased, her mood suddenly congenial. Vegeta could tell it was mostly forced from being around her so long, but if the idiot was fooled, well the more fool he was.  
  
The door closed behind them and Vegeta closed his eyes. "Time for me to get out of here as well, before..." He shuddered again. He didn't even want to think about what was happening to him and with HER of all the females in the galaxy. He needed to get away, to focus these emotions into something constructive.   
  
He scooped up the bag and walked out the balcony's sliding glass doors. His sensitive ears heard the click of the security system as his feet left the balcony.   
  
--------------------------  
  
The bare mountaintop suited what Vegeta wanted his mood to be, cold, desolate and utterly empty. Vegeta grimaced and stared moodily at the rock, the irony of the situation.  
  
Humans waste so much energy emoting he had told them. Saiyan-jinn had emotions as well, yet they took that energy so carelessly wasted by the humans and channeled it to suit their needs. This bespoke power, training, control, discipline. The four things all saiyan-jinn strived to attain.   
  
Emotions were things not to be trifled with and it was better to put them to good use rather than giving into their moods. One ruled emotions, not the other way around. Allowing oneself to be ruled by one's emotions was wrong. It cried out against everything Vegeta had been trained against.   
  
He took a deep cleansing breathe. These humans were making him soft. It didn't matter that his planet had died. It had happened years ago. It was dead there was no bringing it back. He had no home and never would, end of lesson.  
  
It was past time to regain some perspective. He had one purpose; to achieve his destiny, to become the Legendary Super Saiyan-jinn. And beat Kakorroto, he tagged on as an after thought.   
  
He shook his head and set himself on the pinnacle, moving into a graceful starting move. His motions fluid he stretched all his muscles, slowly, feeling them burn as he held tight extended positions. His eyes closed and he lost himself in the kata.   
  
He focused his will, his great determination to going through the motions; making them fluid, graceful and keeping himself completely balanced. He went through them once in legato, slowly and smoothly and then cresendoed to allegro, where an observer couldn't tell one move from another and back again, ending in the same pose he had started with.   
  
Vegeta's muscles shook and sweat poured off his body. He stood in place for a few moments then moved into a different starting position. The sun was setting in a glorious display of reds, oranges, golds and pinks behind him. Violet streaks of clouds lined with gold marred the perfection of the sky dome. Vegeta paid no attention, his mind in other places, transcending the mortal ness of his surroundings.  
  
He felt nothing. Nothing could touch him in this state of being. Not guilt, not anguish, not hurt and definitely not love.  
  
Vegeta swung his arms around into another deceptively easy looking position.  
  
Memories couldn't even touch him here, in this state of mind he could escape anything he wanted. This was why he strove for it, every day, every hour. Only in this highly disciplined state of thought was he safe. Safe from the things he despised the most; emotions and memories.  
  
He surrendered even more into the motions and patterns of the katas, letting them wash away his troubles.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Bulma absent mindedly ran her key card through the house's reader. She turned and smiled  
  
at Yamcha. "Would you like to come in?"  
  
Yamcha shook his head. "I shouldn't."  
  
Bulma stared at him, inwardly sad and thoughtful. :It doesn't have to be this way, Yamcha.: "I understand."  
  
"I don't think you do." Yamcha stared down at her, his eyes cold.  
  
Lunch had been a disaster. They had mostly stared at each other in silence, unsure of what to do, unsure of what to say. Bulma sighed and dropped her eyes away from his.   
  
"Perhaps, I don't Yamcha. I don't understand anything anymore, least of all what is happening between us. I don't know if I even want to understand it." She said desperately, "And even if we understood it, could we stop it from happening?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Bulma looked away. "It doesn't have to be this way." She put her earlier thought into words.  
  
"It wouldn't be this way, if you. . ."  
  
"Don't finish that sentence, Yamcha." Bulma hissed, glaring back up at him.  
  
Yamcha took a step back. "Just saying things as I see them, babe." He protested.  
  
"You're wrong."  
  
"Am I? You must admit, this seems rather suspicious looking from a cause and effect stand point."  
  
"Must you drag Vegeta into the middle of everything?" Bulma huffed.   
  
"He's the cause of everything. So I am perfectly justified," Yamcha began.  
  
"JUSTIFIED!" Bulma shouted, "Justified by bringing another victim into this fight."  
  
"Vegeta is NOT a victim!" Yamcha glared.  
  
"Really?" Bulma raised an eyebrow. "I am sure Vegeta himself wouldn't describe it that way, yet it doesn't change the truth."  
  
"He was a willing, active participant in what he was doing." Yamcha defended himself.  
  
"You are like a brick wall, hard and unmoving." Bulma took a deep breathe and turned into the house. "Guess what. I don't want to argue with you anymore today. Good bye Yamcha. Call me sometime."  
  
"Fine, 'cause I don't want to argue either. We wouldn't even be arguing if he wasn't here."  
  
"Oh, give it a rest." Bulma groaned.  
  
"Good bye, Bulma." Yamcha slammed the door behind her. "I'm off to find more congenial company."  
  
"YOU DO THAT!" Bulma screamed. "LEAVE ALREADY!"  
  
Yamcha's tires squealed and blew smoke as he pealed out of her driveway.  
  
Bulma tapped her foot for a few moments, her arms crossing. It took her a few moments after replaying events in her mind to realize that if the compound was locked, Vegeta was gone.  
  
Her brow furrowed and she headed up the stairs. "Vegeta?"   
  
No one answered from his room and she pushed the door open, marveling again at the meticulous neatness of the man. She opened his balcony door and strode out onto it, the gravity machine was powered off, there were no lights in the windows.   
  
Vegeta was missing. :I don't get it, why did he leave?: She shivered slightly and rubbed her arms as goose bumps formed on them. There was no breeze.  
  
Her brain answered her own question. :He left because of me, his emotions.: Bulma frowned, :He's running.:  
  
:He'll be back,: came the solid belief in her mind. :He'll be back.:  
  
----------------------  
  
Vegeta at the time wasn't particularly concerned about returning. He'd return when and if he felt it was time to return. He could survive on Earth without the help. The Brief's residence was just a convenience for him. However, he'd go back. He would be drawn there fully knowing the reason and hating himself for it the entire time.   
  
He'd go back because of her, the way she made him feel.  
  
Vegeta shuddered and his eyes opened. He was losing his focus. He followed through with the kick which was the next move in the kata and then stopped.   
  
His mountain perch gave him a clear view of the darkening sky. He didn't know how far he had wandered from Capsule Corp, he didn't care. Vegeta-sei was still there in the black dome of the heavens, still burning.   
  
He stared, the stars reflecting back from his irises, a dark ebony mirror.   
  
"I failed you." He whispered. "Frieza..." He stopped to take a deep breathe. "I was given a choice, my death against all of yours. I was young, there was no guarantee he wouldn't kill you all anyways. Perhaps I should have chosen death." He stared down at the ground. "Now, you are like this mountain top, bare, lifeless and only I remain. I have survived Frieza, though it is an empty victory. There was no vengeance for your death, just for a monk who shouldn't have been there in the first place, by a man who had no right to kill Frieza." Vegeta looked back up. "Yet I go on. I am not the strongest and I haven't lived up to your expectations. I shall go on and keep trying, trying to be strong."  
  
Vegeta blocked the many memories that could run through his mind as he said this, he wouldn't remember, those memories no longer mattered. What mattered now was that he would be strong, he'd be in control.  
  
He would do it. Focus regained and Bulma put out of his mind, Vegeta went back to training. He only hoped his focus would last.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
The house was too quiet, her lab seemed too empty and nothing felt quite right. Vegeta should have been back by now. Bulma paced back and forth in the hallway. He'd been gone over a week.   
  
Vegeta hadn't left his gravity machine alone that long since the one time he had blown it up and that was only because she had to fix it and then once it was fixed and long before she thought he was healed enough to train he'd gone back to using it.   
  
This was completely out of character for the surly prince. In her head she KNEW that he should be back by now and there was something important he needed to tell her and he'd be different.   
  
Bulma paced into the living room, moving back and forth until unable to stand her own motion any longer she flopped onto the couch.   
  
BRRIING!!  
  
"Bulma Briefs!" She chirped as she picked up the phone.  
  
"Hey, babe."  
  
Bulma stifled a groan; she didn't want to talk to Yamcha right now. Her mind was on another man for goodness sake. Besides the fact they hadn't been talking to each other since their last fight.  
  
"Hey, Yamcha."  
  
"How you've been?" Yamcha's voice was tinged with concern.  
  
"Yamcha, I don't go to pieces every time we break up."  
  
The door slammed and Bulma jumped from the couch towards the door of the living room, the cord stretching behind her.  
  
"WOMAN!"  
  
It was Vegeta all right.  
  
"Oh, Vegeta's there." Yamcha sounded deflated. "I thought Tien had him out in the mountains somewhere."  
  
"Oh, is that where he was?" Bulma said sweetly to Yamcha and smiled at her guest.   
  
"Well. . ." Yamcha began to sputter.  
  
"Why wasn't I told!" She screamed at both of them.   
  
Vegeta blinked for a few seconds, and the silence lengthened. He shrugged.  
  
"Babe, I didn't think it was important." Yamcha sputtered.  
  
"Oh, really," Bulma's voice was thick with sarcasm. "Do you KNOW how worried I was?"  
  
For some strange reason, the feeling of triumph welled in Vegeta's breast. He tried to knock it down, yet it was still there. Control kept a smirk from gracing his face.  
  
"Vegeta can handle himself." Yamcha replied.   
  
Vegeta grunted.   
  
Bulma glared at him, her foot beginning to tap. "He is still a guest in my home."  
  
"You didn't say anything," Yamcha protested.  
  
"We haven't talked since he left," Bulma screeched and Vegeta clapped his hands over his ears. "My company wasn't congenial enough, remember?"  
  
"Bulma," Yamcha sighed. "I didn't call to argue with you."  
  
"Well, so much for good intentions."  
  
"Babe," Yamcha said desperately. "Look, I don't care that Vegeta's there."  
  
"Uh huh?" Bulma sneered.   
  
"I don't. I was just calling to see if you made hotel reservations yet?"  
  
"No."   
  
"If you don't do it soon, we won't have anyplace to stay!"  
  
"Yamcha, I OWN the hotel; there is ALWAYS a room available to me."  
  
Vegeta left, the conversation no longer concerned him, so he was no longer concerned with it.   
  
"Oh, what about me?"  
  
"Yamcha, it's a SUITE for kami's sake." Bulma rolled her eyes to the heavens.   
  
"Oh."  
  
"Oh."  
  
There was a long pause in the conversation. "All right then, I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Sure, Yamcha."  
  
She hung up the phone decisively and stalked after her houseguest. "VEGETA!"  
  
"Must you always make such a racket?" Vegeta commented.  
  
"Only returning the favor," she smiled sweetly at him.   
  
Vegeta was seated at the table this time and he kicked the chair back, precariously perching it on the hind legs.  
  
"I take it you're hungry." Bulma interpreted. "Frankly, I am not surprised." She began to move around the kitchen, taking out various dishes and implements.  
  
Vegeta stared at her without emotion. :Does anyone totally understand women?: He thought, deep inside himself.  
  
"So, where did you go?"  
  
"None of your business."   
  
"Was it nice there?" She continued.   
  
"Woman," he growled.  
  
"And why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Woman, can the questions."  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
Vegeta clamped his mouth shut and glared at her.  
  
"You're shutting me out!" She glared back. "Vegeta you can't go through life without caring for others."  
  
Vegeta kept silent.   
  
"Answer me!" Bulma placed everything on the table and stared him. :This isn't the way things are supposed to go. Vegeta, let me in.:   
  
"Woman, just cook."  
  
Bulma stood there for a few moments, her mouth opening and closing. She looked like a crab and Vegeta kept himself carefully still, gazing back at her with that emotionless black stare. It made his eyes look dead.  
  
Bulma looked away and began to cook. "This can't go on forever."  
  
Vegeta snorted.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Things began to settle back into a routine. Bulma worked in her lab and Vegeta beat himself up in his Gravity Chamber.   
  
Bulma hated it. She wanted to go inside there and beat him herself. Beat him until he would talk to her, beat him because she could. Other times she when she wanted to join him was because she craved it, she longed to prove herself to him. Feeling perhaps it would be the only way for him to open up to her.  
  
She poured herself another cup of coffee, lit a cigarette, its butt quickly joining an ash tray full of them, the liners bent and creased. The tray was black with soot its original color lost.  
  
They didn't talk to each other, either. There were no more arguments in the mornings, evenings or lunch times. Silence was the rule and it was more comfortable than silences with Yamcha. Yamcha she didn't want to talk with though, Vegeta she did. She didn't know how to talk to Vegeta though, she had tried at times, his stony silences had quickly made her just shut her mouth and eat. He was worse than a wall, a wall didn't breathe air and have a heart that beat. Vegeta did.   
  
Bulma ran a hand through her hair, making furrows in the locks and stared at the screen of her computer. Her eyes were red and bleary and she desperately wanted a drink of something harder than coffee. She wanted to just forget her problems for a few moments.  
  
The equations in front of her weren't progressing. She typed a few numbers in lazily and waited to see if they would help. They didn't. She couldn't see the patterns in the numbers anymore. She couldn't find it and she knew it was there, perhaps if she unfocused her eyes and just stared at it. It wasn't working.  
  
She needed a break and she couldn't take one.  
  
Thus, she was becoming more and more violent.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta had to work ever harder to quell the emotions within him, and so he did so ruthlessly. He wanted nothing to do with them. He built his walls thicker and higher than ever before. He couldn't let the woman see what she did to him.   
  
His muscles burned, sweat poured down his body as he did pushups and fought the machines she created for him. At times his blood would spill and he would ignore it and keep on fighting, and the blood would dry and sometimes even flake off showing the new skin underneath as he trained. This outward strain compared to the inward strain was nothing.  
  
A nagging feeling in the back of his head told him that he was wrong and perhaps she was right. He couldn't block people out forever. He told that part of him, his forgotten conscious to shut up, loudly and repeatedly.  
  
It wouldn't listen, so it through him into a rage, which fueled his movements and his lagging energies when he got tired.  
  
He hated and loved the voice. He hated the voice because it told him he needed people, it told him that he was lonely. He loved the voice because it drove him harder and harder, straining his muscles to exhaustion and beyond. He hated the voice because it said he wanted her to be with him, fighting him. It showed him pictures of his every desire, his every quelled fantasy of women with her there, teasing him. Part of him wanted to embrace those fantasies, make them come true.   
  
It could not happen, he wouldn't let it.   
  
And so he fought, alternately winning and losing the struggle within himself.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
AHHHH!!!!! END CHAPTER!!!! I couldn't do it, it's 3kb short. I am so ashamed... but it's closer to the length of my other chapters. :) And I worked on it all month too...  
  
SIGH... Thankx again JC (my friend) for helping me get out of my writers block. And Thankx you all for reading. You make it worth while.  
  
Please tell me what you think!   
  
RingPrincess 


End file.
